A knights Devotion
by Stinglu
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia a normal country girl. One day 5 knights come and tell you that your a "Princess" and that you are to return to the palace with them. You have to choose 1 of the 5 knights they have. He will protect you all the way to the palace. Will love blossom between you and your knight. So who will be your knight in shining armor now?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

This is my first fanfiction

This story is from the game A Knight Devotion from Voltage Inc.

I really this game so I wanted to write a story about it, but with Fairy Tail.

I got this inspiration from one of the stories called Pirates In Love

from the author called ChuChu43. Check her story out its really good.

Disclaimer - I don't own Fairy Tail or A Knights Devotion

Here's the prologue -

Notice - All characters will be OC, to fit the characters in the game.

Characters -

MC - Lucy

Lute - Sting

Haku - Gray

Ken - Natsu

Shion - Rouge

Gaia - Rufus

Italic is like when the narrator speaks.

**Chapter 1 - Prologue**

_~Lucy's P.O.V~_

_In Kanai Villiage in the Kingdom of Rapier, the stroy of my life begins here -_

"I'm going to deliver the flowers now. grandma!" I said.

"Alright you be careful now!" Grandma replied back to me.

"I will! Here we go.."

_I need to take these flowers to Miel's tarvern..._

"Hi, Lucy! May I come play at the flower shop today?" A girl asks me.

"Sure. Why don't you come around 2:00?" I replied back to the girl.

"Yaaay! All right! Oh! Natsu wants you to buy him some sweet rolls on the way home!" The girl says.

"Okay. Tell him I will, and to be patient!"

"I will!" The girl says.

"Good afternoon! I have a flower delievery for you." I say to Miel.

"Oh, Lucy! Thanks for always going out of your way." Miel says to me.

"You're welcome! It's my job, after all!"

**SLAM!**

"Did you hear Miel? The king has collapsed at the castle!" The innkeeper says to Miel.

"What!? Really!?" Miel replies back to the innkeeper surprsingly.

_The sudden news spreads throughout the tarvern. It seems there are some customers who have already heard._

"Yeah, One of the men staying at my place says the king has gotten very thin." The innkeeper says.

"What? I heard he got really fat!" One the customer says.

"Those stories completely contradict each other!" I say.

"Don't blame me! No one in this village has ever even seen the king!" The innkeeper says back to me.

_Thats true... Most of us in this little country villiage will go our entire lives without ever seeing the king... I wonder what he's like... I have some extra time today. Maybe I'll stop by the library on the way home and read about him._

"Oh, but first I should buy Natsu his bread.." I say to myself.

"Hello" I say to the baker.

"Oh, Welcome! We have some new sweet buns in today from a town called Jukushin!" The baker says.

"Really!?"

"It's not filled with the regular red bean paste. It has sweet potato inside!" The baker tells me.

"Wow. I've never heard of that..." I said.

_Natsu loves sweet rolls with red bean paste, but I bet he's never had this kind before!_

"May I have 2 of them, please?" I ask the baker.

"Coming, right up" The baker replies.

_After I finish shopping. I decide to take a shortcut to the library. Which is located on the outskirts of the village. The unpaved path is dim and gloomy even in the afternoon. If only the library was closer. I could go there more often... but it's rather far away..._

"Grrrrr!"

_What was that sound...? I look up in surprise to find myself completely surrounded by wild dogs. The dogs look ferocious, with slobber dripping from their mouths, and glinting red eyes... W- What should I do? Could they be after the bread?_

"I need to hurry and get rid of it!" I say to myself.

_But suddenly, the wild dogs zero in on their target and all rush to attack me at once!_

"Kyaaah!" I scream

_Just then. I hear the neigh of a horse, and a man wearing a splendid cloak blocks me from the wild dogs!_

"What is a pack of wild dogs doing here..? You don't belong here. Go back into the mountains. Now. Good dogs." The gentleman says.

"Howwwl..." The wild dogs howled.

_Intimidated by the man's stern voice the wild dogs run off and disappear into the forest._

"Are you all right, Miliady? Are you hurt?" The gentleman asks me.

"N-No, I'm fine." I say back to him.

"Very good. You cannot let your guard down with dogs, or you shall risk getting gravely injured." He says.

_A gentle smile appears on his elegant face. Oh my... he's like a prince i read about in fairy tales as a child..._

"Oh, that crest... Are you a knight from the palace?" I ask him.

"Yes. You're very knowledgeable." He says.

"Oh! I saw it in a book once... Thank you so much for saving me." I say.

_How could I thank him?_

"Please take this flower..." I offer the flower to him.

"This.. I never expected to recieve such a beautiful flower. Thank you for your kindness." He says to me while taking the flower.

_The knight smiles graciously and pins the flower I gave him to his cloak._

"What are you doing? Let's get out of here. Sting! I'll be done with the first chapter by the time you're finished!"

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting. Rouge." Sting says to the other guy name Rouge.

_Oh! He's wearing a crest too... That must mean he's a knight as well..._

"...What are you staring at?" Rouge says sounding a bit annoyed.

"Oh, pardon m-" I say.

_Before I can finish speaking the knight called Rouge points a gun at me! What!? Is he going to shoot me?_

**BAAANG**

_A sharp splitting sound rings out and the remaining wild dogs let out a scream._

"Did you shoot them!?" Sting asked Rouge.

"Of course not. Just wanted to scare them. See? They're running away. If you're gonna get rid of wild dogs you gotta do it right Sting." Shion says.

"You're right. Forgive me. I owe you." Sting says to Rouge.

"Excuse me... Thank you too. Sir... please accept this flow." I say to Rouge.

"It's not a big deal. You don't have to thank me." Rouge says

"Come now Rouge. The lady is trying to be kind. Accept it graciously." Sting says to Rouge.

"...Thanks..." Rouge says to me emotionlessly and taking the flower.

_The knight accepts my flower with an annoyed look on his face._

"The dogs might come back again, so please be careful. You should only take well - travelled paths that beasts would avoid." Sting tells me.

"Yes. I will! Thank you very much." I say to Sting.

_I bow my head deeply and the knights .. That's the first time I've ever met real knights. They're so dignified...Completely different from normal people! ...Hm? Something fell... It's a coin... with a crest I've never seen before. This is were the dogs were wondering around before, wasn't it? This coin and those wild dogs...I wonder if they're connected somehow..._

"Natsu! The most amazing thing just happened to me!" I say my friend Natsu.

"You can tell me after I get my lunch." Natsu says.

"Sorry, sorry. Here you go." I handed Natsu his lunch.

"...What is this? It doesn't look like my usual sweet rolls with bean paste." Natsu said.

"It's a new kind of bun with sweet potato inside. Can you believe it?"

"Hmm... So? What happened?" Natsu asks me.

"You'll never believe it! Just a little while ago I saw REAL knights from the castle!" I say happily.

"What..?" Natsu says surprised by what I just told him.

"And not just one of them, but 2 of them! Its the first time I've ever seen a knight. They were so cool. It's unusual to see them out her in the country isn't it?" I tell Natsu

"..."

"...Hey, Are you listening to me. Natsu?" I saw when no respond came from him.

"When did you see the knights?" Natsu suddenly asks.

"Mm.. Before I went to the library. So about an hour ago.. Maybe." I answered him.

"So they finally came... I didn't expect it so soon." Natsu says quietly.

"Hm? What are you talking about?" I ask Natsu.

_Suddenly we hear the sound of a woman screaming outside._

"What was that?" I asked out in surprise.

"Idiot! Stay inside!" Natsu says to me, when I was about to get up from my seat.

**SLAM!**

_Natsu went outside to check._

"..."

_W-Who are these people...? A group of creepy men dressed in black robes suddenly enter the blacksmith shop._

"Are you Lucy?" One of creepy man in a black robe asked me.

_How do they know my name?_

"...Must be" Another one of them spoke up.

"All right. Come with us." The black robed man said to me.

"But.." I say to them.

_One of them tries to grab my arm when suddenly Natsu picks up a sword nearby and stands between me and the men in black!_

"What... Natsu?" I say to Natsu.

"I'll buy some time. Run away." Natsu says me to me.

"But.."

"Go on! I can't let them take you!" Natsu says to me.

"O - Okay..."

_At Natsu's urging I open the back door and run out of the blacksmith shop._

_*Pant.. pant..* W-Who are those people!? And how did they know my name?_

"Found you." The robed man says.

"Aah!" I scream.

"We've been searching for you everywhere and here you are in this little village." The robe man says to me.

"S-Stay away from me!" I yell at him.

_T-this isn't a joke... I can't let him get me! I quickly took out the remaining bun from my bag and throw it at him, but.._

"Ridiculous.. You think you can attack me with that?" The robed man says.

"O-Opps..." I say quietly.

_Just then. I notice a crest on the man's robe. Thats the dame crest that was on the coin I found. Do these men have something to do with those wild dogs? The man in black takes a bite of the bun and tosses it into the air. Suddenly..._

**SHOOMP!**

_An arrow pierces the bun, and it falls to the ground!_

"W-Who's there?" The robed man asks.

"Over here. Silly."

_Oh! Up in the tree!_

"Ah-ah, Don't move, because if you do I'll shoot you right between the eyes." The man with the bow and arrow says.

"B-Bastard.." Says the robed man.

"I told you to stop. You must not value your own life. Well? Next? shall I shoot your head to let some air into it? or should we out it off for another day?" The archer says to the robed man.

"D-Damn it.." The robed man says.

_Irritated the man curses and runs off._

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" The archer asks me.

"N-No. I'm fine. Thank you for saving me." I say to the archer.

"...Hm..." The archer suddenly says.

_He grabs my chin._

"T-That hurts.." I say to him when he grabs my chin.

"...That's it?" He says.

"?" I look at him confused.

"Is that all the thanks I get? I was expecting more..." He says to me.

"I-I can give you a flower from my family's shop." I replied to him.

"That's not what I mean. I'm talking about the kind of thanks a woman can gve." He says.

"Gray. Stop wasting time with nonsense."

_Hm? Who is it now?_

"Aaahhh!" I suddenly screamed.

_Why am I being picked up like a piece of luggage!?_

"Get on your horse. Gray, We're going to see Lady Mavis." Says the scary man carrying me.

"Yes. Commander Rufus." Gray says to the scary man named Rufus.

_Are these men knights from the castle as well?_

"E-Excuse me!" I say to Rufus.

"..."

"A-Are you going to put me down?" I ask Rufus.

"...Pardon me." Rufus finally says.

_The knight called Rufus finally lowers me onto the horse's back._

"It might be uncomfortable to ride this way, but please bear with it. This is the safest place for you." Rufus says.

"...I understand." I respond to what Rufus had just said.

_He's really intense, but doesn't seem like a bad person._

"...Is something wrong?" Rufus asked me.

"N-No..." I answered him.

_The look in his eyes is just a little scary. The knights attack the mysterious group of men in black and they all run away._

~Back at the Village~

"Lucy!" Grandma says.

"Grandma!" I say.

"I was so worried! Are you all right? You must've been so scared!" Grandma says with worry in her voice.

"It was so scary... a group of strange men in black tried to attack me, but these knights saved me." I say to grandma of what just happened.

"It's been a long time. Lady Mavis." Rufus says. _(Notice - I know Mavis in not old looking, but I just thought since Mavis is a spirit and has already been dead, so she could've been old before)_

"... Is it you, Rufus?" Grandma asks the man called Rufus.

"Yes.." He responds back to grandma.

"It has been a long time.. You've gotten so big and you look so much like your father." Grandma says to Rufus.

"..."

"...Grandma, Do you know this man?" I asked.

"Yes, from long, long ago.." She answers me.

"Pardon me, Commander Rufus. All the invaders have retreated." Sting says when he suddenly came by with Rouge as well.

"Oh.." Sting says looking at me.

"You..." Rouge says also looking at me.

_Those are the knights who saved me from the wild dogs!_

"Thank you again." I say once again to Sting and Rouge.

"It looks like you have saved me a second time." I saw to Sting and Rouge.

"P-Please, there's no need to thank me. By chance is your name Lucy milady?" Sting asks me suddenly.

"What? How did you know?" I asked Sting surprise by him knowing my name.

"You're joking right. No matter how you look at her she's just some country girl!" Rouge says looking at me surprised as well.

"You think so too Rouge?" Gray says to Rouge.

"Yep, So is this one a fake then?" Rouge says.

"No, it's her. Without a doubt." Natsu suddenly came and answers Gray and Rouge.

"Natsu!" I called out to him.

"I've been by her side this whole time. I guarantee it's Lucy." Natsu says to everyone.

"Guarantee what? Natsu. What is everyone talking about..?" I asked Natsu still confused on what's happening.

_Suddenly Natsu puts on the cloak he's been carrying with a whoosh._

"Huh? Natsu, that crest on your cloak..." I say while looking at Natsu.

"That's all of us, then." Rufus suddenly spoke up.

_Hearing Rufus say this everyone, including Natsu, kneels before me._

" Please forgive us for being so rude.. heir to the throne of Fiore Kingdom. Princess Lucy." Rufus suddenly says.

"What?" I said out of surprise and confusion.

_Princess Lucy? Heir to the throne!?_

"E-Excuse me.." I say to everyone.

"By order of the king of Fiore, we have come for Your Royal Highness." Says Rufus.

"W-What are you talking about? G-Grandma, what is this all about?" I asked turning to grandma still fill with confusion in me.

"Lucy... No. Princess Lucy. Just as Rufus says you are the only princess of Fiore." Grandma says to me.

"What!?" I say still surprise.

_First a bunch of knights show up and now I'm a princess!?_

"Because of certain circumstances, you were raised in this village in secret. The only people who know this are me, your we nurse, and a group of knights." Grandma explains to me.

"Wait, you mean you're not really my grandma!?" I asked grandma.

"I'm sorry I had to hide this from you for so long, but I came with you to this village so I could raise you." Grandma says to me.

_Grandma was really my wet nurse. I-I can't believe it. I'm so confused..._

"Princess.. Are you aware that the King has collapased? Rufus suddenly asked me.

"Yes... The rumor has been going around town." I replied to Rufus.

"The country is beggning to fall into unrest, because of this and there are those who would threaten the country. The men clothed in black belong to the group." Rufus says explains to me.

"B-But why are you here?" I ask Rufus.

"The King has dispatched us to protect you from any danger that may come your way. Our duty is to guard you and escort you to the palace." Rufus says.

"T-That's..." I say unable to finish my sentence.

"Lucy... What knight Commander says is true. A dark shadow has begun to fall on this country." Natsu says to me.

"Those that will do us harm shall stop at nothing if they knew the King has collapsed and learn of the "Princess" existence." Rouge says.

"I'm not surprised. Dangerous people like those men in black are already starting to attack. Gray says.

"I apologize for bringing this upon Your Royal Highness so suddenly. We shall explain everything on the way to the palace. Will you come with us milady?" Sting suddenly says to me.

"I-I don't know what to say.." I said to Sting.

"First you must choose one of us to be your personal guard. He shall protect you on the way to the palace and never leave your side." Rufus says to me.

_Who will be your knight in shining armor?_

So what you guys think?

The story is based off from A Knights Devotion from Voltage Inc.

Here's the link to Chuchu43's story that I got inspiration from

s/8856531/1/Pirates-in-Love


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Responds To : 1fairytaillover - Yea, I made Gray into a flirt lol.

I want to thank you everyone for the favourite, follows, and reviews very much appreciate it.

I was wondering if I should write one for Gray and Rouge? Reason why I'm only writing about Sticy, Graylu, and Rolu is, because I only bought Lute, Haku, and Shion's route so yea.

Disclaimer - I don't own Fairy Tail or A Knights Devotion

Italic is like when the narrator speaks or Lucy's thoughts.

Anyways I present you Chapter 2 -

**Recap - **

"First you must choose one of us to be your personal guard. He shall protect you on the way to the palace and never leave your side." Rufus says to me.

_Who will be your knight in shining armor?_

**Chapter 2**

~Lucy's P.O.V~

"I'll choose Sting." I say turning to Sting.

"Thank you for choosing me , milady. I shall do everything in my power to protect Your Royal Highness." Sting said to me with a smile.

_Sting kneels down before me and bows his head pledging his loyalty._

"Thank you." I say to Sting.

"Now, Princess. Shall we go?" Sting asked.

_I turn to grandma._

"Grandma, I..." I don't how should I say farewell.

"Lucy... No Princess Lucy. Please take care of yourself." Grandma says to me.

"You take care too Grandma and thank you... for everything."

"I was so happy spending all these days with you." Grandma says.

_Grandma says with a smile, but I can see tears welling up in her eyes._

"Sting, take care of Princess Lucy." Grandma tells Sting.

"Do not worry, Lady Mavis." Sting responded back to Grandma.

"Your hand Princess." Sting turns to me and says that.

_Sting extends his hand to me. I put my hand in his and he helps me into the carriage._

"Lucy, take care!" Grandma says to me when I got in the carriage.

_Grandma waves at me. As the carriage takes me away from her. I can see her getting smaller and smaller through my tears. The carriage carrying me and the knights travel away from the village._

"Grandma..." I say to myself quietly.

"Girls are always like this. Crying like they'll never see each other again." Rouge said in an annoyed tone.

"That's enough Rouge. You're being rude to the Princess." Sting tells Rouge.

"Please use this milday." Sting suddenly says to me.

_Sting holds out his handkerchief at the exact time as Gray._

"Use it." Gray says to me.

_Who's handkerchief should I take?_

_Well Sting is my personal guard._

"Thank you, Sting." As I take his handkerchief.

"Of course, milady." Sting says to me.

"...My handkerchief is crying." Gray says with a sad voice.

_Sting's handkerchief smells pleasant, faintly of herbs. It is folded up neatly, clearly showing it's owner's personality._

"Let me introduce myself again Princess. I am Sting a knight of the chivalric order of the Kingdom of Fiore." Sting says to me.

"Faithful, serious, and excellent with a sword." Natsu added.

"I'm happy that such a knight is my protector... Thank you Sir Sting."

"Please you don't have to call me Sir. My Princess, because we live to serve Your Royal Highness." Sting says to me.

"Sting's weaknesses are that he's so uptight, he can't take a joke, and that he's nagging." Rouge says after what Sting said.

"You forgot one! He seems like the perfect noble knight, but women are crawling all over him." Gray added after Rouge's statement.

"What!?" I was surprised by what Gray has just told me.

_Surprised I glance at Sting, but he maintains his composure. _

"I don't like being put in the same category as Gray. I am not doing anything wrong." Sting said to everyone.

"Sting is always like this. That's why we always call him an airhead." Stated Rouge.

_He seems very serious, but is actually an airhead? I wonder what that means..._

"Hey, I thought you were going to introduce everyone." Rufus suddenly interrupts.

"Oh, that's right. Pardon me Princess." Sting says to me.

"Not at all. I responded to Sting.

_The Knight Commander looks so scary.._

"This is Gray. He's the greatest archer out of all the knights. He's clever and charming. I'm sure Your Royal Highness will find him entertaining." Sting says to me.

"Pleased to meet you, Lucy. You don't have to worry about formalities with me. I hope we become friends. Close friends." Gray says to me with a teasing grin on his face.

"...He can be a bit forward at times." Sting said.

"N-Nice to meet you too..." I respond back to Gray.

_He seems light hearted. So it might be fun to be friends with Gray._

"I'm sure Your Royal Highness knows Natsu quite well. He seems blunt.." Sting stated.

"But deep down he's very kind hearted." I said.

"Shut up." Natsu says to me.

_I'm glad Natsu's with me among all these strangers._

"And Rouge he does thing his own way, but he's quick- thinking and perceptive." Sting says about Rouge.

"Rouge can get sloppy at times. So Sting gets mad at him a lot." Natsu added.

"Because everything's so irritating, like having to guard some country bumpkin like her.." Rouge looks at me with this annoyed look.

"Come now Rouge." Sting says to Rouge.

"Sorry that I'm such a country bumpkin." I say to Rouge.

"Unlike me Rouge is very cold towards women. Don't take it personally." Gray says to me.

"I-I see.." I respond to Gray.

"Nice to meet you Rouge. " I greeted him.

"Yeah. Yeah." He responds back to me tiring.

_Rouge says in a tiresome voice and then turns his back to me. He seems difficult...but if he's as perceptive and clever as they say he is. Maybe he's an important knight. That's surprising._

"And this is knight Commander Rufus. He's normally very quiet, but we have deep trust in him. He is an excellent leader." Sting says.

"He's worse at taking a joke than Sting." Says Gray.

"Instead of wasting your time with jokes, you should use it to improve your swordmanship." Sting says to Gray.

_Rufus studies my face._

"Princess, please leave everything to us." Rufus says to me.

"Thank you."

_He seems scary, but I suppose a Commander must have a presence like that._

"And that's everyone. Now about what we were talking about before Lucy, don't let Sting fool you." Gray said.

"F-Fool me?" I said in confusion.

"He has a national fan club and I can't even tell you, how many women he's made cry. Gray stated.

"What!?" I said surprised at what I just heard.

"I don't mean to make them cry. My fan club just supports me, because I'm so timid." Sting says to me and Gray.

_Sting quickly replies. He flashes a peaceful, elegant smile. Anyone seeing that tender look on his face must be rendered completely defenseless._

"There it is again Sting's signature smile. There are women who have PASSED OUT just from seeing that smile." Natsu says.

"Passed out!?" I say surprised.

"All I did was smile back at her." Sting says to Natsu.

"That's why it's so terrible." Rouge stated.

"I'm sure you'll have a ton of fan mail waiting for you back at the palace." Gray said.

"I feel terrible I can't respond to everyone." Sting says to Gray.

"You actually write them back?" I asked Sting.

"It's good manners to respond to a letter you've received." Sting answers me.

"All you're doing is leading them on. I wish you'd knock it off. It's things like this that make you an airhead" Rouge says boringly.

"If you got a letter from a man you had a crush on, what would you think? Gray turned and asked me.

"I'd think he would be a very kind man to send me a response." I answer to Gray's question.

"Your Royal Highness truly understands the feelings of my fans." Sting says to me.

"Sting is a knight of the highest level, but you really got yourself in trouble by choosing that one..." Rouge said to me.

"..." I really don't know what to say to that.

_It looks like my personal knight is pretty amazing... in more ways than one. Even though everyone is saying whatever they want about him Sting just smiles quietly._

_We stop at a bustling village neighboring Kanai to change out the horse and I get out of the carriage._

"Looks at that, Lucy!" Gray says to me.

_I look in the direction Gray is pointing and my eyes widen in surprise. Sting's fan club posters are tacked up everywhere._

"Kyaah! It's Sir Sting!" Say one of the fans.

"What!? He's here?" Says another fan.

"It's really him! Sir Sting!" Another fan yells out.

_After one of his fans spot Sting, he's suddenly surrounded by women._

"Sir Sting! I'm so honored to meet you!" One of his fan says happily.

"I'm thrilled to see all of you as well." Sting says to his fans.

"Kyaah!" Sting's fan squeal out.

_Sting's fan erupt into shrill screams as he answers them smoothly and flashes them a smile. He's really popular... What everyone said it's true. Sting's fans have flushed faces and sparking eyes. They all stare at Sting like they want to get closer to him, but are totally frozen. He's an elite knight devoted and kind, anyone would become his fan after being smiled like that..._

"Sir Sting! Look over here!" Another fan shouts out.

"Please shake my hand!" Another fan says.

_Sting ignores all his fans pleas with a quiet smile. He reaches out a hand and directs his gentle smile at me._

"Take my hand, Princess." Sting says to me while taking his hand to me.

"Who is that girl!?" A fan says.

"Why does SHE get to take Sir Sting's hand?" Another fan shouts out.

_Sting smiles softly at his complaining fans._

"..." All the fans fall silent at his smile.

_Even though he says nothing all of his fans fall silent._

"Right now I am serving as her personal knight. Pardon us." Sting says to his fans.

"Let us go. Milady Lucy." Sting says to me with a smile.

"Y-Yes.."

_I feel kind of bad.. Sting escorts me back to the carriage. I hear more shrieks from his fans behind us._

"We should reach the inn at around 3:00." Rufus suddenly says.

_The knights are standing around Rufus in front of the carriage, listening to him. Sting goes off to join them. Not knowing what to do, I glance at the horses... They look thirsty. I think there's a lake right beyond here. I take a flask from my luggage and walk away from the knights. As I walk deeper in the forest the sunlight through the tress begin to disappear. The dense forest is gloomy and ominous. I thought there was a lake around here. Just then..._

_*Rustle Rustle*_

_I hear something moving and I look down to see a snake approaching me with its head raised, ready to strike!_

"Kyaaaaah!" I screamed.

_I can't move my body, I'm terribly frightened of snakes and am frozen on the spot. It's going to attack me! The snake stares at me and steadily closes the gap between us. I can't move backwards. All I can do is take shallow breaths. It's only a few feet away... only one foot away.. It's all over! The next moment I feel something warm on my shoulder. Surprised I turn around to see..._

"S-Sting!" I said surprised.

_Smiling quietly. Sting supports my shoulders from behind. He whispers gently so as not to provoke the snake and to calm my nerves._

"Don't worry. That snake is not poisonous and it won't attack humans." Sting whispers to me.

"..." I can't even say anything.

"That's it. Don't take your eyes off it." Sting whispers.

"Okay" I whisper back.

"Relax your shoulders." Sting says

"..."

_I feel his large hands on me, supporting me. The warmth of his palms on my shoulders. The heat of his breath on my ear. Still nervous about the snake before me. My attention turns to Sting instead._

"Yes, just like that." Sting says.

"..."

"Calm down and trust me." Sting whispers to me.

"..."

_My fear slowly turns into a sense of security. Perhaps picking up on my feelings the snake slithers away._

"See? It's gone." Sting says

"Sting, Your amazing!" I say amazed.

"As soon as you let go of your fear the snake realized you were not a enemy and left. I'm glad I could help." Sting said.

"Thank you!" I say happily to him.

"By the way, what are you doing in this forest, Princess? Sting asked.

"Oh, that's right. The horses looked thirsty, so I was going to fill my flask." I answered Sting.

"Is that right? There's a lake just over there. Let's go fill up and return to the carriage. Your hand Princess? Sting says.

_Sting firmly takes my hand and helps me navigate the rocky path. When he hears a sound he naturally steps in front of me and checks the surroundings. He protects me as if he's anticipating my feelings. As we return to the carriage. Rufus takes one step forward._

"You should never go off on your own like that! Milady Lucy." Rufus says sounding angry.

"I'm very sorry." I say to Rufus.

"Commander, It's my fault for not staying by the Princess's side. I apologize." Sting says to Rufus.

_Sting politely bows his head before Rufus._

"I promise I will stay by her side no matter what. Is that all right, milady?" Sting asks me.

"Of course." I answer Sting.

_I feel hesitant at being treated like a Princess and am filled with anxiety about my journey into the unknown, but the only thing I can do right now is trust Sting and surrender myself to his guidance._

Next Chapter - The new town has rare foods and strange shops. Everything I see is fresh and exciting! "I think you'd look good in this Lucy" Says Gray. "No, this one is more fit for s princess." Says Sting. "Don't come any closer!" Sting suddenly says. "Grr.." Robed man says. An enemy appears! How are we going to make it out of this safely?

**To Be Continued...**

Notice - All characters will be OC, to fit the characters in the game.

Characters -

MC - Lucy

Lute - Sting

Haku - Gray

Ken - Natsu

Shion - Rouge

Gaia - Rufus


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

***Notice* - **I made a poll for everyone to vote if I should write one for Gray and Rouge as known as their own routes. So feel free to vote if you wish.

Also I'll be busy these few days so that's why I won't be able to update for you guys, but if I at least have some time I'll try to write it and update it.

Disclaimer - I don't own Fairy Tail or A Knights Devotion

Italic is like when the narrator speaks or Lucy's thoughts

**Recap -**

"I promise I will stay by her side no matter what. Is that all right, milady?" Sting asks me.

"Of course." I answer Sting.

_I feel hesitant at being treated like a Princess and am filled with anxiety about my journey into the unknown, but the only thing I can do right now is trust Sting and surrender myself to his guidance._

**Chapter 3**

~Lucy's P.O.V~

_After a few hours in the swaying carriage. We finally reach the next village. The knights start to carry our luggage into the inn._

"Oof!"

_I pick up my bag with both hands, but it's suddenly taken away from me_.

"I'll carry your luggage Princess." Sting says taking my luggage.

"Oh thank you. This town is really busy. There are so many shops. It's really lively. Isn't it?" I say it Sting.

Since I've barely been out if Kanai village. Everything I see is fresh and exciting. There are rows if bread and sweets.I 've never seen before in storefront windows. The people walking through town are dressed fashionablely, and I can't take my eyes off them. (Lu thought)

"Is this your first time in this village, milady?" Sting asks me.

"Yes, I've heard a lot about it, but I had no idea it was so wonderful!" I answer Sting.

"After we put down the luggage would Your Royal Highness like to take a look around town?" Sting asked me.

"Oh! Is it all right?"

"Of course. It must be stifling to be surrounded by us at all times. " Sting answers me.

Sting peers down at my face and grins. (Lu thoughts)

"I'm just happy to have so many people to talk to. " I say

"...Are you sure you're not forcing yourself?" Sting asks.

Sting peers at me with a worried look on his face . (Lu though)

"Haha, I'm serious. Everyone's so different. Time really passes quickly when we're together." I answer Sting honestly.

"I feel much better hearing you say that milady." Sting said.

Sting smiles gently. (Lu thought)

"Walking around town will be a nice change of pace, milady. I will accompany Your Highness of course." Says Sting.

"Thank you" I replied.

Sting smiles quietly and Gray comes up beside us . (Lu thoughts)

"You two are having a fun little chat, aren't you? Let me come with you!" Gray suddenly says to me and Sting.

"You must have very good hearing." Sting says to Gray.

"I can always pick up on the voice of a pretty girl." Gray says in a teasing tone.

"Sigh... Just don't cause any trouble for the Princess." Sting tells Gray.

"Yeah, yeah." Gray said to Sting.

_Gray says, brushing off Sting's warning._

"Princess, Gray and I shall accompany you into town." Sting then tells me.

"Yes, thank you!" I say while looking at Sting and Gray.

_After we set down our luggage, we go out to see the town. There are all kinds of rare foods, goods, and clothes. I've never seen before in Kanai Village. My chest begins to hurt from sighting in wonder at each new thing. I wish I could have gone on a journey like this with Grandma. Now that I think about it. I never got to take her anywhere._

"Who are you buying that cup for?" A girl from the store asks another girl.

"Mother, She's feeling down after her favourite cup broke yesterday." The customer responds to the girl who's working.

_I hear two girls chatting together at the general store. That's right I should buy something to send to Grandma. What should I get? I think for a while and an image of Grandma in the kitchen wearing an apron springs to mind. I'll get her an apron! I'm sure there's a wonderful one in this town! I visit various shops with Sting and Gray. However I can't seem to find an apron._

"I wonder where they would be?" I suddenly said out loud.

"What are you searching for milady?" Sting asks me.

"An apron.." I answer Sting.

"I bet we'll find one in there." Gray says.

_Gray points to a shop that has some kitchen and clothes in it. Wow there are all kinds! Which one would suit Grandma best? I begin to look through all the aprons when..._

"I think you'll look good in this one, Lucy." Gray said.

_Gray points to an apron with a flashy loud pattern on it._

"No, this one is more suited for a princess." Sting says holding out an apron to me.

_Sting picks up a tidy white apron._

"U-Um.." I think they are mistaken for my reason of buying an apron.

_They don't understand that it's not for me, but they're so wrapped up in their argument they don't even hear me trying to speak up._

"You have terrible taste, Sting." Gray says to Sting.

"Why? I'm the one who can't understand YOUR tastes." Sting says arguing back to Gray.

"The Princess will look best in pure white!" Sting explains.

"No. no. This bold pattern will really bring out Lucy's pale skin! You just don't know anything about Lucy. Do you?" Gray replies back with.

"What did you say!?" Sting says sounding a bit angry.

"White's a pretty meaningful color, huh?" It's almost like you want to make girls completely blank so you can turn them whatever color you like!" Gray says with an almost angry voice.

"Enough! Stop bring so rude in front of the Princess!" Sting says trying to hold in his anger.

_Sting's cheeks redden. Seeing this, Gray begins to laugh uproariously._

"Ahaha! Look Lucy! Sting's blushing! He NEVER blushes!" Gray says with laughter.

"Come on. Gray nobody asked you!" Sting says feeling embarrassed.

_I look at Sting and..._

"You really are bright red," I say to Sting.

"I know I shouldn't let my emotions show so much..." Sting says still blushing.

_Sting says with a sheepish grin and scratches the back of his head._

"Anyway Lucy. Which apron do you like the best?" Gray asks me.

"Um, actually... I'm looking for an apron for my grandma..." I answer back.

"What!?" Gray says sounding surprised.

"For Lady Mavis?" Sting says surprised as well.

_Both of them exchange embarrassed glances. They hurriedly put back the aprons and begin searching for others._

"I think Lady Mavis would look good in a pastel apron." Sting says.

"I think a bright pattern would be better. It might take her mind off her loneliness since Lucy is gone." Says Gray.

"Does Lady Mavis prefer a more simple design? Or one with some frills?" Sting asked me.

_Both of them are so serious as they look through the aprons. I can't help, but think how cute they are. I look at the shop across the road and see that they sell aprons there as well.. I'll go look in that shop! I walk away from the knights and look at the apron in the shop across the way. Oh, this one is so pretty! This one will look good on grandma too!_

"Sting, Gray...Which one do you think would look best on Grandma?" I called out to ask which one they think looked best.

_I turn around with both aprons in my hands, but both of the boys are gone from the last shop. I look all around, but can't seem to find them. Oh no, I lost them! Just then..._

"You're really cute!" A man says to me.

"What's your name?" Another one of the men said.

_Two roguish looking men start talking to me. Are they hitting on me?_

"U-Um.. I..." I try to say something, but I don't know what I should say.

"You're totally my type!" One of the man said.

"Hey, you wanna hang out with us?" The other man asked.

"Um..um.." What to say?!

_What should I do? I've never been hit before. So I'm frozen in be wilderness. Just then..._

"What's so cute about her?" Someone spoke up.

_A voice behind me says. I turn around to see Rouge standing there. After shooting me a bored glance he turns his irritated gaze back on the men._

"What's so good about this girl? She smells like potatoes." Rouge ask the 2 men.

"..." The men were speechless.

_The men exchange troubled glances._

"Can't you find anyone better? I'm telling you, you're wrong about her." Rouge asked the men once again.

_Just then..._

_Thud!_

"Oww!" Rouge screams a little.

"Sting!?" I said surprise by his sudden appearance.

_Sting appears and hits Rouge on top of the head with his fist._

"Hey, Rouge! How dare you say such a thing!" Sting scolds Rouge a little.

"Well, It's true!" Rouge says in a bored tone.

"..." Sting's got nothing to say to that.

_Bonk!_

_Sting silently punches Rouge again._

"Sigh. Here we go again. Rouge always pisses off Sting doing stuff like that." Gray says and sighs.

"Really!?" I say surprised.

_Gray returns and we both watch the two knights fight. The men who hit on me hurry away. Do I really smell like potatoes? He did save me, but I feel so conflicted._

"Lucy, if you're not interested in men who hit on you all you have to say is No thank you." Gray suddenly tells me.

"Okay, I understand." I say to Gray.

_Gray brings his lips close to my ear._

"But don't say no to my advances. Got it? Gray said to me.

"..." I got nothing to say to that.

"I'm going to buy this apron now!" I say to Gray.

_I quickly take the apron and go to enter the shop when someone calls out to me from behind._

"Will you come with me Miss? Someone says to me.

_Not again..._

"No thank you." I answer him.

_I turn around and my breath catches in my throat. A man in black is starting at me with a sharp gaze. The enemy in black._

"!" What to do now.

_I can't speak. It takes everything I have to slowly slowly back up, but the men still approaches me._

"Now, will you come with me?" The man in black asked me once again.

"..: I still can't speak.

_Someone..!_

_Just as the man in black stretches his hand out towards me..._

"Don't get any closer!" Sting says to the man in black and comes to my rescue.

"Sting!" I call out in surprise and relief that he came in time to save me.

_Sting roughly pulls my body towards him. Sting stands in front of me putting distance between myself and the man in black. He thrusts his sword at the man, who stares at me with a coldness like I've never seen before._

"Grr.." The man in black sounds angry.

"If you cause a scene here, it's you who will be in trouble!" Sting says to the man in black.

"..." The man in black say nothing.

"So what'll it be?" Sting asks the man.

_Sting says in a low menacing voice as he presses his tip of his sword against the man's chest. Curious onlookers have gathered around us clearly putting the man in black at a disadvantage. _

"Tch.. You'll pay for this!" The man in black says.

_The man makes a face like he just swallowed a bug and runs away. Sting lets go of my arm and gently puts his sword away._

"That was close. I'm glad I got here in time." He says to me with a smile on his face.

"Thank you, Sting."

"Will you please promise me something, Princess?" Sting asks me.

_Sting stands in front of me and gazes steadily into my eyes._

"Please don't ever leave my side again." Sting says to me.

"...I'm sorry. Even after Rufus lectured me. I'll be more careful from now on. I won't leave your side Sting."

_I say gazing back at him until a smile finally returns to his face. Now that the commotion is over, Sting and I take a walk through town until we reach the town square. Children are happily playing throwing a ball around._

"Just looking at the children playing calms the heart. Doesn't it?" I asked Sting.

"Yes..Children are honest and carefree. Their smiles are contagious." Sting answers me.

_The ball suddenly rolls by Sting's feet. The children wave at us, waiting for their ball._

"Here it comes!" Sting says to the children.

_Sting throws the ball to them. The ball arcs up into the blue sky and falls right into the hands of one of the children._

"You're really good, Sting." I complimented him.

"I used to play that's all. The time when I was a child. Brings back a lot of memories." He says to me with a soft voice.

_He whispers in a warm, soft voice. Although he's smiling, his eyes seem far away. Sting? My heart skips a beat as I get a glimpse of him looking so vulnerable. I stare at his profile for a while, then Sting looks back at me._

"..." Sting just looks at me saying nothing.

_The sad look on his face has vanished. He's back to his usual clear, peaceful expression._

"Let's go back to everyone else." He suddenly says.

"Okay." I replied.

_The sun is low in the sky by the time we arrive back at the inn. Sting helps me prepare the package with the apron inside for Grandma._

"I wonder if she'll like it.." I say out loud.

"I'm sure she will. It's a symbol of your kindness, Princess." Sting says to me with a smile.

"No, that's not what I meant." I say back to Sting.

"Hm?" Sting says then look at me.

_Sting stops folding up the apron._

"She raised me this whole time and I wasn't able to give her anything in return." I explain to Sting.

"So this is to apologize.. or rather to thank her." I say to Sting.

_My chest squeezes painfully when I think of Grandma._

"That's why you have such a kind heart. Princess." Sting says to me with a smile.

"Sting..." I say his name.

_He nods and smiles tenderly at me. I feel my mood getting lighter from Sting's words._

**Next Chapter - **We leave the village and are headed for.. "Whoa, look Lucy! All those rocks falling into the bottom of the ravine!" Gray suddenly says. "Aahh! I'm scared! I replied back with. We'll die if we fall!? We have travel up to Mt. Otaka to reach the palace. "Hand over that girl!" Some man said. "Do not leave my side Princess! No matter what happens..." Sting says to me. Another enemy suddenly attacks us. And this time we have nowhere to run!

**TO BE COTINUED...**

Notice - All characters will be OC, to fit the characters in the game.

Characters -

MC - Lucy

Lute - Sting

Haku - Gray

Ken - Natsu

Shion - Rouge

Gaia - Rufus


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Notice - I won't be updating for these few days, since I'm really busy, since I won't be updating I thought I'd write 2 chapters for you guys to enjoy.

Responds To : Guest - Sure i'll write one once I get enough time (:

Thank you everyone for the favourite and follows very much appreciate it (:

Feel free to vote if you guys want me to write a Graylu and Rolu.

Disclaimer - I don't own Fairy Tail or A Knights Devotion

Italic is like when the narrator speaks or Lucy's thoughts

**Recap -**

"That's why you have such a kind heart. Princess." Sting says to me with a smile.

"Sting..." I say his name.

_He nods and smiles tenderly at me. I feel my mood getting lighter from Sting's words._

**Chapter 4**

~Lucy's P.O.V~

_The next morning, the knights and I are eating breakfast together before we depart._

"Did you sleep well last night. Milady Lucy?" Sting suddenly asks me.

"Yes. I must have been really tired, because I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow." I answer Sting.

"Oh, stop trying to act all cutesy. You can sleep like a log anywhere, anytime!" Natsu says to me with an annoyed look on his face.

"Natsu!" I say in embarrassment.

"Do you have to be so loud in the morning? Shut up and eat!" Rouge says tiredly.

"If you can't sleep, you should call me, Lucy. I'll cuddle you in bed." Gray says to me with a grin.

_Gray grins, resting his cheek on his hand. Rouge seizes this opportunity to snatch one of Gray's croquettes from his place._

"Rouge! No stealing other people's food!" Sting scolds Rouge a little.

"Oops, He caught me.." Rouge says tiredly.

"..You've got a lot of nerve trying to pick a fight with me Rouge." Gray says a little mad.

"I thought you were done eating.." Rouge says to Gray sounding innocent.

"You guys aren't kids. Knock it off." Natsu says to Rouge and Gray.

"Gray, you can have my croquette." I said offering my croquette to Gray.

"You're so kind Lucy, but I'd rather you gave me a kiss." Gray says teasingly.

"I'll take it than!" Rouge says to me.

_Rouge reaches out his hand to take my croquette, but Sting stops him._

"Don't pay any attention to them Princess Lucy. They're always like this." Sting says to me.

"My croquette!" Rouge said with a whiny voice.

_Rouge's shoulders slump with disappointment as Sting takes the plate away from him._

"Lucy, make sure you fill up, If something happens to the carriage and we have to walk, you'll pass out without food!" Natsu says to me.

"Pass out? W-Why?" I ask Natsu.

_Rufus quietly looks up from his plate._

"Today we're traveling up Mt. Otaka." Rufus suddenly speaks up.

"Mt. Otaka?" I asked.

"Yes. It's a treacherous place with many narrow cliffside roads." Sting says to me.

"Every year several people die from falling off those cliffs." Natsu says to me.

"What!?" I said feeling a little scared.

"It's a miracle anyone can even pass through there, to be honest. I think we're pushing it taking a carriage there." Gray says.

"Sigh..This is such a pain. Isn't there an easier way. Commander?" Rouge says annoyed.

"No." Rufus says simply.

"We'll just have to be extra careful on this journey." Said Sting.

"Is the mountain really that dangerous? I've never traveled through the mountains before.." I say still feeling scared.

"You really are a country bumpkin, aren't you? Rouge says to me.

_Sting pokes Rouge's head. Sting smiles at me and takes a whistle from his breast pocket._

Please take this, Princess Lucy. It will protect you, if you need anything. Just blow it. I shall rush over to you right away." Sting says to me

"Thank you" I say to Sting, feeling a little better now.

_I take the whistle and put it in my pocket._

"You're knights from the castle right?" A man asks us.

_Some mean looking men approached our table. The knights pretend to continue eating, but signal each other so the men can't see._

"This girl a noble? If she's with knights, she must be someone important." The man asked about me.

"She's just a servant."Rufus says coldly.

_Rufus purposefully looks down at me with cold eyes._

"A servant? I've never heard of a servant so important she gets to share a meal with knights." The man said.

_The men erupt into high-pitched laughter and leave with sneers on their faces._

"Commander. I think it's time for us to depart." Sting says to Rufus.

"You're right. Everyone ready?" Rufus asks everyone.

_Everyone nods, looking slightly nervous. An uneasy feeling is starting to build up in my chest We climb into the carriage and immediately depart from the village._

"How many days is it until the capital?" I ask Sting.

"Two or three days. If everything goes smoothly." Sting answers me.

_We travel up the mountain road for a while and things brighten a little as we come across a valley below._

"I'm so scared..." I said out loud.

_The valley is at the bottom of a ravine really far down. Even looking at it makes me tremble._

"This cliffside route is dangerous, but if we get through it we'll arrive safely at the capital." Sting says to me.

"I see.."

_I have to be careful not to get in the way!_

"Wow look Lucy! All the rocks are falling down to the valley below!" Gray suddenly says to me.

"Ahh! I'm scared!" I say while seeing the rocks falling down below.

"If we fall, we're dead." Rouge says while reading.

"Not me." Natsu says.

"Wanna bet?" Gray asks Natsu.

"..." Sting says nothing.

_Sting keeps his mouth shut as the rest of the knights chat loudly. It seems like he's concerned about something outside the carriage._

"Who are you gonna bet on Sting? Rouge or Natsu? Gray asks Sting.

"Silence!" Sting suddenly says to Gray.

_The next moment, Sting turns to me as if he has sensed something._

"Princess, when we get out of the carriage, do NOT leave my side." Sting says to me suddenly.

"What!?" I say in confusion.

_Sting looks at me with serious eyes. Everyone's faces tighten at the sudden atmosphere._

"We'll go check it our first. Gray, Rouge Let's go." Natsu says.

"Okay." Gray says.

"Sigh. This is so irritating." Rouge says putting down his book.

"..." Rufus says nothing.

_Rufus checks his sword and then follows the rest of the men out of the carriage._

"Now let's go, Princess." Sting says to me.

"Y-Yes..." I say feeling worried.

_What in the world is going on? We get out of the carriage and the tension in the air raises. Everyone has their sword at the ready and are in fighting stances. _

"Sting! Take the Princess somewhere safe!" Rufus yells fast.

_Rufus yells. But we're already surrounded by mountain bandits._

"These are the knaves we ran into at breakfast!" Sting says.

"They were waiting for us!?" I say with fear.

"This way Princess!" Sting says.

"That woman is their weakness! Get her!" The bandit yells out to his group.

_Hearing the man's order the bandits all rush towards Sting and I at once! What should I do? They're going to get me! Sting! Without thinking I grab Sting's hand and he squeezes it tightly._

"Don't worry. Trust me." Sting says to me with a reassuring voice.

"Hurry up Sting!" Rufus yells to us.

"Leave this to us!" Gray says after Rufus.

"Bring it on! Natsu says to the bandits.

"Which one of you should we take care of first?" Rouge says to the bandits.

_Ching! Ching! _

_With the sound of swords clashing behind us. Sting and I run towards the mountain path, but more bandits appear from the mountain and within moments our path is blocked once again._

"..." Sting says nothing.

"Sting." I say my voice filled with worry and fear.

_The next moment, my view is obstructed._

"Oh." I say surprised.

_Sting's broad back is right before my eyes. He stands in front of me shielding me from the bandits._

".." Sting still stays silent.

_He draws his sword and brandishes it in front of the bandits. The several meters between him and the bandits grow smaller as he squares off against them._

"Princess." Sting says to me.

_Sting says to me over his shoulder._

"I'm going to protect you. So please stay by my side. I'll protect you, no matter what." Sting says to me.

"Okay." I respond to him.

_Just then the bandits all rush to Sting at once and attack him._

_CLANG! CLANG!_

_The sound of swords clashing rings out._

"Hand over that woman now!" The bandit says to Sting.

"Never!" Sting says back to the bandit.

_Sting protects me behind him as he faces off against the enemies. He has to pay attention to what's going on in front of him and behind him. So I'm totally in the way.._

_I'm putting Sting in danger if I stay here. If there was just a way I could divert the bandits... That's right! The whistle.. I know he told me not to leave his side, but I want to help him. I let go of Sting's hand and start running._

_TWEET! TWEET!_

_I blow the whistle to draw in the bandits._

"The girl's running! After her!" The bandit call out to his group.

"Princess!" Sting says surprised.

_TWEET! TWEET!_

"Over there! Find her and get her!" Says the bandit.

_I leave the path and run deeper into the mountains. My clothes catch on branches and I stumble on rocks. I hop over a fallen tree and slip through tangled vines to lure the enemy out further._

"We won't let you get away!" Yells the bandit.

_I hear footsteps approach. I've run so far, I don't know where I am and I'm running out of breath. That's it.. I can't run anymore! I hid myself in the shadow of a large tree._

_*Rustle* *Rustle*_

_The enemies footsteps gradually become louder._

"She must be hiding around here somewhere! Find her!" The bandit yells.

_It's only a matter of time before they find me. My pulse pounds with nervousness and I'm breathing heavily. Just then_

"!" Im scared now.

_Someone roughly grabs my arm. It's all over... I'm too frightened to run away. My legs won't move. I squeeze my eyes shut and prepare myself for the worst._

"Princess." Someone says quietly to me.

_What!? I timidly open my eyes. Sting is the one holding onto my arm._

"Sting!" I say feeling relief.

"Thanks to Your Royal Highness. I defeated them one by one, but please refrain from doing anything else dangerous like this." Sting says quietly.

"I'm sor.." I wasn't able to finish my sentence when someone cuts me off.

"Here she is!" The bandit yells out.

_CLANG! _

_Sting pushes me behind him again and attacks the bandit with his sword._

"Princess, this way!" Sting says.

"Okay!" I replied.

_CLANG! CLANG!_

_He takes my hand and we begin to run away, but more enemies appear._

_*Rustle* *Rustle*_

_Hearing footsteps behind us, we run to see another bandit behind us! _

"The girl is mine!" Yell the bandit chasing us.

"Kyaah!" I screamed.

_I scream and Sting quickly turns around._

"I won't let you have her!" Yells Sting.

_Sting attacks the enemy. The bandits come at us from all directions, but Sting defeats them one by one with amazing swordsmanship._

_CHING! CHING!_

_The endless stream of bandits have pushed us into a corner near the edge of a cliff. A river flows in the valley below and if we fall we'll be done for. What are we going to do?_

"If you hand over the girl. I'll spare your life." Says the bandit.

"No." Sting says.

"Then you don't care what happens next?" The bandit says.

_Every step the bandits take towards us. Sting and I step backwards._

_*Klop* *Klop* *Klop* _

_Rocks at our feet tumble down to the valley below, disappearing without a sound._

"So what'll it be?" The bandit says.

"..." Sting says nothing and neither do I.

_They're going to kill us both.. If I give myself up, at least Sting can be spared._

"Sting, please let me go to them." I say.

"..." Sting says nothing.

_He silently shakes his head. Then with his sword still drawn on the bandits, he pulls my body tightly against his._

"Will you trust me Princess?" Sting says.

_He gazes at me steadily, and I know I can. I look back at him and give a small nod._

"Then close your eyes." Sting says.

_He whispers in my ear and I do as I am told and close my eyes. I feel both of his arms tightening around me. What's he going to do? The next moment.. Sting jumps off the cliff, still holding me tightly in his arms._

"Kyaah!" I scream.

_I can feel us falling at an incredible speed towards the valley below. I'm in total shock and I feel myself losing consciousness in Sting's arms..._

"Princess! Princess Lucy!" Someone's calling me.

_I hear a voice in the distance... And something soft on my lips..Mm..? What... is this...? A dream? Or... There's something warm and gentle, but in an instant, it disappears from my lips._

**Next Chapter - ** After Sting and I jump off the cliff. I wake up and... "Princess, you're awake!" Sting says to me. Sting stands naked before me, and my clothes are being dried over the fire!? "I'm sorry, is that too tight?" I asked Sting. "No.." Sting says. "..." I feel myself being drawn into a color of Sting's deep brown eyes, and I can't look away.

**To Be Continued..**

Notice - All characters will be OC, to fit the characters in the game.

Characters -

MC - Lucy

Lute - Sting

Haku - Gray

Ken - Natsu

Shion - Rouge

Gaia - Rufus


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Disclaimer - I don't own Fairy Tail or A Knights Devotion

Italic is like when the narrator speaks or Lucy's thoughts

**Recap -**

"Princess! Princess Lucy!" Someone's calling me.

_I hear a voice in the distance... And something soft on my lips..Mm..? What... is this...? A dream? Or... There's something warm and gentle, but in an instant, it disappears from my lips._

**Chapter 5**

~Lucy's P.O.V~

...Mmnn... I say.

_I slightly open my eyes and for a moment I'm unsure of where I am. It's dim in here... bumpy rocks everywhere. It's a cave, but why? Am I still half asleep? For some reason Sting's cloak is draped over my body. What's going on?_

_*Crackle* *Crackle*_  
_  
__I hear the sound of fire wood burning. I turn in the direction of the sound and see someone with his broad back turned to me naked from the waist up. The flames illuminate his profile as he tosses more wood onto the fire._

"Sting." I call out.

"...Princess?" Sting says surprised.

_He turns around and immediately runs to my side._

"You're awake! I'm so glad!" Sting says to me.

_I can sense his relief from the look on his face and the sound of his voice_.

"I'm so glad you are safe milady." Said Sting with relief in his voice.

"And I'm glad you're safe too Sting." I say to Sting.

"Are you alright?" Sting asks me.

"My back and arm hurt a little." I answer him.

"Probably from the impact when we fell in the river. I am drying your clothes right now. Princess please do with my cloak for now." Sting says to me.

"Thank you...I mean wait!" I say suddenly realizing what he just said.

_My clothes are drying? I peek under the cloak and am shocked. I'm not wearing any clothes! I'm just in my underwear! Does that mean he saw me!? I wrap the cloak tighter around me and try to regain my composure. Calm down calm down. I remember we were being chased by bandits and Sting saved me and then we jumped off a cliff! So that's why I'm dressed like this._

"What's wrong Princess?" Sting asks me after seeing my reaction.

_Sting asks me in his usual smooth voice. It seems as if I'm the only one embarrassed by this situation._

"..." I don't know what to say.

_My face feels hot. I can't bring myself to look Sting straight in the eyes. I draw his cloak up to my face. __  
_  
"I had my eyes closed, so please do not worry." Sting says.

"Oh." I say.

_Sting gazes at me with a smile. I just have to trust him. He had his eyes closed and didn't see anything. I'll just leave it at that._

"Princess, I am deeply sorry to have put you in such a dangerous situation." Sting says to.

"We jumped off the cliff into the river. didn't we?" I asked.

"Yes. No matter what. I could not let the enemies have you, milady." Sting says.

_Sting gazes right into my eyes and I..._

"To do something that desperate." I say.

"Are you stunned?" Sting asks me.

_Sting asks in a teasing voice. I shake my head and smile back at him._

"I'm just glad we're okay. It's all, because you trusted me Princess. I will go to any lengths necessary in order to protect you, my Princess. Now and forever." Says Sting.

_Sting smiles gently, and I see strong resolve deep in his eyes._

"I'm sure it was difficult to swim with me when I was unconscious. Thank you so much." I say.

"It was nothing. Your Highness. In the morning we shall travel up the river and meet up with the rest of the knights." Sting says.

_I suddenly remember how the rest of the men were fighting against the bandits as well._

"I wonder if they are all right? They were surrounded by so many bandits." I ask Sting with worry in my voice.

"Do not worry. They would not be defeated by the likes of simple mountain bandits." Sting answers me.

_Sting chuckles softly._

"Are you thirsty Princess? Shall I take you to the river for a drink?" Sting asks me.

"Please." I answer to Sting.

_I put on Sting's cloak and he walks slowly by my side gently guiding my way. I scoop up some water from the river into my hands and it's crisp and cold._

"Mmm. It's delicious!" I say smiling.

"Since we are so far upstream the water is very clean here." Sting says to me smiling.

_Wanting more water I bring my hands up to my lips when I suddenly stop. That sensation I felt... That soft warm sensation I felt on my lips, when I was half-conscious... It felt different than how my hands it felt different than how my hands feel against my lips now. It was fuller, more gentle... Could it be..._

"..." What should I say...

"What is it milday?" Sting asks me with a surprised look on his face.

_I look up and see Sting's face close to mine peering at me quizzically. No.. It can't be.._

"Princess?" Sting calls out my name.

"N-No, it's nothing... The water is really delicious, isn't it?" I say.

_I look away from Sting and back at the river trying to hide the expression on my face by scooping up more water. After we are done drinking water, we return to the cave._

"I shall stand guard, Princess. So please lie down and rest." Said Sting.

"Thank you." I say.

_Sting turns his back to me and is about to return to the fire. I see several cuts on his back and arms!_

"Sting, your arm!" I say surprised.

"..." Sting says nothing and turns to look at me.

_Sting quietly stops and turns around to look at me._

"It is nothing, milady." Sting replies back to me.

"Were you hurt by protecting me Sting?" I say with worry to Sting.

"Please do not worry. Now please rest." Sting says with a smile.

"No! I must tend to your wounds!"

"What?.." Sting says looking surprised.

_I look at his wounds under the light of the fire and am shocked at how deep they are._

"Look at all this blood!" I say surprised at how much blood there was.

"I am fine, Princess." Sting says trying to tell me it's fine.

"No, you're not! What do you think is going to happen to you, if you neglect wounds like this!?" I say to Sting my voice filled with worry.

"I am used to wounds like this. Your Highness." Sting says trying to tell me it's not a big deal.

"Be quiet and listen to me! That is an order!" I say to Sting.

"Princess." Sting says a little surprised looking at me.

_Sting gazes at me with a look of surprise on his face. What can I use as a bandage? Oh, that's right.. My clothes are now dry, and I search the pockets and pull out my handkerchief._

"Princess..?" Sting says quizzically looking at me.

"I'm going to use this as a bandage." I say to Sting.

_I tie it around Sting's arm._

"...Forgive me for making Your Highness do this." Sting says looking at me gently.

"I can't just leave it like this." I say to Sting still filled with worry.

"Tsst..!" Sting suddenly makes a sound.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Is it too tight?" I asked.

"No.." Sting says.

_I lean in closer to look at Sting's face and our eyes meet at point blank range._

"..." Sting says nothing as I also say nothing. Just staring at each other.

_His smooth bangs falling against his forehead. The color of his deep mesmerizing eyes. My pulse begins to race in front of Sting like this. What am I supposed to do at a moment like this? If I fidget now. He'll know my heart's racing... I maintain my composure and continue tending to his wounds._

"These wounds.. You could have died. Sting.." I say to Sting with worry.

"..." Sting says nothing.

"You should have just let them have me." I say to Sting. Felling bad I made him get hurt, because of me.

"..." Sting still says nothing.

_He just chuckles, not answering me._

"Thank you for tending to my injuries, Princess. I am fine now." Sting says.

"Sting.." I say quietly.

"Do not worry anymore, and please rest." Sting says to me.

_He's avoiding me... Sting has his usual pleasant smile on his face. I have no choice, but to smile back at him._

"Good night. Sting." I say to Sting.

"Sweet dreams, my Princess." Says Sting.

_I lie down and feel my eyelids growing heavy. Sting's face gradually starts to get blurry against the light of the fire._

"I.." Sting says.

_I faintly hear Sting's voice in my hazy consciousness. I try to open my heavy eyelids, but my body doesn't obey._

"I am prepared to sacrifice my life for you and the sake of the king." Sting says quietly.

_Hm.. What does he mean..? I'm sure that's what I hear him say, but I'm falling asleep, and I can't ask him about it. He's prepared to sacrifice his life... I feel such sadness at those words as I fall into a deep sleep. Something... Something smells so good... A delicious aroma rouses me from my slumber and I see the bright sunlight pouring in from the entrance of the cave._

"It's morning..." I say to myself.

_I look around, but don't see Sting anywhere. Feeling strange. I change into my dry clothes. I walk out of the cave and find Sting grilling something over the fire._

"Good morning Sting. " I greeted him.

"Oh, You're awake Princess! Good morning.' Sting greets me back.

"That smells wonderful, What is it?" I ask Sting what he is grilling.

"I caught some fish earlier." Sting answers me.

_Sting pierces the fish skillfully with a stick and holds it over the flames. From time to time he turns the fish over to check on it._

"Wow. Knights can do anything!" I say out of amazement.

"Did you think we were only good for fighting with swords, milday?" Sting asks.

"No, I had this image that you were like nobles who had servants cook for you." I replied.

_Sting looks at me and smiles, but then immediately turns his gaze back on the fish._

"I learned this a long time ago.." Sting says quietly.

_Oh, there it is again.. A faraway look takes over Sting's eyes just like when he played ball with those children. His eyes are looking at the fish, but somehow they seem blank._

"There, it's done. Here, Princess." Sting says and hands me a fish.

"T-Thank you!" I say as I accepted the fish from Sting.

"Be careful not to burn your tongue." Sting says to me, warning me that it's hot.

"Thank you, I will!"

_I blow on the fish and then take a bite._

"Hot!" I say out loud.

"Are you alright milady!?" Sting asks me with a worry expression.

"Yes.. And after you just told me to be careful, but it's delicious!" I say.

"Heh..." Sting lets out a quiet laugh.

_Sting chuckles._

"That's just like you Milady Lucy.." Sting said.

"Oh, are you laughing at me!?" I asked Sting.

"No milady. I am not laughing." Sting denies.

"Yes, you are! You're definitely laughing!" I say back to Sting.

"I would never laugh at my Princess!" Sting says still denying it.

_Sting says coolly as he takes a bite of his fish._

"...Heh." Sting suddenly lets out a quiet laugh.

"See! Haha." I suddenly said and started laughing a long with Sting.

_As we eat our fish, our eyes meet and we burst out laughing._

"This fish is sooo good. It's probably the best fish I've ever tasted!" I say to Sting with a smile.

"I am pleased you like it milady." Sting says with a smile.

_My heart thumps as he grins at me. After we finish eating, Sting and I begin making our way up the river. Halfway up the river, we meet up with the rest of the knights, who managed to fight off the enemy._

"I am so relieved, you are safe Princess." Rufus says when he see's Sting and I.

"It's all thanks to Sting." I say to Rufus.

"Hey, why are your clothes al tattered Lucy?" Natsu suddenly asks me.

"Oh, that's because.." I was unable to finish my sentence when someone cuts me off.

"You look better in worn-out clothes like that." Says Rouge.

"..." I don't even know what to say to that.

"Did Sting try anything weird with you?" Asks Gray?

"I'm not like you Gray. We jumped into the river to run away from the bandits. Princess forgive me. Please bear with it until we reach the next town." Sting says to me.

"No, I'm just fine. Sting, I'm more worried about your wounds.." I say my voice filled with worry.

"Sting, were you hurt?" Rufus suddenly asks Sting.

"Yes, but the Princess took care of my injuries, so I am much better now." Sting says with a smile.

"Hmm.. She took care of you, huh? You sure nothing sexy happened? You two were alone together all night, after all." Gray asks with a grin on his face.

"I don't even want to know what goes on inside your head Gray." Says Sting.

_Sting is back to his old self. My chest stings as I watch him exchange friendly banter with the men. Why am I feeling this way? Why am I so sad? I gaze as Sting's profile confused at these indescribable feelings I have inside of me._

**Next Chapter- ** We somehow manage to pass through the mountains and just when I think things have calmed down.. "Why don't you let me show off for once?" Says Gray." I'm not doing it to show off!" Sting replies to Gray. Tension arise between Sting and Gray... And in an unimaginable turn of events. "We must have someone replace her." Says the mayor. "What?" I say. If I don't accept, we can't continue our journey!? A crisis in the village.

**To Be Continued...**

Notice - All characters will be OC, to fit the characters in the game.

Characters -

MC - Lucy

Lute - Sting

Haku - Gray

Ken - Natsu

Shion - Rouge

Gaia - Rufus


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sorry for the long wait for chapter 6, but I've been really busy these few days so I'm very sorry for the long wait!

Disclaimer - I don't own Fairy Tail or A Knights Devotion

Italic is like when the narrator speaks or Lucy's thoughts.

**Recap -**

_Sting is back to his old self. My chest stings as I watch him exchange friendly banter with the men. Why am I feeling this way? Why am I so sad? I gaze as Sting's profile confused at these indescribable feelings I have inside of me._

**Chapter 6**

~Lucy's P.O.V~

_Sting and I have joined up with the rest of the knights again. After we safely pass through the mountains we arrive at a lake._

"Let's stop here to make our plans going forward." Rufus says to us.

_Everyone sits down by the lake shore. Rufus spreads out a map in the middle and then looks around at everyone_.

"Because of the attack by the bandits, we have stayed far from the direct route to the palace." Rufus stated.

"So we're here now?" Gray says.

_Gray points to a lake on the map._

"We're pretty far from the mountain path." Gray continues.

"We're going completely in the wrong direction. What the hell are we doing?" Rouge says with a little annoyed tone.

"That being said. We can't turn back the way we came. The bandits will be waiting for us."Sting says.

"But what else can we do?" Natsu asks.

"Shall we fight them again?" Gray asks.

"We need to put the safety of the princess first." Says Rufus.

"Which road should we take then? We should choose a safe, well travelled route." Says Sting.

"Wait a minute. I think I remember something." Says Natsu.

_Natsu turns the map around to face him and frowns._

"I remember! It's Shika village!" Natsu tells us.

"What about it?" Asks Sting.

"One of my customers from the blacksmith shop mentioned it. When they visit a relative who lives in a town near the palace, they pass through Shika." Says Natsu.

_Everyone looks at Rufus._

"What shall we do, Commander?" Sting asks Rufus.

"All right, lets trust your customer and go through Shika village. We leave in thirty minutes." Rufus says to us.

"I'm gonna go move around for a while." Natsu tells us.

"I don't have anything else to do, so I'm going with Natsu. What about you Rouge?" Gray asks.

"Nap." Rouge says.

_Everyone stands up to go enjoy their free time. However Sting stays by my side._

"What would you like to do, Princess?" Sting asks me.

"I was thinking of taking a walk." I answer Sting.

"Then I shall accompany you." Says Sting.

_We stroll through the dappled sunlight shining through the tress. The only things we can hear are the birds singing and the rustle of leaves stirred by the wind._

"It has been a long time, since I spent such a quiet peaceful time like this." Sting suddenly says breaking the silence.

"Me too, I'm still in disbelief over what has happened to me these past few days." I say to Sting.

"I'm sure you are milday. Anyone would be surprised if a group of knights suddenly showed up and declared them royalty." Sting said.

"Are you ever unsure of anything Sting?" I ask him.

"Of course. I'm not perfect milday." Sting answers.

_Sting smiles softly at me and I.._

"I don't think a perfect person exists." I say.

"That's right, but that is just how humans are." Sting says back.

_Sting smiles gently. Seeing his smile I feel myself relax._

"Look Princess! There's a deer!" Sting says to me.

"A deer? Where?"

"Over there in the shadow of that tree. See? It's looking at us." Sting says pointing at the deer.

_I look in the direction Sting is pointing and see a deer watching us with his eyes._

"Wow. A real deer! I've never seen one before! It's so cute!" I say with excitement!

"There are a lot of grasses and berries in this area that deer loves to eat." Sting tells me.

"I've only ever seen them in book! It was my dream to see one in person!" I say smiling at Sting.

"I am so glad. So happy your dream came true Princess." He says smiling back at me.

_The deer briskly turns and disappears into the forest._

"What's your dream Sting?" I ask.

"My dream?" Sting says look surprised by my question.

"The prosperity of our country, of course." Sting answers.

_Sting says smoothly and gazes at me._

"You don't want to see anything or have anything special?" I ask Sting.

"No." Sting answers me.

"You've never wanted anything just for yourself?" I asked.

"..No. I don't think I have milady." Sting answers me.

_Sting looks up the sun filtered through the leaves of the tree. He has a smile on his face, but there's a sadness about it... There it is again.. That faraway look in his eyes. What should I say? To put the prosperity of the country above his own wishes...So many thoughts must run through Sting's mind._

"I apologize. Your Highness, this conversation must bore you." Sting says apologetically.

"No, of course not!" I say.

"Princess..." Sting says quietly.

_Sting quietly looks down at me and smile. The knights and I have arrived at the next village Shika._

"Wow. This town is huge! There's so much going on at the marketplace too!" I say amazed at my surroundings.

"Ooh, pumpkin filled sweet rolls. Those look so good..." Natsu says staring at the pumpkin sweet rolls.

"This town is much more urban than I imagined." Sting says looking around also.

"And the girls are way prettier." Says Gray.

"They just seem that way, because we've been travelling with this one for so long." Rouge says looking at me.

"Um., I can hear Rouge." I say to him.

"..." Rufus has got nothing to say.

_There are vegetable stands, cheese shops, flower shops.. and so much more lining the streets and the plaza. A large statue stands in the middle of the plaza as the town symbol. A legendary knight beside a white princess... It's like something out of a fairy tale. I read the plaque on the statue when.._

_THUD!_

"Aahh!" I suddenly screamed.

"I-I'm sorry!" A girl apologizes to me when she bumped into me.

_A girl runs right into me. She keeps looking over her shoulder as if she's frightened. Is someone chasing her? I think , and then I hear the sound of men yelling._

"Where is she? Find her and bring her back!" A man says.

"O-Oh no!" The girl who bumps into me says.

"Hide under the table!" I say to the girl helping her.

_I quickly pull back the cloth draped over the vegetable stand and hide the girl underneath._

_TMP! TMP! TMP!_

_The men's footstep grow louder, and I can tell they are getting closer._

"Where'd she go!?" The man says.

_Here they are! Take that! I watch carefully as the men run by, and then stick out my leg and trip one!_

"Whoa! Oww! Did you just trip me, woman!?" He asks me.

"You caught me! It's because you're bullying the weak!" I say to him.

"Can you believe this woman? Get her!" The man says to his friends.

"!" What now!?

_The men raises their hands to hit me when..._

_SLAP!_

"Owww! W-What are you doing!?" One of the men said.

"That's my line. What are you doing?" Sting says, coming to my rescue!

_Sting and the other knights twist the men's arm behind their backs and save me!_

"Only the lowest kind of man would ever raise his hand to a woman." Says Gray.

"You'll have to get through us first before you ever lay a hand on her." Says Natsu

"So what'll it be?" Rouge asks the men.

"Damn it!" The man says.

"You have ten seconds. If you don't want to get hurt. I suggest you get out of our sight." Sting says to the man.

"...You'll pay for this! Let's go men! He says to us.

_The men rush off. Seeing them leave, the girl comes out from under the table._

"Thank you, Sir Knights.. and thank you Miss!" The girl says to us.

"Be careful going home so the men don't see you." I say to her.

_The girl bows politely to the knights and leaves the market place._

"You're really making me nervous Princess. Didn't you think of the trouble you could get in tripping rogues like that?" Rouge says looking at me.

"I'm sorry.." I apologize to everyone.

"It's fine. That is what we are her for, milady." Sting says to me with a smile.

"There Sting goes again. Stealing all the good lines for himself." Gray says looking a Sting.

"I just did what was right." Sting replies to Gray.

"Why don't you let me show off for a change?" Gray suddenly says to Sting almost complaining.

"I wasn't doing it to show off!" Sting explains.

_The men stand face to face glaring at each other. Even though it seems like they're joking, I can tell they're serious and I begin to get nervous. _

"What should we do about them Natsu?" I asked.

"Don't worry. Their personalities are completely opposites, but they're more like closer rivals than enemies." Natsu says like it was a normal thing.

_Just then..._

"Damn it!" A man says running towards us!

"Huh?" I say looking at the direction of the voice.

_I turn around in the direction of the voice and see one of the men who just left raising a rod to attack the knights._

"Watch out!" I yell out to the knights to warn them!

"Gray!" Sting says.

"Sting!" Gray calls out.

_Gray releases an arrow. The arrow pierces the man's rod and then Sting slices it in two with his sword._

"Arrghhh!" The man makes a sound.

_Scared out of his wits the man runs away as fast as he can._

"There." Sting says.

"We got him." Gray says.

_The two knights bump fists and grin at each other. They were in perfect sync with each other. They must really respect each other's skill. I'm glad to see the two of them get along._

"Shall we go?" Sting says looking at us.

"Yes, I heard from a villager there's a tunnel near town. Which is a short cut to the palace." Rufus says to us.

"We should hurry." Says Gray.

_Gray begins to leave, but Rufus stops him._

"Wait. Only the mayor can open that city gate. So we must meet with him first." Rufus

_We quickly head towards to mayor's house. We arrive at the mayor's house._

"We'd like to have an audience with the mayor, please." Rufus asks the servant.

"Please wait here." The servant says.

_The servant disappears into the house and then we hear some kind of commotion._

"But we almost had her!" A voice says.

"If only they hadn't interfered! Fine, fine you can tell me about it later." Another voice says.

_A man presumably the mayor appears in the doorway followed by several men. I look at the men and gasp. It's them! It's the same men we just chased off._

"It's them!" Natsu says in shook!

_Hearing Natsu speak the men look in our direction._

"What?! Mayor, she's the one! That woman and those knights got in our way!" The man says to the mayor.

"What did you say!?" The mayor asked the man.

"Wait! We were just trying to help the girl." I say trying to explain myself.

"Just keep your mouth shut, Okay?" Rouge says to me.

"Pardon me, but what is going on here?" Sting asks the Mayor.

"Is it true you protected a girl from these men?" The mayor asked us.

"Yeah. What about it?" Gray says.

"Well than, we've got a problem here. That girl was supposed to marry the Count today." Says the mayor.

"What?" I say in confusion and surprise.

"The Count holds a lot of power in this town! How are we going to make up for this!?" Says the men.

"That's enough. i will explain the situation." The mayor says.

_The mayor interrupts the man and then continues. _

"The Count controls everything in this town. So if this marriage doesn't go ahead as planned we're in a lot of trouble." The mayor explains to us.

_Wow... I had no idea.._

"But she ran away. There's nothing you can do about that." Gray says.

"We'll bring her back, no matter what, but we'll need someone to stand in for the girl until we find her." The mayor says.

_The mayor looks in my direction._

"...Will you do it?" The mayor asks me.

"Excuse me!?" I say.

_Sting takes one step towards the mayor._

"I'm sorry Mayor, but we must refuse." Sting says to the mayor.

"But you have to! If you stand in for the girl, I shall open the gate for you." The mayor says to Sting and us.

"Listen, we didn't do anything wrong here, she was being chased by those men. Who wouldn't try to save her?" Gray says.

"Plus. there's no way this one can stand in for the girl." Rouge says.

"No matter the reason. I cannot allow this." Rufus says.

_Everyone is standing up for me, but I can't help, but feel some responsibility for what's happened. It's because of my actions that things ended up this way.._

"This is ridiculous, Lucy, let's go." Natsu says to me/

"Natsu, wait!" I say.

_He grabs my arm, but I gently remove myself from his grip. I stare right into the mayor's eyes._

"Very well. I'll stand in for the girl." I say to the mayor.

"What are you saying Milady Lucy!?" Sting says surprise by my sudden response to the mayor.

"Sting, everyone.. Please listen. Even though I didn't mean to this happened, because of me. So please let me take her place. After everything's settled he'll open the gate for us and we can continue on to the palace."

"Milady Lucy.."Sting says while looking at me.

_Sting stares at me and then closed his mouth. The other knights exchange glances, not sure what to do, but I have made up my mind._

**Next Chapter- **I've decided to stand in for the bride! "Leave it to us." Natsu says. "Milady Lucy, please don't force youself." Rufus says to me. The knights begin to search for the real bride. "It's not too late. I can't let anything happen to you." Sting says to me. Sting's acting differently. What are his true feelings?

**To Be Continued...**

Notice - All characters will be OC, to fit the characters in the game.

Characters -

MC - Lucy

Lute - Sting

Haku - Gray

Ken - Natsu

Shion - Rouge

Gaia - Rufus


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Respond to - 9linn8 - Thank you, I'm glad you like it (:

Guest - You sure read my mind, I was going to my forged wedding after I'm done with this story, and with Haku and Shion. If you don't mind waiting, since it takes 3 hours or longer to write one story for 1 chapter lol. Yea I know it's expensive ): Well the reason I choose Rufus is, because he doesn't like Lucy in this route or any other character's route so yea.

Thank you for favourite, follows, and reviews, very much appreciate it (:

Disclaimer - I don't own Fairy Tail or A Knights Devotion

Italic is like when the narrator speaks or Lucy's thoughts.

**Recap -**

"Very well. I'll stand in for the girl." I say to the mayor.

"What are you saying Milady Lucy!?" Sting says surprise by my sudden response to the mayor.

"Sting, everyone.. Please listen. Even though I didn't mean to this happened, because of me. So please let me take her place. After everything's settled he'll open the gate for us and we can continue on to the palace."

"Milady Lucy.."Sting says while looking at me.

_Sting stares at me and then closed his mouth. The other knights exchange glances, not sure what to do, but I have made up my mind._

**Chapter 7**

~Lucy's P.O.V~

"Very well. I'll take the girl's place." I say.

_I have decided to stand in for the bride until they find her. The knights seem troubled by my decision, but in the end they relent and accept it._

"Mayor, She will only stand in for the girl until we find her, is that understood?" Sting asks the mayor.

"Of course, but the sooner you find her the better, because the wedding will be held this evening at the count's mansion." The mayor says to Sting and I.

"W-Wedding!?" I say out of surprise.

_I glance at the clock and see it's only a few hours until evening._

"That doesn't give us much time. Sigh.. What a pain..." Rouge says sighing.

"We have to find that girl. For Lucy's sake. So once we finish this task, you'd better give us a sweet reward!" Gray says with a grin.

"What!?" I say with surprise in my facial expression.

"Just leave it to us." Natsu says to me next.

"Okay." I answer back.

"Please don't push yourself, Milady Lucy." Rufus says to me.

"I won't." I respond back to Rufus.

_Rufus looks at the rest of the knights._

"Sting, you will continue guarding Milady Lucy and the rest of us will search for the runaway bride. Understood?" Rufus says to Sting.

"Yes. Commander." Sting answers.

"Thank you everyone. Please find her." I say to the knights.

_The knights split up and begin searching the town leaving Sting and me at the mayor's house. The mayor excuses himself and leaves Sting and me. Please let them find the girl soon... I sit down on the sofa, clasp my hands together and close my eyes. Even though I volunteered to stand in for the bride. I'm just now feeling anxiety over the graveness of this situation. _

"Milady Lucy." Sting suddenly spoke up.

"Yes?" I say opening my eyes looking at Sting.

_I open my eyes to see Sting gazing quietly at me._

"Since it is something Your Highness decided, I did not say anything, but of you really don't want to do this I shall take you away from here at once." Sting says while looking at me.

_His voice is so serious. His eyes are so sincere. Sting's feelings resound in my heart._

"Sting.." I say

_Just then, the door opens with a bang._

"It's terrible! The Count has come!" The mayor says panicking.

"What?" Sting says shook with the sudden news.

"!" What to do now?

"He says he can't wait until evening and wants to see his bride at once!" The mayor tells us.

"What should we do!?" I ask.

"We don't know how long it will take the knights to find the real bride, so we cannot stall any longer." Sting says.

_Sting scans the room._

"Milady Lucy, let us hide in the closet." Sting says to me.

"But.." I say.

"Mayor, please tell him that his bride is not here yet." Sting tells the mayor what to do.

"O-Okay!" The mayors agrees.

"Come Milady Lucy!" Sting says to me taking my hand.

_Sting takes my hand and beckons me inside the closet. The closet is stuffed with clothes and other things. There is barely enough room for the both of us to fit inside._

"Pardon me, Princess..." Sting whispers to me.

"No, excuse me.." I whisper back to Sting.

_Sting pushes against the clothes stuffed inside the closet. He's trying to make more room for me, but our bodies are pressed together and our faces close..._

"..." Sting and I both say nothing.

_Sting and I try to breathe as quietly as we can and suddenly we hear voices._

"Where is my bride Mayor!?" The Count asks.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't the Count!" The mayor says.

"I want to see her now! Where is she?" The Count asks again.

"She's not here yet, Count!" The mayor answers the Count.

"That can't be! We're almost ready to depart!" The Count says.

_Sting and I make eye contact in the dim light and we hold our breath. What's going to happen if he finds us? Sting's body is pressed right against me. I can feel the warmth of his body on mine. My heart is pounding so hard for two reasons : I can barely breath.._

"..." Sting is silent.

_Sting is straining to hear the conversation going on outside of the closet. I'm sure he must be nervous, but his expression is clear as ever. He must not think anything of being so close to me like this..._

"Are you sure she's not hiding somewhere, Mayor?" The Count asks suspiciously.

"W-What are you saying. Count?" The mayor asks.

_He's going to find us! Frightened. I fall backward._

_Thump! _

_Oh no! I inadvertently make a noise since I moved inside the closet._

"Did you hear something?" The Count asks.

"!" Sting says nothing.

_Sting quickly wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me against him._

"Please bear with his Princess." Sting whispers quietly to me.

_I-I know, but... This is making me even more nervous! Feeling Sting's hot breath against my ear as he whispers makes the thumping of my heart come to a climax! Oh no.. I'm suddenly feeling dizzy, I shouldn't move. I stay still in Sting's arms and he squeezes me tightly as if telling me everything's going to be all right._

"You heard that, didn't you Mayor?" The Count asks.

"N-Now that you mention it..I've been finding lots of mice in the house lately...! The mayor answers the Count.

"Hm.. It was just the sound of mice running? Very well. So my bride really isn't here?" The Count asks once again.

"No, She's not here!" The mayor replies.

"Hmm.. She's still not stuck on him is she?" The Count asks.

"...No! Of course not..!" The mayor answers.

_"Him"? Who are they talking about? The mayor and count's voice grow distant. It seems like they have left the room. Phew that made me so nervous.. We finally get out of the closet._

"Princess, please pardon me for the rudeness." Sting says looking embarrassed.

"O-Of course..." I answer back to him.

_I look up and see that Sting's face is slightly pink._

"Your face is red Sting." I say.

"What..?" Sting says.

"I'm sorry I made you so nervous." I apologized to Sting.

"Oh no that's not.." Sting said cutting himself off.

"Hm?"

"...It's nothing." Sting says after my reply.

_Sting smiles and looks away shyly. Shortly the mayor returns._

"The count has gone home." He informs us.

"That's quite a relief..." Sting says.

"Now we can relax. Oh, that's right. May I ask you something Mayor?" I ask.

"What is it?" Says the mayor.

"What was the Count talking about when he said Is she still stuck on him?" I asked.

"..." The mayor remains quiet for a few seconds.

_A troubled expression passes over the Mayors face with great difficulty, he begins to speak. _

"To tell the truth, the Count has a very bad reputation, not only does he evade taxes, but he charges ridiculous taxes on the villagers and indulges in every possible luxury and he destroys anyone who opposes him." The mayor says.

"That's what kind of person he is?" I ask.

"It's a terrible thing to use one's social position to torment others." Sting suddenly says.

"And he has banished his bride - to - be's lover to a faraway town, forcing them to break up." Says the mayor.

"That's horrible!" I say.

"So in other words, the girl is being forced to marry the Count." Sting asks.

"Yes, so it's no wonder she's run away." Says the mayor.

"This is just too cruel for words. Just because he's a Count, that doesn't give him the right to take away other people's happiness!" I say getting angry at the Count's selfishness.

"Milady Lucy.." Sting says my name.

"Are you sure you can't cancel this wedding?" I ask.

"Not unless the Count is somehow over thrown." The Mayor says.

"So that's what we must do then." I say.

"Milady Lucy, What are you.." Sting asks.

_I stared evenly at Sting and the Mayor._

"If we can get evidence that he is committing crimes, I think we can over thrown the Count." I stated.

"Wha..." Sting says looking at me.

"If the Count is hiding any of his assets, it must be at his mansion." The mayor says.

"Then when I go to the Count's mansion tonight I will search for evidance of tax evasion." I say to the mayor.

"Oh, you will? Thank you!" The mayor says happily.

"Please wait. This it too dangerous Milady Lucy. I cannot allow it.." Sting says his voice fills with worry.

"But this is our chance. Forcing her to marry him is just too sad and I think the villagers are suffering, because of the Count as well." I state my reason to Sting.

_I think I can do something about this. So I have to at least try!_

"But Princess..." Sting says his voice still fills with worry.

"Don't worry. I won't do anything dangerous!" I say to Sting.

"..." Sting says nothing.

_Sting clenches his fists. He stares at me like he wants to say something, but stays silent. Before long it's time to head to the Count's mansion._

"Lucy will go in the bride's carriage. Sir Sting, please ride in my carriage." The mayor says.

"Thank you." I say.

"..." Sting's still silent.

"I'll go on ahead then." I say to Sting.

_I say to Sting, who hasn't said a word this whole time. I'm just about to climb into the carriage when..._

"Milady Lucy.." Sting calls out to me.

"Yes..?" I say.

_He grabs my arm from behind. I turn around and Sting stares at me, his eyes unwavering and serious._

"You're really going?" He says with sadness in his voice.

"Yes." I replied back with.

"You are the princess and I am your knight. I can't let anything happen to you.." Sting says looking at me and still holding my arm.

"Sting.." I say.

"It 's not too late." Sting says to me.

"Don't worry, I'll find the evidence we need." I say to reassure Sting that it'll be fine.

"That's not what I mean, I.." Sting cuts his own sentence off.

"I'm sorry to make you worry, but I'm leaving now." I say to Sting.

"...You are so.." Sting says not finishing his sentence.

_His voice sounds forced. His gaze is strong, but pained. He's gripping my arm tightly... Even though he's speaking softly to me. I can tell he's struggling to maintain his composure._

"Sting..?" I say quizzically.

_Is he angry with me?_

"...Forgive me." Sting says.

_He gently removes his hand from my arm._

"Goodbye." I say to him.

"..." Sting staying silent again.

_I turn my back to Sting and climb into the carriage. We set off towards to Count's mansion so I can finally put my plan into motion. We finally arrive at the Count's mansion. Before I enter the mansion I lower my veil to hide my face. Sting falls in step beside me, disguised as my escort. He leans over and whispers into my ear._

"Please don't do anything reckless. If anything happens let me know right away." Sting whispers to me.

"Okay." I whisper back to him.

_I smile, but Sting's face remains expressionless. _

"The Count is waiting in the drawing room. I'll show you in." The servant says.

"Thank you.." I say.

_I leave Sting and follow the servant._

"Congratulations on your wedding Madame." The servant says to me.

"Thank you." I say.

_Sting told me not to do anything reckless, but I wonder where the Count's room is? As we walk down the hallway. I casually look around._

"The Count is so very pleased he could hardly contain himself while waiting for your arrival. Madam." Says the servant.

"I'm honored. Thank you." I say.

_I can't see the Count like this. I have to get evidence before I meet him.._

"Excuse me, but I have to use the bathroom.." I say to the servant.

"Turn right at the end of this hallway, and it's the third door." The servant says.

"Thank you." I said as I walk off.

_I walk to the end of the hallway, but instead of going straight to the bathroom I begin to search around the mansion. This place is huge! I wonder how many rooms there are. I wander around for a while and come across a door much larger than the rest. Could this be the Count's bedroom? I enter the room and am captivated by the gorgeous furniture. Not a detail has been spread in his room. A gorgeous chandelier hangs from the ceiling. I can tell that everything in this room is extremely expensive. There must be some proof in here. I check the desk drawers under the bed, inside pots. I search everywhere I can think of, but come up empty-handed. Once I read a book where the villain hid money behind paintings, but no one would ACTUALLY hide something in such an obvious place. No expecting much I check behind a painting. _

"There's something here!" I say to myself.

_There a hole in the wall behind the painting and it's stuffed full of money! This must be proof of his tax evasion! I need to find Sting and tell him! Just then, the door opens._

"What are you doing in here?" The Count says.

"!" Oh no. What am I going to do now?

_It's the Count! He's found me._

"..." The Count and I say nothing.

_The count walks closer to me one step at a time. I keep backing up until I end up against a wall. Uh oh.. _

**Next Chapter - ** I've found a hidden safe, but the Count finds me cutting my victory short. "Are you really my bride?" The Count asks me. What am I going to do? Sting! The Count is coming closer and closer..! "I swear, I can't let you out of my sight for one minute." Sting says to me. "Sting..?" I say. How does Sting feel about me? And how will I get out of this mess!?

**To Be Continued...**

Notice - All characters will be OC, to fit the characters in the game.

Characters -

MC - Lucy

Lute - Sting

Haku - Gray

Ken - Natsu

Shion - Rouge

Gaia - Rufus


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I'm sorry for the late update, but I'm really busy so yea.

Respond to - Guest - Lol sorry, but they don't have that in the original story line.

Thank you for favourite, follows, and reviews, very much appreciate it (:

Disclaimer - I don't own Fairy Tail or A Knights Devotion

Italic is like when the narrator speaks or Lucy's thoughts.

**Recap -**

"What are you doing in here?" The Count says.

"!" Oh no. What am I going to do now?

_It's the Count! He's found me._

"..." The Count and I say nothing.

_The count walks closer to me one step at a time. I keep backing up until I end up against a wall. Uh oh.. _

**Chapter 8**

~Lucy's P.O.V~

_I've found a ton of money behind a painting in the Count's room, but he's found me..._

"My bride!" The Count calls out me.

"...Yes, Count?" I answer unsure of what's going to happen.

_He's backed me against the wall with a sneer on his face and now he stands right in front of me._

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to see you my bride!" The Count says to me.

"..." I really got nothing to say to him.

"I won't ask why you're in this room." He says.

"..."

"You saw what's behind the painting, didn't you?" The Count asks.

"...Yes." I answer.

"If it was anyone, but you who found it. I wouldn't let them off easily, but you're different, because you are about to become my wife! Hah hah hah!" The Count says while laughing.

"..." What to do now?

"As soon as we get married that money will belong to you as well! You can use as much of it as you like! Now, doesn't that make you happy?" He asks me.

_The Count smiles merrily._

"..."

"Hm? Why aren't you happy? I have more money than you'd ever be able to spend!" The Count says.

"..."

"What's wrong? Why won't you speak?" He asks me.

"..." I don't even know what to say.

_The smile disappears from the Count's face. From behind my veil, I can see him looking upon me suspiciously. _

"Are you really my bride?" He asks me.

"..."

"Lift up your veil." He says wanting to see who I really am.

_Uh-oh. The Count reaches out a hand in an effort to lift up my veil. I quickly turn to the side to slip away from his grip, but he grabs me with his other hand._

"Who are you!?" He says a bit angry.

_Someone help! Just then..._

_CRAAAAASH!_

"What the-!" The Count was unable to finish his sentence.

"Princess!" Sting calls out to me, Just in time to save me!

"S-Sting!" I call out surprised and happy.

_Sting's broken through the window to come save me! _

Don't lay a hand on her!" Sting says to the Count.

"!" The Count made an angry look.

_The Count recoils at the intensity in Sting's voice and lets me go. Sting takes the opportunity to pull me towards him as he draws his sword on the Count. __  
_  
"W-What are you doing!?" The Count says angrily.

"I won't let you lay one finger on her!" Sting says to the Count.

_Sting glares at the Count and backs up towards the window his sword still drawn._

"I'm stealing your bride!" Sting say to Count.

_Suddenly I feel an gentle sweeping sensation as Sting scoops me up into his arms._

"What... Sting!?" I say confused at what's going on.

_Because he's holding me in his arms to protect me his cheek is pressed tightly against mine. Our faces are too close! I should do as Sting says. I wrap my arms around Sting's neck and hold still. This makes Sting hold me even tighter in his arms._

"Hold on tight." Sting tells me while holding me tight in his arms.

_FWOOSH_

_Sting turns and kicks the window open with his foot. Then he jumps outside still carrying me in his arms._

"Get them!" The henchmen says.

_Sting runs across the roof, away from the Count's henchmen who are chasing us. My body sways with every step, and our bodies are pressed together tightly._

"Why did you do something so reckless!? Even after I specifically told you not to!?" Sting says with worry in his voice.

_Sting is really angry. I've never seen him act like this before. He's always composed and never shows his feelings, but it seems like right now he can't hold back._

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to find proof of his tax evasion so badly and on top of not finding definitive, now this has happened." I say to Sting.

"I swear, you are.." Sting says without finishing his sentence.

"I'm really sorry..." I say to Sting apologizing.

"..." Sting doesn't say anything.

_Sting doesn't say anything more. It's no wonder he's angry. Not only did I put myself in danger, but I put him in danger as well. I occasionally peek at Sting's face. I can tell he's desperately trying to suppress his feelings, but his eyes are troubled filled with mixed emotions. Neither of us spoke or make contact. Sting and I leave the Count's mansion, running away from the henchmen. Once we reach the marketplace, Sting puts me down._

"Thank you for saving me. I'm so sorry this happened.." I say to Sting.

"..." Sting says nothing.

"I completely understand why you're angry." I say to Sting looking at him.

_I look up and Sting quietly shakes his head._

"You don't have to apologize, milady. I'm the one who needs to say I'm sorry." Sting says looking back at me.

"But you didn't do anything wrong. I'm the one at fault here. There's no reason for you to apologize." I say to Sting.

"No.."Sting replies back to me.

_Sting looks down painfully... then looks back up and gazes into my eyes._

"When I'm with you, sometimes I can't control my emotions.." Sting says.

"What..?" I say confusedly.

"My feelings win out over reason. This has never happened to me before.." Sting explains sort of.

"Sting.." I say his name.

"Something that's forbidden for the Princess guardian..." Sting suddenly says.

_Sting bites his lip, pondering something. He takes several deep breaths as if trying to regain his composure._

"You are just... I can't let you out of my sight for one minute, can I?" Sting says to me with a smile.

"What?" I say.

_Sting whispers something under his breath._

"At any rate. I am glad you are safe Princess." Sting said.

"It's all, because of you Sting. Thank you." I say.

_We gaze at each other and exchange a smile._

"There they are! It's those two!" The henchmen say.

"Over here!" The Count yells over.

_The Count and his henchmen have found us. They surround us in an instant and we have nowhere to run._

"The bride is mine! Get her back!" The Count yells over to Sting.

"Never!" Came Sting's reply.

_Sting stands in front of me, blocking me from the men._

"Please stay back, Princess." Stay says to me over his shoulder.

"Okay.."

_Sting draws his sword and thrusts it towards the men._

"Get' em!" Yells the henchmen.

_CLANG! CLANG!_

_The sound of swords striking against each other rings out in the plaza. The Count's men attack Sting from all sides, but Sting adeptly dodges their attacks and defeats them on by one._

"Kyaaah!?" The henchman screams.

_CLANG! CLANG!_

"H-He got me!" Say a henchman.

_Sting skillfully flourishes his sword anticipating every move of the enemy. His movements are fluid and purposeful. Amazing... Sting defeats every one of the henchman than squares off with the Count._

"Now it's your turn." Sting says to the Count.

"Teh.. if you value your life you'll let me have the girl!" The Count says.

"I'll repeat those same words to you." Sting says glaring at the Count.

"I won't allow this!" Says the Count.

_The Count raises his sword in the air._

_CLANG! CLANG!_

"You bastard! You'll regret this!" The Count says.

"..." Sting says nothing.

_They glare at each other and exchange blows neither of them yielding to the other. but the next moment Sting seizes an opportunity and pushes the Count back with his sword._

"!" The Count looks mad.

_The Count flinches for a split second and Sting snatches the Count's sword away with his own. Without a moment's delay, he aims the tip of the sword at the Count's throat._

"Ugh..." The Count say.

"Don't take one step closer to her." Sting says warning the Count.

"S-She's my bride!" The Count says angrily.

_Sting presses the sword against him even harder and the Count freezes up with fear._

"I'm going to say this one more time. Don't you dare take one step towards Milady Lucy!" Sting says once again.

"Aaguhh!" Says the Count.

_The Count is defeated by Sting's strength. His knees tremble and buckle and he collapses onto the ground. Just then.._

"Sting! Lucy!" Gray calls out to us.

"Gray! Everyone!" I say.

_The knights run up to us in the plaza._

"What were you thinking, you idiot!?" Natsu says to me.

"I can't decide whether you have great initiative or if you're just plain nosy!" Rouge says to me with annoyance in his voice.

"...I'm sorry." I say.

"We heard about the Count's crimes from Sting, so we searched the mansion." Gray says.

"Ohh..." I say surprised.

"..." Rufus says nothing.

_Rufus glances at me and then strands in front of the Count._

"There's nowhere to run Count. We've found evidence of your tax evasion." Rufus says coolly.

"No your title's gonna be revoked. Ya old goat." Natsu says to the Count glaring.

"Wha.." The Count says.

"You owe millions in back taxes. You'll have to sell the mansion." Gray says.

"You've lost your assets, your bide... Quite the fall from grace." Says Rouge.

"..." The Count says nothing.

"Take him away." Rufus says.

_Sting withdraws his sword from the Count's neck. Natsu ties the Count's hands behind his back._

"Hooray!" The villagers cheered.

"The Count's been overthrown!" Yells the happy villagers.

"Now he'll never harass me or my business again!" Says another villager.

"He charged me ridiculous taxes too! No more!" Another villager says.

_The villagers in the plaza call out loudly. They encircle Sting and I and everyone is ecstatic! _

"The bride's lover came to save her from the Count!" Says a villager.

"Not even a Count can stand in the way of true love!" Yells a villager.

"!" The villagers smile.

"U-Um.." What should I even say.

"..." Sting says nothing as well.

_Sting and I exchange glances. Which just makes the crowd go even crazier with catcalls and applauses. _

"Mommy, that man's like the legend of the knight I read about in my book! Those legends are real after all!" The kid says to his mom.

"Sir Knight! Princess! Now our town is at peace!" Says the villager.

"What legend are they talking about?" I ask out loud.

"I don't know..." Sting answers me.

_Sting and I stand bewildered in front of the cheering villagers unsure of what to do. We visit the mayor's house and find that both the mayor and the real bride have returned. It's the same girl we saved earlier when the men were chasing her in the village._

"I'm sorry you got involved in this, but thank you so much. I can't express how grateful I am to you both." Says the bride.

"I just couldn't stand the thought of you being forced to marry the Count." I say to the bride.

"Since the Count has been overthrown, my lover can finally return to the village!" The bride says happily.

"I'm so glad!" I say smiling to her.

"Now our village shall be at peace once again." It's all, because of you. You must really be one of the legendary knights." The mayor says.

"Legendary knights.." I say.

_Sting and I automatically look at each other._

"That's what the child at the plaza said too. Like the legendary knights in a book. What's the legend?" I ask the mayor.

"Have you seen the statue of the white princess, and her knight in the town square?" The mayor says.

"Yes." I answer.

"We saw it." Sting says.

"It's a legend about that statue. It's said there was a knight, who defeats a monster to rescue the white princess and save this village." Says the mayor.

"Really.." I say.

"..." Sting stays silent.

"After they brought peace to our village the knight and the princess overcame their difference in social status and happily married." The mayor says.

"And they continued to protect the village. Sounds like you two, doesn't it? The mayor says looking at me and Sting.

"..." Sting and I say nothing.

"You two are the perfect match for each other. A princess and her knight." Says the mayor.

_Sting and I are a perfect match? _

"O-Oh please..." I say feeling embarrassed.

"Are you embarrassed milady?" The mayor asks.

"Wha.." I say in surprise.

_I'm not sure how to react. I press my hands against my hot cheeks and look down, then glance at Sting._

"..." Sting says nothing.

_He's bright red! We briefly make eye contact and gasp._

"..." Sting stays silent.

"I..I.." I don't what to say...

"Both of you are blushing looking at each other at the exact same time. See? You're perfect for each other." The mayor says.

_Hearing this Sting and I both look away from each other at the same time causing the mayor and the bride to laugh._

_CREEAAK_

_The mayor opens the village gates so we can continue on the castle._

"Now we can get back to the palace!" Gray says.

"Plus, we helped the villagers!" Natsu says.

"That ate up a lot of time.." Rouge says annoyed.

"Thank you for everything Mayor." Rufus says.

"I am the one who should thank you, Sir, Princess. Sir Knights. Thank you so much for saving our village." Says the mayor.

"Please take care." Sting says.

"Farewell!" I say to the mayor.

_The villagers see us off and we continue our journey to the castle._

**Next Chapter - ** We finally arrive at the castle! Now that the knights have fulfilled their mission we all part ways. "Now we must say our farewells." Rufus says. "You will now begin your official education as a princess. Your Highness!" My tutor says. Now that I have become the princess. I have classes all day long.. "Don't worry.. leave it all to me." Sting says to me. I sneak out and meet him in the moonlight...

**To Be Continued...**

Notice - All characters will be OC, to fit the characters in the game.

Characters -

MC - Lucy

Lute - Sting

Haku - Gray

Ken - Natsu

Shion - Rouge

Gaia - Rufus


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Resond to - mythandfairytaillover3 - Aww thank you. I'm glad you like it.

I was going to update this yesterday, but there was a black out, so I couldn't put it up yesterday. I'm sorry for my late update I've been busy. I know you must be like what's so busy and stuff. Well I'll tell you guys even though I don't think you'll really care. lol. Well from Monday - Friday, I help look after my little cousin for like 6 hours or so for free. I got driving lessons, ballet classes once a week or 2 times in one week depends really.

Please vote and who you would like me to write next. Gray or Rouge!?

Thank you for favourite, follows, and reviews, very much appreciate it (:

Disclaimer - I don't own Fairy Tail or A Knights Devotion

Italic is like when the narrator speaks or Lucy's thoughts.

**Recap -**

"Please take care." Sting says.

"Farewell!" I say to the mayor.

_The villagers see us off and we continue our journey to the castle._

**Chapter 9**

~Lucy's P.O.V~

_It's evening when we finally reach the capital city. My father is close.. As the edge of the city I can see a huge, ornately carved golden gate. Gatekeepers wearing armor and wielding spears stand guard. Beyond the gate is an imposing castle surrounded by beautiful greenery._

"Kyaah! The King's knights have returned!" Scream one of the fans.

"They're so dreamy!" Another fan yells.

_As we head towards the gate throngs of young girls surround the carriage._

"Look over here! Please shake my hand!" The fans scream out.

"What a bunch of idiots. They don't know the first thing about us. Right Natsu?" Says Gray.

"Don't ask me." Says Natsu.

"I thought we could finally relax and now this...What a pain in the ass..." Rouge says with an annoyed tone and face.

"..." Rufus says nothing.

_The knights are surrounded by fans. It seem like Sting is ridiculously popular among the young girls._

"Sir Sting! I'm so thrilled to meet you, Sir Sting!" The fans says to him.

"I'm always rooting for you, Sir Sting!" Another fan shouts out.

"Thanks." Sting says with a smile.

"Kyaah! HE LOOKED AT ME!" One of the fans squeal.

"Sir Sting.. He's like a fairytale prince!" Another fan says.

"I wish I could be a princess so Sir Sting could protect me!" Says a fan.

_Every time Sting smiles the crowd goes wild and I even see girls weeping.. Wow, he is really popular! I guess that's why he has a fan club.._

"Please watch your step Princess." Sting says to me.

"T-Thank you." I reply.

_Sting casually cautions me. He gently places his hand on the small of my back to protect from the crowd. It's such a strange sensation the feel of his hand just barely touch me.._

"Who's the girl next to Sir Sting?" A fan says.

"I'm so jealous she gets to be escorted by Sir Sting!" Another fan says.

_I hear the girls whisper to each other, and I suddenly feel awkward._

"I'm fine Sting, you don't -" Sting cuts me off.

"Nonsense. It's my job to protect the Princess. I shall accompany you until we reach this palace." Sting says to me.

_Sting takes in all the cheers from his fans without ever leaving my side and now the gatekeepers are slowly opening the large castle gates for us to pass. Wow.. As we enter the palace I look around in amazement. Portraits of all the kings and queens over the years decorate the walls. A dazzling chandelier hangs overhead. The walls are adorned with gold leaf. Everything I look at elicits a sigh from me._

"We've been waiting for you Princess. Welcome home." An elder says.

"Welcome home!" The servants say.

_All the servants and castle attendants stand before me in a row. The knights then line up in front of me and drop to one knee and reverently welcome me to the castle with everyone else._

"Um.." I don't know what I should say.

_I can't believe so many people are here to welcome me!_

"Everyone here is your servant milady. Please instruct them however you desire." Sting explains to me.

"What? B-But I.."

"She used to be a commoner. It's impossible for her to be a princess just like that." Rouge says.

"Lucy, first you need to greet everyone." Says Natsu.

"Oh!, Um.. Hello everyone... It's very nice to meet you. I leave my care in your hands." I

greet everyone.

"Yes, Princess!" The servants say.

_Everyone obediently bows their heads to me. I really can't believe I'm actually the princess._

"I'm so delighted you're safe princess. My name is Laxus. Your Royal Highness personal butler and the one overseeing all of the princess 's education from here on out." Says a guy named Laxus.

"P-Pleasure to meet you." I say

_Butler!? But he looks like a noble himself..._

"I shall now show you to your room Princess." Laxus says.

"W-Wait... I want to see my father first." I say to Laxus.

"That's..." Laxus said trailing off.

_A troubled expression passes over Laxus's face._

"His Majesty the King is ill. So unfortunately you cannot see him Princess." Says Laxus.

"What? Sick?" I say surprised.

"His Majesty has fallen ill from a foreign sickness and his condition is worsening." Laxus says sadly.

" But can't the doctors do anything?" I ask out of worry.

"They've done the very best they could, but we've learned only the very best doctor in kingdom can cure His Majesty." Laxus says.

"We'll when can the doctor see him?" I ask.

"Err.. Actually we are not sure where he is..." Says Laxus.

"What!?" I say.

"Rumour has it that he's in East village and we sent a search party, but they came up empty-handed." Says Laxus

"But we need to find him as soon as we can or father will..." I say, but suddenly trailed off.

_I thought I would finally get to meet father, but now I learned he's gravely ill. Hearing our conversation an elderly castle attendant steps forward._

"Sir Knights forgive me for asking this of you when you have just returned, but please travel to East village to find the greatest doctor in the land so he can the King. You shall leave tomorrow. Will you do it?" The elder says.

_What?_

"Very well." Rufus says.

"We shall find the doctor." Sting says.

_Everyone's leaving?_

"Um.. I want to go too... " I say.

"Absolutely not. The princess shall remain here in the castle." Laxus says.

"What?" I say.

"Please be aware of your position Princess." Says Laxus.

"We cannot allow the princess to be brought into anymore danger." Rufus says.

_Rufus says simply and the conversation ends there, but... My chest tightens painfully. I'll be separated from Sting and everyone else...I know I need to stay in the castle, but... _

"..." I don't know what to say.

"Princess?" Sting calls me and looks at me quizzically.

_Sting looks up at me._

"I want to help my father instead of staying here." I say.

"Are you sure you just don't want to be apart from us?" Gary asks.

_Gary looks at me with a grin in his face. _

"Is that true princess?" Sting asks me with a surprise look.

"N-No! It's because of my father!" I say.

"I deeply understand how Your Highness wants to help His Majesty. In any event. We cannot bring along the princess. Please understand." Sting says.

"Sting.." I say sadly.

"Now we must take our leave. Let's go men." Rufus says.

_Rufus says and the rest of the knights follow him and leave._

"This is Your Royal Highness' room." Laxus says to me.

"It's amazing.." I say looking at my room.

_My breath catches in my throat as I enter the room. The walls are pure white a beautiful chandelier hangs overhead and there's a huge closet with a gold design on it. The bed is large and all the antique decorations look very valuable.._

"Do you like it Princess?" Laxus asks.

"Yes, of course! It almost feels like it will be wasted on me." I say still in amazement.

"The maids will be in shortly to unpack Your Highness' things." Laxus says to me.

"Oh no, I can do it myself." I say.

"Nonsense. From now on you must focus on your studies as a princess. Your Highness." Laxus says a little bit strictly.

"My studies as a princess? Aren't I fine how I am now." I ask.

"Things cannot be as they were Princess. Here is Your Royal Highness' schedule." He says handing me my schedule.

_I'm shocked as I run my eyes over the schedule Laxus handed me. My week is crammed full of classes from morning until night. History, politics, law, language, oratory, etiquette, dance. I suddenly feel very lightheaded.._

"We shall start with the basics of how to properly hold a cup and different ways to smile." Laxus explains to me.

"I even have to study that!?" I say surprised.

"Yes, even "that" Princess." Says Laxus.

"Um, so what would happen to me if I can't learn it all?" I ask.

"Your Highness is quite the...unique individual, huh? You shall keep studying UNTIL you learn it." Laxus answers.

_Being a princess seems kind of intense..._

"Pardon me Princess. I've bought you dress." A maid says.

_A maid walks in with a dress in hand._

"Very good. Please change into the dress Your Highness." Laxus says to me.

"Um.. but I like these clothes.." I say.

"...Princess?" Laxus says with a strict voice.

"...I'll change." I say immediately.

_The maid helps me into the dress. It's a beautiful dress with intricate embroidery and frills. Wow, I can't believe I get to wear this dress! _

"It looks wonderful on you Princess." The maid says.

"Thank you!" I say kindly to the maid.

_I don't even look like myself. I'm not used to the reflection I see in the mirror. Even though I am very hesitant at what may come. I've begun my life as a princess. I can't believe I have a study so much. I'm not sure I can remember all this. All I can do is sigh as I stare at my schedule. I glance out the window and see a beautiful moon overhead. Maybe it'll clear my head, if I take a little walk. The moonlight is so beautiful. There are so many roses blooming here and they smell wonderful. I stroll through the palace gardens._

_"Rustle* *Rustle*_

_W-What was that? A rose bush slightly sways and I hear something. Instinctively. I stop walking._

"Princess.." Sting says.

"Sting!" I say surprised.

_Sting gasps at the sight of me... and his cheeks begin to flush._

"..." Sting says nothing.

"Sting?" I say quizzically.

"Oh, forgive me.. You just looks so different than normal... It looks wonderful on you." Sting says smiling at me.

"Thank you. I'm so embarrassed though..." I say feeling my cheeks heat up.

"It really does look wonderful on you." Sting says honestly with a smile.

_Sting smiles gently._

"How is life at the castle?" Sting asks me.

"It's hectic.. There's just so much I have to learn." I answer him.

"That's what it means to be a princess." Sting says.

"Now you sound like Laxus." I say.

"Forgive me, Am I being too hard on you?" Sting asks.

_Our eyes meet and we laugh. _

"I used to read books about castles and balls and dream of those things, but now that I actually have to learn how to dance. I feel so pressured." I say to Sting.

"I could teach you. If you don't mind." Sting says with a smile.

"Really?" I say smiling.

"Princess may I have this dance? Sting says to me.

_Sting gently extends his hand to me. I stare back at him in surprise, but he just smiles._

"Princess?" Sting says extending his hand to me.

"B-But ... I can't dance!" I say.

"As I said, I'll teach you. Come now.." Sting says to me with a gently smile.

_I hesitantly put my hand in his and he quickly pulls me towards him. Sting...!_

"Don't worry, I'll lead, just leave everything to me.." Sting says.

_He places one hand around my waist and clasps my hand with the other. Our bodies are pressed up against each other, our faces close. I can't bring myself to look him in the eyes, so I look down._

"I'll start slowly." Sting tells me.

_Sting whispers in my ear, and takes one step._

"Don't be nervous." Says Sting.

"Okay." I replied back.

"Relax your shoulders." Sting tells me.

"Yes." I answer back.

"Look up into your partners face." Sting explains to me step by step.

_I slowly look up to see Sting's face so close I can feel his breath on me. My heartbeat suddenly begins to race. My mind goes blank and I let him lead me in our dance._

"Keep your chin right here... That's it. You're good at this Princess." Sting compliments me.

"..." I'm too nervous to say anything.

_His large hands.. his strong arms.. his broad chest. I can't believe I'm feeling Sting so closely like this. Please don't let him hear how fast my heart is beating._

"Now turn." Sting instructs me.

_Sting slowly lifts up my hand. I do as he says and twirl around and around._

"Haha! It just like the books I read! It's so fun!" I say to Sting as I dance.

_I get carried away and stumble! I'm about to fall when..._

"Kyahh!" I screamed.

_Sting quickly catches me in his arms._

"Are you alright?" Sting asks me with concern in his voice.

"...Yes." I say.

_He whispers in my ear as we're forced even closer together. His breath tickles my ear, my hair, and I feel my cheeks growing hot._

"I-I'm hopeless. I always mess up at the most important parts." I say out loud.

"I think it's adorable." Sting says smiling at me.

_Sting.._

"...S-So you're agreeing with me then!?" I ask.

"Oh!" Sting says.

_He feigns surprise._

"Sting! Haha.." I suddenly laughed.

"Heh.." Sting gives a chucke.

_We look at each other and start laughing._

"Thank you for choosing me as your very first dance partner Princess. I'm honored." Sting whispers to me.

_Sting gazes at me and smiles tenderly. It's as if I'm being drawn into his eyes and I can't bring myself to look away from him.._

"Do you have any more time to spare Princess?" Sting asks me.

"Yes of course." I say.

_Sting extends his hand to me once more. I take his hand and we both naturally bring our bodies close together. It's so warm being in Sting's arms.. I wish we could stay like this forever. We dance under the moonlight, neither of us showing any desire to stop. Wrapped in Sting's warmth all I can see is him._

**Next Chapter - **The time for the knights to leave is approaching. "You mustn't Princess! The princess has her job and the knights have theirs." Says Laxus. Everyone's going to get separated. When I think that. I just feel so helpless. "Princess, will you trust me?" Sting asks me. "Sting." I say his name. It's time to say farewell. Will I really have to be apart from Sting!?

**To Be Continued...**

Notice - All characters will be OC, to fit the characters in the game.

Characters -

MC - Lucy

Lute - Sting

Haku - Gray

Ken - Natsu

Shion - Rouge

Gaia - Rufus

Richard - Laxus

.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Respond to -**mythandfairytaillover3 - Yup, I love this chapter too dancing under the moonlight and thank you.

Star78 (Guest)- Your welcome I'm happy to write this. Really!? Sounds cool I'll check it out thanks for telling me. (:

moonshawdow- Really!? That's funny lol. Guess it's due to the thunderstorm. Well I could've updated, but my laptop was low on battery, so I couldn't really update since it could've shuted down any second .

Thank you for favourite, follows, and reviews, very much appreciate it (:

**Important Notice -**

I'm sorry everyone I got bad news. I won't be able to update for 2-3 weeks. Reason is I'll be going to Taiwan for vacation with my family, so yea. I'll try my best to update when I come back. Please continue supporting my story. Well bye for now, I need to sleep, got 2 hours before leaving.

I forgot to post this in the first chapter. This is the character description thing from Voltage inc.

**Sting's Description- **

_Sting is the most loyal of all knights._ His gorgeous smile led to the creation of fan clubs everywhere, though he does not seem to care much for popularity. He makes a journey , risking his life, to rescue the king and protect you...

_At this moment, please allow me to forget about my role as a knight._

Star sign - Libra

Blood type - A

Height - 5'9"

Weight - 154 lbs

I'll just post this on chapter 1 as well.

Thank you for favourite, follows, and reviews, very much appreciate it (:

Disclaimer - I don't own Fairy Tail or A Knights Devotion

Italic is like when the narrator speaks or Lucy's thoughts.

**Recap -**

"Do you have any more time to spare Princess?" Sting asks me.

"Yes of course." I say.

_Sting extends his hand to me once more. I take his hand and we both naturally bring our bodies close together. It's so warm being in Sting's arms.. I wish we could stay like this forever. We dance under the moonlight, neither of us showing any desire to stop. Wrapped in Sting's warmth all I can see is him._

**Chapter 10**

~Lucy's P.O.V~

_The next day after Sting and I danced together in the garden. My studies as a princess begin._

"When you talk to someone you should stand up straight and never shake your head." Laxus tells me.

"Yes." I responded him.

"Princess, you must not nod, either. What did I just say!?" Laxus says once again.

"Oh, sorry." I say.

"Don't walk with your legs so far apart! Chin up!." Laxus teaches me.

"S-Sorry." I say.

_What a drill sergeant. Laxus teaches me how to properly lay my hands in my lap, how firmly my grip should be in a handshake, the specific angle I should bow, how to smile. This is intense._

"Princess, please start over from the beginning." Laxus says strictly.

_I wonder if Sting and the rest of the knights are preparing for their journey right now..._

"Princess?" Laxus calls out to me again.

"Y-Yes!? What is it?" I say snapping out of my day dream sort of.

"What are you spacing about!?" Laxus asks me.

"I'm sorry! I was just thinking about how the knights are leaving tomorrow. I hate just sitting around doing nothing, so I'm a little envious of them.." I say a little sadly.

"Nonsense Princess! The princess has her job, and they have theirs!" Laxus says with a loud almost angry voice.

_I know, but it will be so lonely without them here... As soon as my etiquette lesson is over, I have history and then geography.. Sigh.. I don't want to study anymore. I go out into the hallway and gaze absently out at the well manicured gardens. When I think everyday will be like this from now on, all I can do is sigh. I wonder what Grandma is doing right now.. I miss the days of helping out at the flower shop..._

"What's the matter, Your Highness!?" Asks a maid.

_A maid asks as she approaches me._

"Are you alone?" She asks me.

"Yes, I'm taking a break between my studies. I feel relaxed when I look out at the gardens..." I say to her.

_I turn my gaze back out the window when.. I see something flash in my peripheral vision. What? I look in the direction of the flash and see that maid brandishing a knife with a sneer on her face._

"I shall take your life now, Princess!' The maid suddenly says.

"Kyaah! I scream.

_I just barely dodge the knife, but she comes at me with it again._

"There's nowhere to hide. No one is in here right now!" She says to me.

"...!" What do I do!?

_Why is someone trying to kill me inside the castle!? The maid comes closer to me gripping the knife tightly. My mind goes completely blank and I begin to run, but the maid is chasing close behind. What should I do? Oh, that's right! The whistle Sting gave me! I take out the whistle he gave me from my dress pocket and blew it as hard as I can._

_TWEET TWEET_

_Sting please! Come save me! My dress is slowing me down. I can't run as fast as I want to, but I try to run with all my might. I'm not used to running in these heels and fall flat on my face.._

"Kyaah!" I screamed.

_I quickly turn around to see the maid standing over me with the knife! It's all over!_

"Sting!" I call out.

_Just then..._

_FWOOSH!_

"Kyaaah!" The maid screams out.

_An arrow knocks the knife out of the maid's hand and she topples backwards from the force of the impact._

"Lucy! Are you all right?" Gray yells out to me coming to my side.

"I-I think so." I say.

_I can't stop trembling. I try to stand, but my legs are like jelly. I'm frozen on my knees in the hallway. Gray comes by my side and put an arm around my shoulder, trying to calm me down._

"I can't believe the enemy found a way inside the castle. It's okay. You can lean against me until you've calmed down." Gray says to me trying to calm me down.

"Gray.." I say.

"Normally I'd ask for a reward for saving you, but I'll let you off the hook this time." Gray says with a grin.

"...Thanks." I say still trembling.

"...Don't worry. I'm right here." Gray says.

_Gray peers into my face. His gaze is steady and his grip around my shoulders tighten._

"Princess!" Sting suddenly calls out.

_Sting! Sting runs up to me, but than stops when he sees Gray's arm around me._

"..." Sting says nothing as he looks at me and Gray.

"Sigh, Looks like he found us Lucy. Right in the middle of our love scene too!" Gray says in a teasing tone.

"Hey.. Gray!" I say.

_No, Sting! It's not what it looks like..._

"Thanks Gray, but I'm fine now.." I say to Gray.

"What are you talking about? You're shaking like a leaf!" Gray says looking at me.

"..." Sting still stays silent.

_I gently move Gray's arm off my shoulders with a trembling hand._

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. Let me tend to you. Pardon me Princess." Sting says looking sad.

_Sting puts his arms around my back and gently helps me stand. Next morning. The time has come to see the knights off on their journey. They're all on horseback, fully prepared._

"Princess. We've strengthened security since yesterday's incident so please do not worry." Sting suddenly says to me.

"Thank you.." I say.

_We still don't know why the maid tried to kill me. She wouldn't say a word and is now locked up in the dungeons. But what if there are more enemies inside the castle?_

"Lucy? What's wrong?" Natsu suddenly asks me.

"Oh, It's nothing." I answer Natsu.

_I shouldn't express my alarm right now. They're about to set off on their jorney..._

"When will you come back Natsu? I asked.

"No clue, but while we're gone I want you to study hard. Got it?" He says me.

"Well, my ears kind of hurt." I say to Natsu.

"All Laxus does is yell at you, huh?" Rouge says looking at me.

"H-How do you know about that?" I asked Rouge in surprise.

"When I take naps up that tree over there I can see right into your bedroom." Rouge says pointing at the tree.

"What!?" I say in surprise.

"Hm, that tree you say? I'll take a mental not of that.." Gray says with a grin on his face.

"N-Not you too, Gray!" I say.

"Time to go." Rufus says.

_Rufus says and everyone exchanges glances. They're really leaving, but I don't want to be apart from them. I don't want to be apart from Sting, but there's no way I can say that. I try to force a smile, but I'm not sure I can keep it much longer._

"Be safe!" I say to them.

"I know you'll be lonely without me, but I'm always thinking of you Lucy!" Says Haku with a grin on his face.

"Idiot. You say that to all the girls." Natsu says emotionlessly to Gray.

"Why are you always such a wet blanket Natsu? Well I hope you're a little more princess like when I get back Lucy!" Gray says.

"Like I said, my ears hurt.." I say once again.

"This one'll never be able to act like a princess. I'll bet on it." Rouge says with his emotionless voice.

"You don't have to be so mean about it..." I say to Rouge.

_All the knights erupt into laughter. I glance at Sting and our eyes meet._

"..." Sting says nothing.

_Sting! I want to see him off with a smile, but I just don't think I can. All I can do is look back at him. Why do i feel differently about Sting leaving...?_

"Princess.." Sting murmurs calling out to me.

_Sting murmurs and dismounts his horse. He kneels before me._

"Princess, do you trust me? Sting asks me while kneeling before me.

"Sting.." I say.

"I swear that I'll protect you. So will you come with us and guide us my Princess?" Sting asks me.

_What? His eyes look up at me straight and sincere. Completely shocked at his words. I begin to tremble._

"Is it okay?" I ask.

"You are like our goddess of good fortune princess. It's all, because of you that we were able to overcome the challenges that stood in our way from Kanai Village to the castle." Sting says with a smile.

"Sting..." I say smiling as well.

"We must find the doctor for His Majesty no matter what, but if you come with us, my princess. I am confident that we shall find him. Please come with us." Sting says with a gentle smile.

_The other knights can't hide their surprise at Sting's word, but they all begin to welcome me._

"Lucy, it's a lot of responsibility." Gray says smiling.

"I don't want to place my bet on the goddess of fortune, but it's a lot better than travelling with just these guys!" Natsu says.

"Guess your initiative does pay off every now and then.." Rouge says with a tired voice.

"What will you do Princess?" Rufus asks me.

_I want to go with everyone. I want to be by Sting's side._

"I'll go! Please take me with you!" I say happily with a smile.

"Thank you my Princess." Sting says smiling at me.

"To be honest... ever since what happened yesterday I've been worried about leaving Lucy here." Gray says.

_Gray says as he dismounts his horse._

"Gray, thank you so much for yesterday." I say thanking Gray.

"Naturally, I'd save the princess." Gray says grinning.

_He says, then brings his lips close to my ear_.

"I'd like to see you tremble and frightened again sometime Lucy. You were so adorable yesterday..." Gray says with a grin on his face.

"Oh, you..!" I say.

_Gray grins. He feigns ignorance and starts to hum. I'm so happy I can travel with everyone again, but... I timidly turn to Laxus who was against me going with the knights from the beginning. _

"Sigh.. There's just no use in saying no to Your Highness." Laxus says.

_Laxus sighs and then gives a little chuckle._

"I had a feeling this would happen anyway. I've already prepared your bags." Laxus says.

"Really!? Thank you!" I say happily.

_Impulsively, I hug Laxus with all my might. Sting and I go to my room to get my luggage._

"Sting, thank you so much for inviting me along on the journey. I never thought I'd be able to go, I'm so happy." I say smiling at Sting.

"No, Princess." Sting replies.

_Sting smiles sadly._

"I let my emotions get the best of me again..." Sting says.

"What?" I ask a little confused.

"It's true that I wanted you to come along to lead us, but it is more than that.." Sting explains a little.

_Sting looks at me._

"I couldn't bear the thought of leaving you here not being able to protect you." Sting says.

"Sting.." I say his name.

"When I'm with you, I become so greedy." Sting says very quietly.

_What? What did he just say? Just then, there's a knock on the door and Laxus enters._

"Sting, may I have a word?" Laxus asks Sting.

"Of course." Sting answers.

"Please go on ahead to the carriage Princess. Sting and I will carry your luggage down." Laxus says to me.

"Thank you.." I say.

_Laxys beckons Sting over to the corner of the room and it seems like they're having a very serious conversation... After everything is arranged, we set off on our journey._

"Sigh.. I want to eat sweet rolls.. I feel like lately all I do is eat on the run." Natsu says while sighing.

"In East Village they might have green mochi filled sweet rolls. You can eat those." Rouge says to Natsu.

"You sound familiar with it, Rouge." Sting says.

"If he knows so much about sweets, he must've heard it from a girl!" Gray stated.

"Pinhead." Rouge says to Gray.

"Too bad, Gray. Looks like he doesn't want to be compared to you." Sting says to Gray.

_I wonder what Sting and Laxus were just talking about. I take a peek at Sting's face for clues, but I have no idea. He's acting just as he always does chatting and smiling pleasantly with everyone._

"What's your favourite food Lucy?" Gray suddenly asks me.

_They both looked so serious. It must have been something really important._

"What are you spacing out about, silly?" Natsu says out to me.

_He suddenly pokes me in thoughts._

"Ow, What'd you do that for, Natsu!?" I ask.

"Natsu. Do not be rough with the princess." Sting says to Natsu.

"Well, she's had her head in the clouds this whole time!" Natsu says.

"S-Sorry." I say.

"Now, now. So anyway, what's your favourtie food?" Gray asks me once again.

"Um.. meatballs." I say.

"Pfft. You're such a little kid." Rouge says.

"What's the supposed to mean!?" I ask looking at Rouge.

"I ho.." Gray got cut off.

"I hope there are delicious meatballs in the East Village for you." Says Sting.

"That's what I was just about to say! Why do you always steal my lines?" Gray asks Sting.

_I'll just ask Sting what he and Laxus were talking about, Yeah! I turn towards Sting, who is chucking at Gray._

"Sting, what were you and Laxus talking about before?" I asked.

"...Is it bothering you?" Sting asks me.

"Well. It just seemed so important..." I say.

"Really?" Sting said.

_The smile disappears from Sting's face._

"I suppose it is. It's something to be taken very seriously indeed." Sting stated.

"Is it that bad?" I ask starting to have a bad feeling about it.

_Sting nods solemnly. _

"Actually Princess.." Sting starts saying.

_W-What is it..? I brace myself, but then a smile appears on Sting's face._

"I'm taking over as Your Highness' tutor while we're on this journey." Sting says with a smile.

"What?" I say in surprise.

"Starting today. I shall teach you everything." Sting says still smiling.

"Excuse me!?" I say still surprise at what Sting had told me.

"Now I am both your guardian and your tutor!" Sting says to me with a gently smile.

"Nooo! And here I thought I'd have a break from studying..!" I say.

"Sorry to disappoint you. I won't go easy on you just, because you're the Princess!" Said Sting.

_Sting grins at me and I..._

"Please don't be too hard on me.." I say looking at Sting.

"Let us just say... that will be up to Your Highness." Sting says looking at me with a smile.

_Sting says firmly, but before long, both of us begin to laugh. I'm so happy and disappointed at the same time... but I'm so glad I can be together with Sting. I'm filled with uncertainty about our journey both, because the whereabouts of the doctor are unknown... and there is so much to learn about becoming a princess._

**Next Chapter- **Our carriage is headed towards East Village, but along the way... "I won't let you get away with this!" Sting suddenly says. "Sting!?" I say confused. I've never seen Sting fight so violently before. "Please forgive my rudeness. Your Highness. I..." Sting says trailing off his sentence. Sting tells me about his past for the first time and I learn the true reason he's decided to devote his life to the royal family!

**To Be Continued...**

Notice - All characters will be OC, to fit the characters in the game.

Characters -

MC - Lucy

Lute - Sting

Haku - Gray

Ken - Natsu

Shion - Rouge

Gaia - Rufus

Richard - Laxus


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Respond to -**Forevercella - Aww thank you I'm glad you like you (:

animegirl312 - Lol, yup you're correct about that. Guess you knew by the character thing I tagged as right?

Sorry if I missed any reviews, since I didn't check my e-mail for about 3 weeks. Anyways I'm back, I could've updated yesterday, but I was feeling really exhausted, and jet-lagged. I still have that feeling today, but it's getting better so here's the update. Didn't want people to wait. I'll try updating one more chapter if I can to make up for it. Well I'm heading to bed now, still feeling tired and stuff Lol.

I'm so excited I heard that In Love With The Devil In 10 Days is coming out soon. To tell the truth I actually wanted them to release Your Kiss Of Revenge, because I really want to play this game, it looks so interesting, but I guess we all have to wait whenever Voltage releases it.

Remember to vote for who you want me to write next? Graylu or Rolu? Vote in the poll I made or vote in the review. Your choose.

Thank you for favourite, follows, and reviews, very much appreciate it (:

Disclaimer - I don't own Fairy Tail or A Knights Devotion

Italic is like when the narrator speaks or Lucy's thoughts.

**Recap -**

"Please don't be too hard on me.." I say looking at Sting.

"Let us just say... that will be up to Your Highness." Sting says looking at me with a smile.

_Sting says firmly, but before long, both of us begin to laugh. I'm so happy and disappointed at the same time... but I'm so glad I can be together with Sting. I'm filled with uncertainty about our journey both, because the whereabouts of the doctor are unknown... and there is so much to learn about becoming a princess._

**Chapter 11**

~Lucy's P.O.V~

_Several hours have passed since we departed from the castle. We approach a village when..._

"Men, be alert just in case." Rufus suddenly say to the knights.

_The knights' faces fill with tension at Rufus's warning. They look out the carriage, their hands on their swords._

"It looks like a peaceful village to me. Is it really that dangerous?" I ask.

"There are many who rebel against the Kingdom of Fiore in these parts." Sting answers me.

"But we can't get to East Village unless we pass through this one first." Gray then says.

"You never know where the enemy might be hiding." Natsu says.

"You can never be too careful." Says Rouge.

"Of course we are here to protect Your Highness, but please exercise caution." Sting says to me.

"I understand." I say to them.

_I take a deep breath as we continue on, but then I hear someone yelling._

"Heeeeeelp! Run!" Some villager yells out.

"Well, that escalated quickly!" Natsu says after hearing a villager shouting.

_Numerous villagers are running around. Dark smoke is rising up from the village and it appears as though it's been attacked._

"Oh no!" I say looking at the smoke in the village.

"We need to save the village. Sting protect the Princess." Rufus says.

"..." Sting says nothing.

"Sting..?" I call out his name.

_There's something wrong with Sting. He's staring at the village a hard look on his face._

"I can't believe they'd do this to the villagers..." Says Natsu.

"Let's go take care of 'em." Rouge says.

"C'mon!" Gray says.

_Just as Gray tries to open the carriage door the rebels set fire to the imperial flag, and then..._

"How dare you!" Sting suddenly says in an angry tone.

_Suddenly, all the color drains from Sting's face. He knocks Gray out of the way, throws the door open and charges at the enemy with unbelievable force._

"Whoa! W-What's with you!?" The enemy says to Sting.

"A knight!?" Says the other enemy.

"I won't let you get away with this!" Sting says angrily to the enemy.

_Sting draws his sword and fights his way through the men, one by one. I've never seen him act so violently before; it's so unlike him. His face is hard, his sword relentless. It's clear from how he's fighting that he's lost all sense of composure. _

"You'll pay for this!" The enemy says.

"..." Sting stays silent.

_Somehow escaping, the men yell at Sting before running off. Sting glares at them with a sharp look in his eyes. He stands with his fists clenched at his sides in front of the imperial flag, which is now charred and black._

"Thank you. Sir Knight!" The villagers say to Sting.

"..." Sting still remains silent.

"We shall never forget this debt!" Says another villager.

"..." Sting still stays silent.

_Even as overjoyed villagers surround Sting his stony expression doesn't change. He breaks away from the crowd and begins to walk into the village. His back is slouched and he seems irritated._

"Sting..!" I call out to him.

"Lucy." Natsu says my name.

_Natsu grabs my shoulder and shakes his head._

"When Sting sees rebels like that he loses it. You saw it right? How different he was." Natsu tells me.

"..." I say nothing.

"Leave him be." Natsu says to me.

_Sting disappears into the village. Sting..._

"...I'm sorry Natsu, but I'm worried about him" I say.

"Lucy..!" Natsu says surprised.

_I brush Natsu's hand off and run after Sting._

_Where is he? I lose sight of Sting and start everywhere in the village. Just then...there he is! Sting is standing in front of an orphanage, watching the children play. There's a painful look in his eyes, but warmth in his expression..._

"Here you are." I say to Sting walking up to him.

"Princess..." Sting says surprised.

_Sting look at me in surprise and then bows his head._

"I apologize milady. Leaving Your Highness' side and..." Sting says with a sad look.

"Sting.." I said his name cutting him off.

"And I just promised I would protect you no matter what..." Sting says after I said his name.

_He presses his lips together and a painful expression passes over his face. _

"I'm fine. I was surprised when you jumped out of the carriage like that, but I'm just glad you're safe Sting." I tell Sting.

"Princess... Please forgive my insolence as your guardian.." Sting says with a quiet voice.

_Sting squeezes his eyes shut and bows his head lower. I can't bear seeing Sting like this. So I changed the subject. _

"Hearing the children's happy voices as they play is so soothing, isn't it?" I ask Sting.

"Princess..." Sting says in a surprised voice.

"This is a orphanage, right? I'm sure they all have their reasons why they're here, but they all look like they're having so much fun." I say.

_The children are gleefully playing tag. One children is helping another who fell. Another group of children laugh as they play ball together. Sting's eye crinkle into a smile as he watches them._

"What were you like as a child, Sting? You're always so proper, so your patents must have raised you well." I asked.

"I don't remember my parents. I grew up in an orphanage like them." Sting says with some sadness in his voice.

"What..?" I say surprised at his answer.

_I might have said something rude... _

"I-I'm sorry." I say apologizing.

"No, it's fine. It's not a secret or anything." Sting says smiling.

_Sting smiles quietly._

"Shortly after I was born my village was attacked just like this one." Says Sting.

"What...?" I say surprised.

"My parents quickly wrapped me in a blanket and left me at the orphanage. They asked for the people there to take care if me if anything happened to them." Sting tells me.

"..." What should I say...

"Then my parents returned to the village to fight against the enemy with the other townspeople. My village was burned to the ground along with my parents and most of the other villagers. So they never came back for me..." Sting continues telling me with a sad look in his face.

"..." What should I say to Sting!?

_I can't believe this happened to Sting... So that's why he acted like that earlier. Sting lets out a deep sigh and gazes at the children fondly._

"When I was old enough to attend school. I was often jealous of my friends who have families. Every time my friend would talk about birthdays and holidays spent with their families... I would dream about what it would be like to have a family." Sting tells me.

"Because you lost them so soon after you were born..." I say.

"I don't remember how they look like. I only have very faint memories of my mother's voice as she sang me lullabies... And the feel of my father's hand stroking my hair." Sting says.

_Sting says matter-of-factly. When I think about how lonely he must have been all these years, I can't speak._

"Everything changed for me when I was 15. By some stroke of good luck. His Majesty took notice of me when he visited the orphanage." Sting continues.

"My father?" I say surprised.

"Yes, I was outside in the yard with my friend s and we were pretending to be knights. Fighting with sticks for our swords. His Majesty saw me and suggested I improve my swordsmanship by become a knight." Says Sting.

"So you were even good with a sword back then." I say.

_Sting smiles and shake his head. He thinks about something for a moment and then a serious expression comes over his face._

"I cannot express how grateful I am to His Majesty for being so kind to me someone without a single relative. I would gladly give up my life protecting this country in order to repay His Majesty's kindness." Sting says with a slight smile.

_Sting..._

"Please don't say such sad things like that Sting..." I say to Sting.

"Princess..." Sting says with a gentle voice.

"I'm sure my father would want to live for yourself." I say.

"What?" Sting says.

_Sting looks surprised._

"For myself? But why?"Sting asks.

"Because your life is your own, Sting. It doesn't belong to the king or to this country." I answer him.

"..." Sting says nothing.

"I want to live for yourself too. So please don't say you would give up your life..." I say.

"..." Sting says nothing.

"I don't mean to lecture you." I say looking at Sting.

"No, I'm happy. Very happy" Sting says looking at me smiling.

_He stares at me silently for a moment than his usual pleasant smile returns._

"Let's return to the others." Sting says to me.

"Okay." I replied.

"...And I shall return to being your knight as well." Sting says.

"What?" I said.

_I think I hear Sting murmur something, but I couldn't quite make it out. Sting and I walk side by side, but I feel like a distance between us is farther apart than usual._

"...Would you like to go shopping Princess?" Sting suddenly asks.

"No, I'm fine." I answer.

"I see." Says Sting.

"..." Sting and I both became silent.

"Um, is there something you'd like to look at Sting?" I ask.

"No, Your Highness. I appreciate the thought." Sting says with a gentle smile.

"O-Of course." I say smiling back at him.

"..." We both fall silent.

_My mind races, trying to think of something to talk about, but when I look at Sting I can't find the words. Every time I try to step towards him to close the distance between us, before I know it we're far apart again. As evening falls, the knights and I enter the village's inn. Nastu comes up and whispers in my ear. _

"That was faster than usual." Natsu says with a surprised voice.

"What was?" I ask.

"Sting coming back to us. Usually after he fights men who've attacked villagers it takes hours for him to come back." Natsu answers me.

"Really?" I ask.

_Natsu nods._

"No matter what we try to calm him down, he's always too stubborn and won't listen." Natsu explains to me.

"So that's why you told me to leave himbe." I say.

"Yep, but Sting let's his guard down when he's with you." Natsu says.

"Natsu..." I say.

_I hope I'm giving Sting some kind of emotional support, because that would make me really happy. Natsu's words warms my heart. The next morning. We depart from the village in the carriage and set off towards the East._

_*COUGH* *COUGH*_

"You catch a cold Gray?" Natsu asks Gray.

"Nah, something just got stuck in my throat." Gray explains.

*COUGH* *COUGH*

_Oh that sounds painful... Oh, that's right... I should have something in my pocket. I take out some candy and hand it to Gray._

"Here Gray, suck on this." I say to Gray.

"What? Sorry princess, but I'm not crazy about sweets." Gray replies.

_He hands the candy back to me_.

"I'd rather have some kind of medicine." Gray says.

"Sorry, I don't have any." I answer him.

"Yes, you do. Right here." Gray says.

_Gray touches his lips with the tip of his finger._

"I need something soft like this." Gray says with a grin.

"Excuse me?" I say.

"Hey, don't tease her like that." Natsu says almost scolding Gray.

"It's amazing how you can get riled up so early in the morning." Rouge says with a tired voice.

"Drivel." Rufus suddenly says.

"..."Sting says nothing.

_Natsu, Gray, and Rouge all laugh, but only Sting and Rufus's expressions remain unchanged._

"If you give me that, I'll be cured in an instant." Gray says with a grin.

"U-Um. I'm not really sure what you're saying..." I say to Gray.

"Just how innocent are you Lucy!? Or are you just pretending?" Gray asks me.

_Gray grins and studies my face._

"Anyway, this candy will make your throat feel better." I say.

"Don't want it. *COUGH* *COUGH*.." Gray says while coughing.

"Come on! You keep coughing!" The only one hurting is yourself! Go on and eat it!" I say almost like a lecture...

"If you insist.." Gray said.

_Gray says, but still doesn't take the candy from me. Instead he gives it back again._

"Feed it to me." Gray says with a grin on his face.

_Gray opens his mouth._

"Wh... I can't do that!" I say.

"Then feed it to my mouth to mouth." Grays says with a teasing voice.

"!?" What should I even say.

"Haha, when you make a face like that it just makes me want to tease you more.

"G-Gray!?" I say his name.

"Knock it off!" Sting suddenly says, his voice sounds a little angry.

_Sting takes the candy from my hand and drops it in Gray's palm._

"Stop teasing the Princess. You're not a child. You can eat it by yourself." Sting says to Gray with a hint of anger almost.

"We were just getting to the good part. Can you not interrupt?" Grays says to Sting.

"I'm not interrupting. I'm warning you." Sting tell Gray.

_The knights exchange glances as if to say "Not this again.", but I'm worried about the tense atmosphere between Gray and Sting and..._

"I'm sorry, you two. I'm the one who was forcing him to take candy. Thank you for standing up for me Sting." I say apologizing to Sting and Gray and breaking the tense atmosphere.

"Of course.." Sting says.

"Gray, sorry I tried to force you to eat it when you didn't want to." I say.

"It's okay. Thanks." Gray says.

"Hey, gimme some candy." Rouge says,

"Oh! Sure, here you go!" I say giving Rouge the candy.

"What an ugly wrapper..." Rouge says rudely.

_Rude as always..._

"It's candy from the sweets shop in Kanai Village. The wrapper may be a bit plain, but the candy is really delicious!" I say to Rouge.

"...Mm. Guess it's better than I expected." Says Rouge.

"You can never be honest about your feelings, huh Rouge?" I say to him.

_Laughter fills the carriage. Sting is gazing out the window, a faint smile tugging at his lips. Did he stand up for me before as my guardian? Or is it because... I stare at Sting's profile as I join in everyone's laughter, but no matter how long I gaze at him. I don't find the answer to my question._

**Next Chapter - **We finally arrive at East Village. "Rouge, let's go." Sting says to Rouge. "What!?" I say. Sting and I are separated! "...Then, will you trust me too?" Gray asks. "Gray?" I say his name quizzically. Gray's sudden serious request! He gazes at me so steadily...

**To Be Continued...**

Notice - All characters will be OC, to fit the characters in the game.

Characters -

MC - Lucy

Lute - Sting

Haku - Gray

Ken - Natsu

Shion - Rouge

Gaia - Rufus


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Respond to -**gaurdianfairy - I was planning to write both after I'm done with this one, but just not sure who to write next. (:

* * *

I'm planning to write about In Love A Devil In 10 Days, because I'm enjoying the game, still waiting for Shiki's route, I'm not sure if it's out for Android yet, because I have an Iphone so not sure if the Android users got the game yet. Well of course I'm still going to write My Forged Wedding for the guest who requested me to. (:

Sigh, I got 3 more days of rest before I get back to my lessons again lol. I'll be taking swimming lessons for one month or so, because after going to Taiwan eating/ trying all those food/ snacks at night has made me gain some weight, need to take swimming lessons to lose that fat :\ I wish I had a metabolism like some people who eat a lot and don't get fat.

* * *

Thank you for favourite, follows, and reviews, very much appreciate it (:

Disclaimer - I don't own Fairy Tail or A Knights Devotion

Italic is like when the narrator speaks or Lucy's thoughts.

* * *

**Recap -**

"You can never be honest about your feelings, huh Rouge?" I say to him.

_Laughter fills the carriage. Sting is gazing out the window, a faint smile tugging at his lips. Did he stand up for me before as my guardian? Or is it because... I stare at Sting's profile as I join in everyone's laughter, but no matter how long I gaze at him. I don't find the answer to my question._

* * *

**Chapter 12**

~Lucy's P.O.V~

_We leave the inn and travel in the carriage for several hours. At last, we arrive at East Village supposedly where the best doctor in the country is hiding._

"So how do we find him?" Natsu asks everyone.

"The only thing we know is that he's hiding in this village. We've got nothing else to go on!" Says Gray.

"We don't even know if he's alive." Rouge says.

"Don't speak like that Rouge." Sting says to Rouge.

"Yeah, yeah." Rouge says a little annoyed.

"We need to split up and question the villagers. Pair up." Rufus says.

_Then.. I automatically look at Sting._

"Rouge, let's go." Sting says to Rouge.

"Got it." Rouge says.

_Huh? Sting's always been by my side as my protector, but he didn't even look at me just now. Why? I watch Sting as he leaves and... I can't exactly stop him..._

"Why you going with Rouge?" Natsu calls out to Sting.

_Natsu shouts after Sting._

"Hey! Sting! You're supposed to be her guardian!" Natsu shouts out to him.

"Oh, Natsu!" I say.

"...I'm going with Rouge and I'll be back as soon as I can." Sting says to Natsu.

_Sting says quietly turning around. He gives a small now and then leaves._

"I'm glad Sting choose Rouge. Lucy go with me." Gray says happily.

"S-Sure." I say.

"Let's go Natsu." Rufus says.

"What? Me?" Natsu says surprised.

"Problem?" Rufus says.

"N-No, Commander." Natsu says.

_I find myself staring after Sting whose back is getting smaller and smaller in the distance. Is he avoiding me? I wonder if I said something wrong?_

"Pardon me. Do you happen to know of the best doctor in the country?" Gray asks the villager.

"T-That crest..." The villager says with a weird facial expression.

"I am a knight of the kingdom of Fiore." Gray says.

"Wha..." The villager says in shock.

"We heard a famous doctor lives in this village." I say to the villager.

"Errrrrr..." The villager says.

_We try asking a villager about the doctor, but he begins acting strangely. As soon as he sees the knight's crest a terrible look comes over his face and he tries to run away._

"No one will talk to us." Gray says.

"I wonder why..." I say.

_We try not to be discouraged and continue asking around._

"Do you know of a doctor who can cure any illness?" Gray asks another doctor.

"N-Never heard of him!" The villager says.

"We're searching for the best doctor in the land." I say.

"I-I-I've never h-heard of a doctor like that!" The villager says.

_None of the villagers will make eye contact with us, and they all scurry away. We can't find even one villager who will talk to us._

"Now what are we going to do..? I ask Gray.

"What's their problem with us anyway?" Gray says getting frustrated.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll leave this village at once!" Someone says.

_Huh? We turn around to see an old man standing behind us. His voice is stern and he looks at us sharply._

People in this village hate nobles and knights like you." The elder says.

"Hate us? But why?" I ask the elder.

"We haven't done anything wrong.." I say.

"Oh, is that so? Don't make me laugh. Anyway, hurry and get out of here. It's for your own good." Elder says.

"But we are searching this village for the best doctor in Fiore." Gray says.

"Never heard of him! Now leave!" The elder says.

_The old man screams at us and Gray and I have no choice, but to walk away. Back at the inn, we begin to eat dinner._

"..So anyways, no one would talk to us at all." Natsu says.

"You too, Natsu? That's what happened to Gray and me too" I say surprised.

"As soon as they saw our crest they went pale and ran away. One old man even yelled at us, saying how they hate nobles and knights in this village." Gray says.

"So that's why they looked at us with such disdain." Sting says.

"I don't know. I think these villagers know more than they're letting on." Rouge says.

"You think so too Rouge? I had a feeling. I'll bet anything they know where that doctor is." Natsu says.

"No matter how much they hate us. I wonder why they're hiding what they know about the doctor." Sting says.

"Something terrible must have happened to them." Gray says.

"But we still gotta make them talk. Sigh... what a pain in the ass..." Rouge says.

"..." Rufus says.

_I'm not sure what happened here, but first we need to clear up the misunderstanding. The next day, First thing in the morning, we split up into pairs again and make our way around the village._

"We're searching for the best doctor in the land." Gray asks.

"N-No clue..." The villager says.

"Do you know of a doctor who can any illness?" I ask.

"D-Don't know!" The villager says.

_No one will talk to us, just like yesterday. Gray and I look at each other and sigh._

"Oh no.. Now what will I do?" A merchant says.

_We see a merchant whose cart is stuck in a ditch and won't budge._

"Let's go help him. Gray!" I say turning to look at Gray.

"Yeah." Gray agrees.

_Both of us run up to the merchant's cart._

"We'll help you!" I say to the merchant.

"Mister, you pull it from the front. We'll push from the back." Gray explains.

_But when the merchant catches sight of Gray's crest, his face tenses up._

"N-No thanks.. I don't need help from the likes of you!" Says the merchant.

"But you won't be able to move your cart!" I say.

"I-It's fine. I'll do it myself." The merchant says.

"You're pretty stubborn, aren't you? It'll take you forever to move it by yourself! You could be spending that time making money!" Gray says.

"W-Well..." The merchant says.

"First we need to get it out of the ditch. Please just pull it from the front, sir." I say.

"..." The merchant says nothing.

"Come on, Mister!" Says Gray.

"O-Okay..." He finally agrees.

_The old man gives up and goes around the front of the cart. Gray and I stand in the back._

"On the count of three! One, two, three!" Gray shouts out loud.

"_Rumble* _

_The cart's wheels make a bit of noise and more slightly, but the cart is still stuck in the ditch._

"It's no use..." The merchant says.

"Don't give up so easily. Mister! Lucy, let's try pushing it harder." Gray says to me.

"Okay!" I say.

"C'mon. Mister! One, two, three!" Gray shouts out once again.

"Unnghh!" I make a sound trying my best.

_RUMBLE_

_Gray and I push the cart with all of our might. At last, the cart moves and is freed from the ditch._

"We did it!" Gray says happily.

"Great!" I say happily too.

_Gray and I gleefully slap hands. The old man's reluctance disappears, and he finally shows a smile._

"You two really helped me out there." The merchant says.

"It's what anyone would've done. Right Lucy?" Gray says to me.

"Right!" I say.

"Now I can go sell my goods in the next town! Thank you!" He says happily.

_The man bows to us and sets off with his cart. Gray and I watch him go when suddenly..._

"Can't fool me." Says the elder.

"What...?" I say confused.

"You're the man from yesterday..." Gray says.

_The old man who yelled at us yesterday stands before us._

"I know what you all are planning. The elder says.

"We're not planning anything." Gray says.

"We just wanted to help the merchant. That's all." I say.

"Hmp. Just what I'd expect from the King's cronies to say!" The elder makes a mad voice

_The old man looks at us scornfully._

"Why do you hate the Kingdom so much?" Gray asks him.

"Please tell us why." I say.

"..." The elder stays silent.

_The old man thinks for a bit, then begins to speak._

"Long ago knights from the Kingdom of Fiore came to this village searching for a doctor." Says the elder.

_Just like us. Gray and I exchange glances._

"The doctor resisted. At the time there was an epidemic and he didn't want to leave his patients behind." The elder tells to us.

"..." I don't know what to even say.

"Regardless, the doctor was forced to go with the knights." The elder says angrily.

"What? He was forced?" Says Gray surprised.

"That's right, And because of that many of our villagers lost their lives." The elder continues telling us.

"That's terrible... Are you sure it was knights from Fiore?" I ask.

"Yes. They has that same crest on their armor." Says the elder.

"I don't think the king would do something like that." Gray says.

"Are you trying to say I'm lying? It's the plain and simple truth!" The elder says.

"..." Gray says nothing.

"Isn't it obvious in the villager's attitude towards you just how much we hate the Kingdom?" The elder syas.

"..." I don't know what to say.

"Listen, no matter how many times you ask people in the village the answer will be the same. None of us will tell you anything about the doctor." Says the elder.

_The old man says and leaves us. Just as the old man warned us no one in the village will give us any information. With heavy hearts. Gray and I walk along the path back to the inn._

"If they truly forced the doctor to come along the King must have had a good reason for it." I say.

"..." Grays says nothing.

"How can we make the villagers understand we're not like that?" I say.

"...You really think you can do that?" Gray says.

_Gray says with a sigh. There's a hint of sadness in his eyes as he looks at me._

"No matter what reason the Kingdom had people here died, because of it. Anyone would close their hearts if they had something terrible like that happen to them." Gray says sadly.

"Gray.." I say his name quietly.

"People don't change their minds easily. No matter what you do or say. You can't change what's happened in someone's past." Gray continues saying sadly.

"..." I stay silent and listen to what Gray says.

"No matter how much time has passed, no matter how many times someone apologizes for it, it doesn't change the facts." Says Gray.

"Gray..." I say his name again.

_I wonder if something like that happened in Gray's past too? And that's why he's saying this?_

"I don't think you should get your hopes up about the villagers changing their minds about it. We should just make them give up the information. Gray says.

"Then we'd be doing exactly what those knights did to this village! I won't stop trying until they open up to us!" I say with confidence in me.

"..." Gray stays silent and hears my opinion.

"I believe in the villagers, that they'll understand." I say.

"Seriously?" Gray asks surprise.

"Of course. If I don't trust them, how will they ever trust me?" I say to Gray.

"Hm.. Then will you trust me too? Even if I'm forced to betray you one day?" Gray says looking at me.

_Gray stares at me, but this time his eyes are serious, not teasing. His look is earnest and sincere._

"I'll trust you." I say to Gray.

"You don't have to worry about hurting my feelings. You can tell me the truth." Gray says to me.

"I'll trust you Gray. We're friends." I say.

"I see.." Gray says looking away.

_Gray quickly looks away._

"...If you say things like that, you'll really get fooled one day." Gray says quietly.

"What?" I say.

_Gray doesn't say anything else, he just smiles sadly. We return to the inn and I see Sting training with his sword in the yard. I want to tell him what happened today. I run up to him._

"Sting!" I call out to him.

_Sting reaches out his hand. Just when I think he's about to touch my arm, he moves away from me._

"What?" I say confused looking at Sting.

"..." Sting says nothing.

_Not this again._

"..." Sting still says nothing.

_He puts down his sword and stares at me. He won't even smile at me. Why is he acting like this?_

"Why are you avoiding me Sting? If I did anything wrong, I'm really sorry." I ask.

"...You didn't do anything wrong Princess. It's my problem." Sting says.

"But..." I say.

"I'm sorry. I'm in the middle of training right now." Sting says to me and looks away quickly.

_Sting quickly looks away. I don't like him acting like this... I tried to meet him halfway, but he still keeps me at a distance. I sigh, feeling utterly helpless._

**Next Chapter - ** Sting's still avoiding me. I can't stop thinking about him.. "Lucy, wanna go shopping with me?" Gray asks me. I'm getting close to Gray... "Don't hold back, Sting!" Says Gray. "Same for you Gray!" Sting says. The two knights draw their swords on each other as their disagreement turns violent!

**To Be Continued...**

This chapter in the game broke my heart when I played it how Lute was avoiding the MC. It feels so sad.

Notice - All characters will be OC, to fit the characters in the game.

Characters -

MC - Lucy

Lute - Sting

Haku - Gray

Ken - Natsu

Shion - Rouge

Gaia - Rufus


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

**Respond to - **SimplyIsabelleS - Lol yea, but you'll find out soon why he's ignoring her (;

MythandFairyTailLover13 - Thank you (:

Thank you for favourite, follows, and reviews, very much appreciate it (:

* * *

My friend was wondering if she should buy Ken's Route and Gaia's. Is it worth it!? Since I'm not sure, because I didn't buy their route. I was also is Satoru in 10 Days with a Devil good? I'm sure if I should buy him or not, since I only bought Kakeru. If you can tell me I'll be a big help. Thanks.

Remember to vote and who you want me to write next. GrayLu or Rolu. You can vote in the poll in my profile or review. Whichever you like.

* * *

Disclaimer - I don't own Fairy Tail or A Knights Devotion

Italic is like when the narrator speaks or Lucy's thoughts.

* * *

**Recap -**

_He puts down his sword and stares at me. He won't even smile at me. Why is he acting like this?_

"Why are you avoiding me Sting? If I did anything wrong, I'm really sorry." I ask.

"...You didn't do anything wrong Princess. It's my problem." Sting says.

"But..." I say.

"I'm sorry. I'm in the middle of training right now." Sting says to me and looks away quickly.

_Sting quickly looks away. I don't like him acting like this... I tried to meet him halfway, but he still keeps me at a distance. I sigh, feeling utterly helpless._

* * *

**Chapter 13**

~Lucy's P.O.V~

_The next morning. All the knights have gathered in the inn's dining hall._

"So what are we gonna do about the doctor?" Natsu asks.

"I don't think we're going to get anywhere." Gray says.

"We're not making any progress at all." Sting says.

"I know. We'll have a meeting this afternoon to plan our next step. Do what you like until then. Everybody come with ideas." Rufus says.

"I'll think about it after I wake up from my nap..." Rouge says.

"Will you be serious? You'll end up sleeping the whole day." Sting says to Rouge.

"Rouge is really smart, so he doesn't need much time to think anyway." Natsu says.

"Wow, is that true?" I asked amazed at Rouge's ability.

"Yep, you intelligence about 10% of mine." Rouge says to me.

"Probably... Wait a second, that's so mean!" I say to Rouge.

_The knights look at me and laugh, but Sting only looks down his lips just barely relaxing into a tiny smile. _

"It doesn't look like it's going to be easy getting the villagers to change their minds." Natsu says.

"It's complicated since their options are tied up in the past." Sting says.

_I try to brainstorm how we can change the villagers minds, but soon thoughts of Sting take over my mind. Why is he avoiding me? I ask myself the same question over and over again. Even though I know I don't have the answer._

"Lucy, you wanna go shopping with me?" Gray asks me.

"Huh?" I say.

"If you sit here worrying about it nothing will come to you. It might be good to clear your head." Gray says.

"I guess you're right. Thanks Gray." I say.

"Let's go look around town then Sting." Natsu says.

"Yeah." Sting answers Natsu.

_We split up again and go back into town. Gray and I leave without Sting and I ever really making eye contact._

"Oh, this lamp is pretty!" I say to Gray.

"It's an import from another country." Gray says looking at the lamp.

"Another country.. I've read about other countries iin books, but I wonder what they're really like." I say.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot that you've never been out of the country." Gray says.

"Yeah, Have you Gray? Been out of the country?" I asked.

"Yes, several times for battles..." Gray answers me.

_Gray and I are walking down the village's main street when.._

_SSSSSHHH!_

"Whoa, a cloudburst! Lucy, over here!" Gray says and pulls me to the shelter.

_Gray grabs my hand and pulls me under the overhang to seek shelter from the rain._

"There wasn't a cloud in the sky a minute ago!" I say.

"Lucy, you're soaking wet!" Gray says with concern.

"I'm fine. Oh, but I wonder if Sting got caught in the rain too?" I say.

"...Why are you thinking about Sting right now?" Gray asks.

"What?" I say.

"Natsu's out there too, so why did you think of Sting first?" Gray asks me.

"Gray.." I say his name quietly.

"You're still worried about him even though he's avoiding you?" Gray says to me.

_Ssssshhh_

_The only thing I hear is the sound of rain beating down upon the roof. Gray's eyes are unusually serious._

"We're all alone.. .. because of the rain, no one else can is around" Gray suddenly says.

"..." I don't know what to say.

"I wish we could stay here alone like this forever." Gray says to me.

"..." I still remain silent.

_Gray's hand slowly reaches out to touch my hair. Gray.. I'm not sure how to respond to his words or the way he strokes my hair._

"We're back." Gray says to everyone at the inn.

"Hi, everyone." I greeted.

"Princess!" Sting suddenly calls me.

_We return to the inn after the rain lets up and Sting rushes over to me with a towel._

"Sting..?" I say his name.

"You'll catch a cold.." Sting says to me with some worry in his voice.

"Were you waiting for me?" I ask Sting.

"Of course. I thought you might come back here wet, so I rushed back here ahead of you. Here Princess. For your hair." Sting says putting the towel on my head.

_Sting puts the towel over my head. I reach up to dry my hair off, but my fingers touch Sting's..._

"...!" Sting suddenly stops when our fingers touch.

_He stops rubbing my hair dry, and I feel the towel slip off my head._

"Sting..?" I say his name confused.

"...Pardon me, Princess." Sting says.

_Sting hands me the towel and turns around. Not again. First he avoids me, then he's nice to me, and now he's putting distance between us again._

"Sting. How about we spar for a change?" Gray asks Sting.

"Gray... I don't mind." Sting says.

_The two knights stare at each other for a moment and then leave the inn. Gray and Sting begin to spar outside._

_CLANG!_

"You've gotten better Gray." Sting says.

"My training doesn't stop with the bow and arrow." Gray says.

_At first it's just a regular sparring match, but gradually their faces change and it turns into a real fight._

_CLANG! CLANG!_

"Don't hold back Sting!" Gray says.

"Same to you Gray!" Sting says.

_CLANG! CLANG!_

_Both of them are serious now._

"..." Sting and Gray both say nothing.

_They're panting trying to find an opportunity to best the each other. The sound of their swords is becoming more heated. The air between them feels so intense... I don't think this is a good idea.. I anxiously watch their every move. Just then.._

_CHIIING!_

"!" I look surprise at them.

_Their swords strike hard against each other. Sting and Gray glare at each other, neither one wanting to look away first._

"..." Both say nothing.

_They both try to push the other's sword aside, but neither of them budges one bit._

"Finally, your eyes are serious." Gray says.

"..." Sting still says nothing.

_The air feels explosive.. They both pause and move away from each other simultaneously than Sting puts down his sword._

"... That's enough for today." Sting says.

"Huh? We're not done here Sting. You running away?" Gray says.

"Running? What are you talking about?" Sting asks Gray confused.

_Sting starts to walk away, but.._

"You'll regret not giving it your all Sting. Why are you avoiding Lucy?" Gray calls out to Sting asking him.

_What...? Sting slowly turns back around in Gray's direction. His expression remains unchanged and he stares steadily at Gray._

"I'm only being mindful of my social position." Sting says to Gray.

_Sting says coldly and then leaves. His social position? So he's avoiding me, because of our class differences since I'm a princess and he's a knight!?_

"Sting!" I call out to him running after him.

_Impulsively, I begin to run after Sting, but Gray grabs my arm._

"Why are you going after him?" Gray asks me.

"Sting's acting strangely!" I say to Gray.

_I break free from Gray's grip and am about to step forward when he embraces me from behind. Gray..?_

"You don't have to go." Gray says a little sadly in his voice.

"But..." I say.

"Even if you go after him, nothing will change. Sting only sees you as a Princess Lucy." Says Gray.

"..." I say nothing.

"Give up on him and choose me instead." Gray suddenly says.

"..." I don't know what to say.

_Sting's getting smaller and smaller, and disappears into the crowd._

"I would never make you feel insecure Lucy." Gray says.

"..." I still don't know what to say as I remain silent.

"I can't stand watching it anymore. You being yanked around by Sting like this.." Gray says to me.

_Gray's arms tighten around me. What should I do?_

"...Give me some kind of response." Gray says.

"What?" I say.

"Is it okay if I get my hopes up? Can I take your silences as a yes?" Gray asks me.

"I...Um... I'm sorry!" I said.

"..." Gray says nothing.

_I don't know what to do..! I run from Gray's arms. I've lost sight of Sting, but I run after him anyways. Sting... I search for him in town by myself and then I see some children playing by the river. When suddenly..._

"Kyaaah!" The children screamed.

"Look out!" I say to the children.

_One of the children slips and falls into the river! The current is faster than usual, because of this morning's rainstorm and the child is about to be swept away!_

"Heeeeeelp!" The child cries out.

"I'm coming!" I say running towards the river.

_SPLASH!_

_I quickly jump into the river._

"Kyaah!" The child screams.

"Don't worry! I'll save you!" I say trying to swim over to the child.

_I try as hard as I can to swim over to the child, but the current is too strong. Each time I get close, the current pushes me back again and again._

"Heeeeelp!" The child cries out.

_Finally I mange to reach the child and wrap my arms around him, but the current is so strong, it's difficult to get back to shore. Ahh! My legs keep getting swept out from under me and I can't make any progress! Instead, we're getting pushed further out! Before I realize it, my legs can no longer touch the bottom. There's nothing to grab onto and the water is dangerously close to covering my head._

"Kyaah!" The child screams.

_It hurts... I don't think I can keep this up! Sting! I call out for him inside my heart and just when I'm about to be pulled down by the undertow.._

"Princess!" Sting calls out to me.

"Princess Lucy!" Rufus also calls out.

_Those voices... Just as my consciousness is slipping away. I see Sting and Rufus appear. They enter the river and pull me to ashore._

"Princess!" Sting calls out to me. Worry in his voice.

"St...ing..." I say.

_He came to rescue me.. Thanks to Sting and Rufus. I mange to escape the drowning in the river. Rufus silently hands me a towel, but Sting snatches it from him._

"Let me!" Sting says to Rufus.

_Sting says and turns towards me._

"...Forgive me." Sting says.

"... Take care of her." Rufus says to Sting.

"Yes." Sting replies to Rufus.

_Sting wraps the towel around me. He desperately tries to warm up my shivering body._

"I'm so glad you're safe.." Sting says to me.

"Sting.." I say.

"Are you hurt?" Sting asks me.

"No, I'm fine." I answer him.

_My cheeks grow hot from the sound of anguish in Sting's voice._

"Is the boy alright?" I asked.

"Yes, thank to Your Highness." Sting answers me.

"I'm so glad.." I say.

_Sting comes closer as he tries to dry me off and we gaze at each other._

"..." Sting stays silent.

_His lips move slightly, like he wants to say something. He has such a painful look in his eyes._

"Sting, I... went to go find you right after your right with Gray." I say.

"What? You did.." Sting says shocked.

_Shocked, his hands are still for a moment, but then he wraps the towel tighter around me._

"This is the mother of the child you saved." Rufus says.

_Hearing Rufus's voices. I look up and see a woman holding the boy, her head bowed low._

"I don't know how I can ever repay you...Thank you so much for saving my son." The mother says.

"No, it was nothing..I'm just so glad he's all right." I say to the mother.

"Thank you!" The child says.

"You're welcome, but you mustn't ever play near the river after a rainstorm understand?" I say to the child smiling.

"Okay, I won't!" The child says to me.

_I pat the boy on the head and suddenly hear people talking in hushed voices around us._

"They're not bad people after all.." Say a villager.

"Maybe the knights are actually good." Says another villager.

_I begin to have hope that the villagers have changed their mind, but _

"Hmp. I thank you saving e of the children, but even if the others are fooled. I won't be!" The elder says.

_This old guy again._

"Don't think something like this is going to change my opinion on you! You can't fool me! Says the elder.

_The old man glares at us and then leaves. We return to the inn and Sting takes me up to my room._

"Are you sure you aren't hurt Princess?" Sting asks me again.

"I'm fine. Thank you for worrying about me." I say to Sting.

_I look up and my heart skips a beat. Sting's staring at me so earnestly.._

"Princess.." Sting says.

_He slowly reaches a hand out to my cheek.. and touches my cheek with a fingertip._

"...!" I got surprise by his sudden movements.

"..." Sting says nothing to me.

_He's staring at me steadily, not averting his gaze anymore. His fingertips trembles slightly against my cheek._

"I know you would come for me. Thank you.." I say.

_The moment the words leave my lips. Sting pulls me into a tight embrace. _

"S-Sting?' I say confused.

"I-I'm so relieved." He says still hugging me.

_He hugs me tightly, his cheek pressing against my hair. Wrapped up in Sting's warmth, my eyes automatically close. All I want to do right now is melt into the warmth of his arms.._

"Princess. I.."

_I feel Sting's breath against my hair, but the voice I hear in my ear is filled with such sadness pain races through my chest._

* * *

**Next Chapter - ** Please understand, Princess..." Sting says to me. Sting gazes at me his eyes filled with pain. What are his true feelings? Fire!" Someone screams out. Something is happening in the village... Princess Lucy! I'll save you!" Sting says to me. Sting's screams ring out. What's going to happen to us?

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

Notice - All characters will be OC, to fit the characters in the game.

Characters -

MC - Lucy

Lute - Sting

Haku - Gray

Ken - Natsu

Shion - Rouge

Gaia - Rufus

* * *

**Votes -**

**Graylu - 1**

**Rolu - 4**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Respond to - **gaurdianfairy - Yup, the game ended that chapter with a cliff hanger, but if you played Lute's route, I guess you know what happened (:

* * *

Notice - Someone on Fanfic asked if they could translate my fic in French, so if you understand French better you can read hers. (: I don't think she translated it yet, but she wants me to request one of her translated story called "Son Journal." Here's the link to here profile. u/4199877/

* * *

Remember to vote for who you want me to write next? Graylu or Rolu? Vote in the poll I made or vote in the review. Your choose.

Thank you for favourite, follows, and reviews, very much appreciate it (:

* * *

Disclaimer - I don't own Fairy Tail or A Knights Devotion

Italic is like when the narrator speaks or Lucy's thoughts.

* * *

**Recap -**

_He hugs me tightly, his cheek pressing against my hair. Wrapped up in Sting's warmth, my eyes automatically close. All I want to do right now is melt into the warmth of his arms.._

"Princess. I.."

_I feel Sting's breath against my hair, but the voice I hear in my ear is filled with such sadness pain races through my chest._

* * *

**Chapter 14**

~Lucy's P.O.V~

"Princess, I.." Sting says

_Sting pulls me into a sudden embrace, but his voice is so sad, my chest tightens with pain._

"I am a knight... If I touch you any more then this... No, even if I stay by your side... I won't be able to remain a knight to this kingdom..." Sting tells me sadly.

_After squeezing me tightly once more, he moves away from me._

"Do you have to live only for the country? I want to be with you Sting." I tell Sting.

"We can't!" Sting says answering me.

"I don't want that! I want to live my life together with you Sting! And I want you to live your life for yourself!" I say sort of confessing.

"Princess, please understand.." Sting says.

"Sting..." I say.

"I am a knight, and you are the princess. We could never overcome the differences in our social positions! Sting says sadly.

_Sting stares back at me his eyes completely rejecting my feelings. I'm overcome by so much sadness I have to fight back tears. I can't bear to look at Sting's face anymore, so I turn away._

"Princess..." Sting calls out to me.

"..." I say nothing.

"...Excuse me." Sting says starting to leave.

_Sting turns on his heel to leave. Then.. I hear a metallic clanging noise..._

"It's a fire! Everyone, run!" Some yells out loud.

"!" Sting's facial expression looks surprised.

"A f-fire!?" A say shocked.

_I look out the window to see the town burning red._

_FWOOSH!_

_The door swings open and Natsu runs inside the room._

"Lucy! Sting!" Natsu yells out to us.

"Natsu!" I say.

"They've attacked!" Says Natsu.

"Who?" Sting asks.

"The guys who tried to burn the other town!" Natsu answers Sting.

"They've re-grouped and come back!" Natsu says.

"What!?" Sting says surprised.

_THUMP THUMP THUMP!_

_We hear footsteps running up the stairs and Gray rushes in._

"We're in trouble! The bandits have surrounded the inn! Commander and Rouge are trying to hold them off!" Gray says in panic.

"Let's go!" Says Natsu.

_Gray and Natsu run out of the room and down the stairs. Before long I hear the sound of swords striking each other._

"Do not leave my side, Princess!" Sting says.

"Okay!" I say.

_Sting draws his sword. He keeps me behind him to protect me as we make our way out the room._

_ZING! ZING!_

_The knights are fighting the enemies downstairs._

"That girl is the Princess! Get her!" Yells the bandit.

"We need more fire!" Another bandit yells out.

"Leave these guys to us! Take her and get out of here." Yells Rouge.

"Hurry, Sting!" Rufus says.

"Yes, Commander!" Sting says.

_The inn erupts into flames in a matter of seconds. We run together, dodging the flickering flames. Sting fending off enemies who attack us._

"Hand over the girl!" The bandit says to Sting.

"Never!" Sting says.

_CLANG! CLANG!_

"I got her!" One of the bandits say.

"Kyaah!" I screamed.

"Princess!" Sting calls out to me.

_Suddenly an enemy attacks from behind and Sting spins around and slashes him._

"We took care of them all!" Natsu says.

"Everyone got out of this inn now!" Yells Natsu.

"Sting! Lucy! hurry!" Gray yells over to us.

_The walls and ceiling are beginning to crumble under the flames. The knights and I quickly escape the burning inn. I don't have time to be relieve that we're safe when I see what's going on outside. Numerous villagers have been taken hostage and are surrounded by bandits._

"How dare they!" Sting says angrily.

"It's too cruel! I say next to Sting.

"You're nothing, but a bunch of cowards!" Natsu shouts out to the bandits.

"Natsu!" Rufus says.

_Rufus tries to stop him, but Natsu takes a step forward and the bandit points his sword at a villager._

"Don't come any closer or we'll kill them all!" The bandit says warning us.

"Damn it!" Natsu says.

"You bastards have lost! Now hurry up and hand over your valuables and the princess!" The bandit says.

"..." Sting says nothing.

_Sting hides me behind his back._

"Look like they're working with the men in the black cloaks!" Says Gray.

"This plan is too well thought out for them to be working alone and they have good weapons too." Rouge says.

"I'll say it one more time! Hand over your valuables and the princess! If not, every single one of these villagers will die!" The bandit says.

"Kyaah!" One of the villagers screamed.

"Princess! Sir Knights! Please save us!" The villagers say.

_If we go any closer, the villagers will get hurt. I can't just stand here doing nothing. I can't stop trembling from witnessing such a sight. I can't believe they'd do this just to kidnap me!_

"It's your choice!" The bandit says.

_The bandits point their swords closer to the villagers and the knight ready their swords._

"Please help us!" The villagers all say.

"Princess! Sir Knights!" Another villager calls out.

_The villagers voice resound in my chest. I say from behind Sting..._

"Please save the villagers Sting.." I say.

"Princess Lucy. Don't worry." Sting says to me.

_Sting whispers over his shoulder._

"I'll protect the village and Your Highness. Even if I have to give up my life to do it.." Says Sting.

_Sting.._

"I trust you Sting." I say.

_Sting quietly nods in response._

"Hey! What are talking about over there!?" The bandits say over to us.

"The villagers have nothing to do with this. Let them go." Gray says.

"Or are you just scared to go up against us without hostages on the line? Rouge says.

"Shut up! One more word out of you and they die!" The bandits warns us.

"We won't let you do that!" Natsu says.

"..." Rufus says nothing.

"Put down your swords, you bastards!" The bandit says.

"What!?" Gray says.

"I said put down your swords! Don't you care about these villagers?" The bandit

says again.

"Commander?" Rouge asks.

"...Put down your weapons." Rufus says.

"What..?" Sting says.

"But..!" Natsu says.

"I said put down your weapons!" Rufus says.

"..." Gray says nothing.

_The knights drop their swords to the ground._

"Send the princess over!" Says the bandit.

"Don't move Princess." Says Sting.

"But if I don't go, the villagers will -" The bandits cut me off.

"Princess, If you don't come out. I'll shoot her!" The bandit says.

_The bandit has a gun pointed at a village girl._

"Wha.." I say.

"Kyaah! Please save me!" The villager yells.

_I try to come out from behind Sting's back, but the knights quickly stop me._

"You can't go!" Gray says.

"Don't give into them!" Natsu says.

"But we have to help the girl!" I say.

"Even if you go, nothing will change." Rouge says.

"You mustn't go. Princess." Rufus says.

"But..!" I say.

"Please. Your Highness." Sting says to me.

"But the girl!" I say.

_Just then..._

"Wait!" The elder suddenly spoke up.

_The old man from before steps forward from the group of hostages._

"Nobles and knights like them don't care about the lives of simple villagers. All they care about is saving themselves!" Says the elder.

_No... That's not true!_

"Just like what happened in the past! They chose the royal family over the lives of these villagers!" Says the elder.

_No.. The old man stares at the bandits._

_"_Shoot me instead of the girl!" Says the elder.

_What..?_

"You wanna die that badly? Fine.." The bandit says.

"..." The elder says nothing.

_The old man quietly closes his eyes and the bandit takes aim. No! I can't let this happen!_

"Stop!" I yelled out.

_I can't bear it any longer and step forward._

"Princess!" Sting says out to me.

"Lucy!" Gray calls out to me as well.

_Someone tries to grab my hand from behind.. but I shake off their grip._

"I'll be your prisoner, just like you want!" I yell out them.

"Wha..." Sting says.

"You.." Natsu says.

"But in return I want you to swear you won't hurt any of these villager. I won't allow it!" I say while glaring at them.

"Hoho, things just got interesting." Says the bandit!

"You're pretty brave for a princess. Huh?" Says another bandit.

"Will you swear it?" I ask them.

"Fine. You're the one we wanted anyway, not them." Says the bandit.

_The bandit sneers and begins discussing something with his men._

"Listen. We can't let them take the Princess." Says Rufus.

"I'll take the left." Says Natsu.

"Then I'll go to the right." Rouge says.

"Leave the old man and the girl to me and my bow." Says Gray.

_The knights talk in hushed voices so the bandits can't hear them. The bandit finishes his discussion and turns towards me._

"We'll release the villagers after you come with us." The bandit says.

"Please don't go back on your word." I say.

"Sure thing. Now walk straight towards us." Says the bandit.

_I take one step, then another towards the bandit._

"..." The elder says nothing along with the villagers.

_The villagers hold their breaths as they watch me approach._

"What an obedient little princess. Good girl." The bandit says.

"..."

_The bandits leer at me, but they all have their weapons at the ready in case I try something._

"That's right. Just like that." Says another bandit.

"..."

_Only a few more feet.. Now just one more.._

"Hah ah hah!" Laughs a bandit.

"Now the riches of the royal family will be ours!" Says the bandit.

"..."

_Just as they're about to grab a hold of me..._

_ZING!_

"Princess! Run!" Sting screams out to me.

_Sting! Sting seizes the opportunity and grabs his sword. He does up against the bandits. _

"Follow Sting!" Rufus says.

_The knights all rush to pick up their weapons. I turn to help the villagers, but suddenly.._

"Don't move!" The boss says.

"...!" I suddenly stop moving.

_One of the bandits presses a gun against the back of my head._

"Knock it off, you bastards! Or I'll shoot!" Yells the boos.

"Princess!" Sting calls out to me.

"..." Rufus says nothing.

"Lucy!" Gray calls my name.

"Damn it!" Natsu says.

"He was hiding...!" Says Rouge.

_The knights have failed and now they can't move._

"Tie up the villagers and the knights!" Yelled the boss.

"Wait! That wasn't the deal!" I say.

"You idiots are the one who broke it first!" He says.

"The deal was AFTER I become your hostage!" I say.

"Shut up!" Says the boss.

"Come over here!" The boss says.

_The man twists my arm, the gun still pointed at me._

"Ow.." I say.

_But I can't resist him.. If I become their prisoner maybe the villagers and the knights can be saved._

"Princess Lucy! I swear I will save you!" Sting screams out to me.

_Sting screams as he's captured by the bandits. I look back again and again as the bandits surround me and take me away._

"Sting!" I scream out to him.

"Princess!" Sting screams out to me as well.

_What's going to happen to me? I'm getting farther and farther away from him. His voice calling my name becomes an echo and then I lose sight of him and can't hear him anymore._

**Next Chapter - ** Just as I was worrying about Sting avoiding me.. "We're going to sell you tomorrow!" The boss says to me. I've been captured by the bandits! "Be quiet." Someone says to me. A mysterious man appears as I try to escape! "Princess! Watch out!" Sting calls out to me. BAAANG! Just then, the sound of gunfire rings out. Who will win the battle!?

**To Be Continued...**

Notice - All characters will be OC, to fit the characters in the game.

Characters -

MC - Lucy

Lute - Sting

Haku - Gray

Ken - Natsu

Shion - Rouge

Gaia - Rufus

**Votes -**

**Graylu - 1**

**Rolu - 5**

I guess Rolu is in the lead.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

**Respond to - **SimplyIsabelleS - You'll find out in this chapter (:

Redbear108 - That's good to hear. If you don't mind me asking which character did you buy?

Thank you for favourite, follows, and reviews, very much appreciate it (:

* * *

***Notice*** As you all might know, but school is starting tomorrow. I don't want to go, but oh well. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update or when will my next update be. Since college gives you homework on the first day which really sucks. Since it's my second year I'm sure they have more work waiting, which I'm not looking forward to. Wish I was in high school again, since I didn't really get homework on the first week or so. Sorry everyone, I'll try to update as soon as possible and finish my homework faster.

Please vote for who you want next RoLu or GrayLu. You may vote in the poll (Poll in profile) or review your choice. Since I need to know who I'll be writing next.

* * *

Disclaimer - I don't own Fairy Tail or A Knights Devotion

Italic is like when the narrator speaks or Lucy's thoughts.

* * *

**Recap -**

"Princess Lucy! I swear I will save you!" Sting screams out to me.

_Sting screams as he's captured by the bandits. I look back again and again as the bandits surround me and take me away._

"Sting!" I scream out to him.

"Princess!" Sting screams out to me as well.

_What's going to happen to me? I'm getting farther and farther away from him. His voice calling my name becomes an echo and then I lose sight of him and can't hear him anymore._

* * *

**Chapter 15**

~Lucy's P.O.V~

_I've been captured by bandits and separated from Sting and the knights. The bandits have taken me to a tavern to celebrate._

"Sit next to me." Says to boss.

"..." I got nothing to say.

_I'm forced to sit down next to the leader of the bandits. My hands are bound behind my back so I can't move freely._

"Today was a piece of cake! Guess the Knights of Fiore aren't all they're cracked up to be! Hah hah hah." The boss says while laughing.

_The boss laughs heartily. I turn my face away, but he roughly grabs my chin and turns it back towards him._

"Heh heh. You've got a pretty little face don't ya?" Says the boss.

"..."

_As his face comes closer to mine. I stomp on his foot with all my might._

"Ow!" The boss screams in pain.

"Don't touch me!" I say glaring at him.

"You've got some nerve Princess!" Says the boss.

_The boss sneers at me._

"I'm glad you've got some spirit in ya, but don't forget your life is in my hands!" He says.

"...Release the villagers and the knights." I say.

"If I feel like it." The boss says.

"..."

_The bandits begin their celebration. They drink tons of wine, sing, and dance._

"What's going to happen to me?" I ask.

"We're gonna sell you tomorrow morning!" The boss says.

"Wha.." I say in shock.

"I'm sure someone will spend a fortune to buy the princess of Fiore!" He says smiling.

"We'll have enough money to play for the rest of our lives. Boss!" Says one of the bandits.

"I can't stop laughing! Hah hah hah!" The boss laughed like a lunatic.

"..."

_I can't let that happen. I have to escape before then.. Keeping an eye on the bandits as they get more and more drunk. I start trying to loosen the rope binding my hands together. Ugg, It's tied more tightly than I thought! But I can't give up. Unngh! The ropes rub against my wrists painfully._

"I bet those knights are on their hands knees begging for their lives right now!" The boss says.

"Turns out their own lives were more important to them! Even more important than the life of their precious princess!" The bandits say.

_That's not true! The knights... Sting will definitely come for me! I remember how he screamed my name when the bandits were talking me away.._

_* "Princess Lucy! I swear I'll save you!" Sting screams out to me.*_

_*"Sting!" I call out his name.*_

_I believe in him. I believe what he said._

"Tomorrow... we're gonna... be rissh!" The boss says slurring.

"Boss.. Can't... So sleepy.." One of the bandits say.

"Why'm I so seepy.." Another bandits says slurring.

"Cuz.. Drung too much..?" Another bandit also says slurring.

_The bandits begin to nod off. Some fall face down onto the table, some collapse onto the floor, and some even start snoring._

"?" I need to get out of her as soon as possible.

_W-Whatever. I just need to get out of here!_

"Nnn! Uugghh!" I try to break free from the ropes.

_Just as I try to get out of the rope. I hear footsteps behind. Gasping. I turn around to see a bandit with a knife!_

"What are you doing!?" I ask getting frightened.

"..." The bandit doesn't answer me.

_The bandit walks straight towards me. I desperately try to loosen the rope.._

"Unngh!" I try my best to break free.

_Please let me get out! _

_*CLICK click click.._

"Ugh!"

_I-It's no use. It's too tight! The sound of the bandit's footstep stop right behind me. The next moment he grabs my hands which are bound by the rope._

"Kyaah!" I screamed.

"Be quiet." The voice says.

_It's all over! I squeeze my eyes shut and prepare for the worst... Huh? For some reason the bandit begins to cut through the rope. But why? Hesitantly, I turn around just as the rope falls to the floor._

"Come." Says the bandit.

_The bandit helps me stand. He takes off his hood and I can't help, believe my eyes. It's that old man!_

"I disguised myself as one of them and snuck in the tavern! I put sleeping medicine in their wine." The elder says to me.

"Thank you so much for saving me!" I say.

"But I didn't have much medicine, so the effects will wear off soon. We need to hurry out of here!" The elder says.

"Okay!" I say following him.

_I put my hand on the window, ready to climb outside when..._

"Please give me your hand." Says a voice.

"Huh?" I said hearing the voice and looked up.

_Surprised. I look up..._

"I've come for you, my Princess." Sting says to me smiling gently.

"Sting!" I say feeling so happy he came to save me.

"I'm sorry it took so long." He says to me.

"Sting!" I say.

_Without thinking I hug him with all my might._

"P-Princess... that's.." Sting says. His face blushing.

_Sting gently moves his body away from mine and looks at slightly bewildered._

"Now let's go." Sting says to me.

"Yes!" I say following Sting.

_We arrive back at the plaza and the knights rush up to us._

"Lucy! I'm so glad you're safe!" Gray says smiling at me.

"Don't make me worry like that anymore!" Natsu says.

"It's just like you to offer yourself up as a hostage." Rouge says.

"Princess. Please leave the rest to us." Rufus says.

"I understand. How are the villagers? Are they alright?" I ask.

"I took them somewhere safe. Everyone's fine." Natsu says.

"Thank you, Natsu." I say.

"They still asleep at the tavern?" Rouge asks me.

"Yes, but the sleeping medicine won't last for long." I explain.

_Just then..._

"You bastard! Putting them to sleep like that!" A bandit says with his sword drawn out at us.

"Here comes the guy, who didn't go to the tavern." Natsu says.

_More bandits run over to us weapons in hand._

"Rouge, we'll go tie up the men at the tavern." Rufus says.

"Got it." Rouge says.

"Leave these guys to us. Gray, Natsu?" Sting says.

"I won't let even one get away." Gray says.

"Of course." Natsu replies.

_The knights split off into two groups to deal with the enemy._

"Do not leave my side Princess." Sting says to me.

"I won't!" I say staying close to Sting's side.

_Zing! Clang!_

_The knights face off against the bandits. Their swordsmanship is flawless and they fight off the bandits one by one._

"Gray.. Watch out!" Natsu yells over to Gray.

_Natsu slashes a bandit who has his sword raised on Gray's back._

"Ugh..." Screams the bandit in pain.

"Thanks Natsu!" Gray says.

"No problem." Natsu replies to Gray.

_Clang! Clang!_

"Hand over the girl!" The bandit yells over to us.

"Never!" Sting says while glaring at the bandit.

_FWOOSH!_

"Gyaah!: The bandit screams.

_Sting heroically fights off the enemy coming from him in all directions. Still protecting me behind him. He studies his enemies for an opportunity to strike._

"Watch out!" Natsu yells over to us.

_A bandit brandishes a hatchet and knocks Natsu's sword out of his hands._

"Natsu!" I call out to him.

"Natsu!" Sting calls out to him as well.

_Just then..._

_SHOOMP!_

"Gyaah!" Screams another bandit.

_Gray releases an arrow straight into the bandit's hand making the hatchet fly towards Natsu._

"Natsu! Now!" Gray yells out to Natsu.

_Natsu grabs the hatchet and takes care of the enemy with it._

"This thing's pretty handy!" Natsu says to Gray.

"Look good on you Natsu!" Gray says.

"Seriously? All right. Time to duel wield." Says Natsu.

_Natsu defeats the bandits one by one with a sword in one hand and the hatchet in the other._

"How dare you do that to my comrades! You'll pay for this!" Yells the boss.

_The boss glares at Natsu and comes at him with his sword. Sting continues to protect me behind him and readies his sword again. The effects of the medicine are wearing off!_

"I'll start with you first!" The boss says to Sting and I.

"..." Sting says nothing.

_The leader sneers at us. After glaring at us for a few seconds, he rushes towards us with his sword._

_CLANG! CLANG!_

"Hurry up and hand over the girl!" The boss says once again.

"I told you never! I won't let you lay a finger on her!" Sting says glaring at him.

"You never give up, do you?" The boss says.

_Sting waits for the leader to let his guard down then knocks the sword from his hand._

"Grr.." The boss makes an angry sound.

"Give it up!" Sting says to him.

_Sting presses the tip of his sword against the leader's throat and stares at him coldly. The leader of the bandits hangs his head in surrender. Yes! The three knights drive away the rest of the bandits in time and Rufus and Rouge return. They've tied up all of the drowsy bandits._

"Well, that takes care of that." Gray says.

"That was so simple. I'm yawning." Rouge says.

"Now all we need to do is throw them in a dungeon." Natsu says.

"It's all, because of you. Thank you everyone!" I say.

"There is no need to thank us. Let's go." Rufus says.

_Now we can continue our journey to find the doctor. Just when I think everything's been solved.._

"Princess! Look out!" Sting yells out to me.

"What?" I say surprised.

_**BAAAAANG! **_

_A gunshot rings out at the same time Sting yells a warning to me._

"Kyaah!" I screamed.

_I squeeze my eyes shut. My mind goes completely blank and I have no idea what happned. Huh? I'm fine... Sting screamed and told me watch out.. What's going on? What is this I feel? I gently open my eyes to find that I'm snug in Sting's arm._

"Sting..?" I say his name having a bad feeling about this.

"Princess.." Sting says.

"I'm fine. Thank you." I say to Sting.

"I'm so... glad." Sting says.

_Sting says, but doesn't try to let me go._

"Sting?" I say with worry in my voice.

_I try to release myself from his embrace, but I start to feel his weight against me. I can see the other knights over his shoulder their expressions completely frozen. Huh? I peer into Sting's face. _

"S-Sting?" I say my voice filled with worry.

"..." Sting stays silent.

_He's staring at me, completely expressionless. His eyes seem to get more and more unfocused._

"What? Wait!" I say looking at him.

"..." Sting still stays silent.

_I lower my gaze to his chest and see a red stain gradually getting larger._

_No..No.. It can't be... I can't move. I can't process what I'm seeing in front of me._

"Sting..? I say his name. Tears start forming in my eyes.

"... Princess." Sting manages to say.

_He slowly closes his eyes and he drops to his knees. Blood flows from the wound on his chest. _

"N-No! Sting!" I cried out with tears in my eyes.

_Just when I'm about to step toward. Sting collapses onto the ground._

"Sting! Sting!" I yell out his name.

"Sting!" Rufus yells out.

"It's them! A man in black up the roof!" Rouge says glaring at the man in black.

"Lucy! Watch out!" Natsu says.

_Natsu quickly shields me. I look up to see a man in dark robes aiming a gun at us._

"Them!" Gray says angrily getting his arrow ready to shoot.

_Gray quickly pulls back his bow._

_SHOOMP!_

"Kyaah!" The enemy screams out.

_He losses an arrow and the man falls from the roof._

"Sting!" I call out his name.

_Completely beside my side. I pull Sting's body towards me._

"The bullet went straight through his chest from behind. It's a grave injury." Rufus says.

_No..! I try to stop the bleeding as the other knights rush to find a doctor in the village._

"Sting, please! Hang in there!" I yell with tears streaming down my face.

"..Prin...cess.." Sting manages to say.

_His lips move slightly. I bring my face closer to him to hear._

"Sting, the others are bringing a doctor. So please stay with me!" I say with tears.

"...So...glad...you're...safe..." Sting says quietly.

_He tries to open his eyes, but they quickly close again, but he is trying desperately to look into my eyes._

"Sting, please don't die.." I say with still crying.

_I look at Sting, my vision clouded with tears. They stream down my cheeks one after the other._

"Are you...Crying...?" Sting asks me.

"Yes, because..." I try to say, but Sting cuts me off.

"...Don't...worry..." Sting says with a trembling voice.

_Sting's trembling lips try to form a smile._

"Please don't try to speak anymore Sting..." I say tears keep falling out of my eyes.

_Each word looks like it's so painful for him to get out, but even still he tries._

"Princess... I ...would...never...die...and leave you...alone.." Sting tries to say.

"..."

"..I...can't...die...I...have to...protect you..." Sting says.

_Sting... Sting's always said he'd die in order to protect me and now this is the first time he's promising to live for me..._

"I've been so reassured having you with me Sting. You've always protected me no matter what and that makes me so happy." I say to Sting.

"...Yes.." Sting says.

_The corner of Sting's lip slightly pull up._

"I want...to..live...together...with you..." Sting says to me.

"...Sting...! So do I! I want to live with you by my side too!" I say.

_I squeeze Sting's hand. I can't stop crying and my tears drop onto our hands._

"Princess..." Sting says.

_Sting quietly gazes at me as I hold him in my arms. He tries to squeeze my hand back, but he's too weak._

"...Milady Lucy..." Sting says.

_His eyes begin to look distant and he suddenly stops speaking._

"Sting?" I say.

"..." Sting's not speaking...

"Sting! Sting!" I keep screaming his name.

"..."Still no reply from him.

"No! Sting, you promised me you wouldn't die! So please! Open your eyes again!" I say feeling myself crying harder now.

_No matter how much I shake his body, no matter how much I call out to him. He doesn't respond. Sting lies in my arms eyes closed and completely still._

* * *

**Next Chapter -** "Sting! Please open your eyes!" I yell out. "Damn it... Where is the doctor!?" Natsu says. Sting is on the verge of death as the knights search for a doctor. "Please calm down." A voice says. "Why are you here..?" Gray asks. Our situation is growing more and more desperate when suddenly...! "..Princess Lucy.." Sting says. Barely conscious. Sting calls out for me... Will he be all right!?

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

When I played this part the first time I almost cried, because I totally love Lute, and he was like shoot.

Notice - All characters will be OC, to fit the characters in the game.

Characters -

MC - Lucy

Lute - Sting

Haku - Gray

Ken - Natsu

Shion - Rouge

Gaia - Rufus

* * *

**Votes -**

**Graylu - 4**

**Rolu - 5**

It seems GrayLu is catching up. So please continue voting on who you want next. Voting will continue until I update the last chapter. You may also continue voting until I update the Good Ending which is not the official ending.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

Thank you for favourite, follows, and reviews, very much appreciate it (:

Sorry for the long wait. I finally finish some of my assignments and have time to update. I'm so happy that Voltage has finally released Kiss of Revenge. Had been waiting forever, and they also released Shiki's route for Devil's. He's so cute he's like a part of Shion in Knights. I'm so behind, need to catch up, schools so busy it sucks.

* * *

Disclaimer - I don't own Fairy Tail or A Knights Devotion

Italic is like when the narrator speaks or Lucy's thoughts.

* * *

**Recap -**

"Sting! Sting!" I keep screaming his name.

"..."Still no reply from him.

"No! Sting, you promised me you wouldn't die! So please! Open your eyes again!" I say feeling myself crying harder now.

_No matter how much I shake his body, no matter how much I call out to him. He doesn't respond. Sting lies in my arms eyes closed and completely still._

* * *

**Chapter 16**

~Lucy's P.O.V~

"Sting! Please open your eyes!" I say.

_Sting just been shot trying to protect me. He's lying in my arms eyes closed and perfectly still. Just then, the others, who had been searching for a doctor return._

"Sting!" Rufus calls out to Sting.

"No.. Sting!" Gray calls out to Sting.

"Wake up, Sting!" Rouge says to Sting.

"Damn it... where is the doctor?" Natsu says.

"Sting! Wake up!" I say with tears streaming down my face.

"Calm down." The elder suddenly says and appears.

_The old man from before appears. He takes his jacket off and puts it on the ground then skillfully lays Sting on top of it._

"His heart rate and blood pressure is dropping... And he's lost a lot of blood." The elder says.

_The old man immediately begins to tending to Sting's wounds._

"Why is he here..? Gray asks confused.

"He looks like he's really used to this, too..:" Rouge says.

"..." Rufus says nothing.

"Mister, we need to get him to a doctor right away!" Natsu says to the old man.

"Don't worry. I'm the one you've been searching for, the best doctor in the land, Makrov." The elder says.

"What!?" I say surprised.

_This old man is the doctor!?_

"There's no illness or injury that I can't treat." Makrov says.

"You're really the famous doctor, Mister?" Natsu asks.

"So we'd found him all along.." Says Rouge.

"That stubborn old man is actually the doctor.." Gray says.

"..." Rufus says nothing.

_All of us exchange stunned glances._

"I've finished administering first aid, but we don't have much time. The equipment you need is at the palace. Take the patient there immediately." Makrov says.

"Um , Makrov? Aren't you going to come with us?" I ask.

"Of course I'm coming with you. I'm the one you've been searching for right?" Makrov asks..

"You ARE coming with us!" I say.

"Leave the king's illness and this knight's injury to me." Markrov says.

"We're so grateful. We shall take you to the palace now. Get the carriage ready, men!" Rufus says.

_At last we've found the doctor we'd been searching for and we all climb into the carriage together. We rush back to the palace as fast as we can and bring Sting to the hospital inside the palace. The men carry Sting to a treatment room and _Markrov_ begins my father's treatment as well. Please gods, save my father and Sting... I put my hands together in prayer in the hallway. The knights watch the door of the treatment room with solemn faces._

"Sting will be fine. He's had several bad injuries before and he's actually recovered. He'll recover this time too." Gray says trying to make the mood more positive.

"Of course he will! We won't let him die!" Natsu says as well.

"His goody-two-shoes attitude irritates me sometimes, but it'd be too sad if he never lectured me again..." Rouge says.

"Sting's always so serious. It's really fun teasing him, isn't' it?" Gray says.

"And he always gets do mad and is like "Gray! Knock it off!" Rouge says.

"Whoa, that was a good impression. I give it a 7 out of 10." Natsu says to Rouge.

"..." Rufus remains quiet.

_Everyone tries their best to be cheerful, so the mood doesn't get to depressing, but before after a while silence returns to the hallway._

"O-Oh yeah. Sting likes raw sliced fish doesn't he?" Natsu suddenly asks.

"R-Really? I didn't know that." I say.

"While we're trying to decide if we want red or white fish, he's already gobbled up his!" Gray says.

"He likes hot springs too. He's like an old man or something." Rouge says.

"Hot springs are good for you.." I say.

"As soon as he's able to eat, let's go catch some fish for him." Natsu says.

"Good idea. Let's catch a bunch so he can stuff himself!" Says Gray.

"That sounds so fun! I want some too!" I say.

"And he'll be good as new after a dip in the hot springs. Haha, that sounds like something an old man would say." Rouge says.

"..." Rufus still remains quiet.

_We all chat about the future believing in our hearts that Sting will make it out of this. Almost as if it were a given, but after every topic silence falls once more._

"Lucy. I think the treatment will take some more time. Why don't you get some rest?" Gray says.

"You must be tired from the long journey. Just leave it to us okay?" Natsu says.

"No, I want to stay here. All I can do is pray, but still.." I say to Gray and Natsu.

"..." Rufus still remains quiet.

"If it makes you feel better, go ahead and stay." Rouge says.

"Rouge..." I say.

"..." Gray says nothing.

_Suddenly I make eye contact with Gray._

"What?" I say to Gray.

"..No, It's nothing." Gray answers me.

_Gray quickly looks away and returns his gaze to the door. We've been waiting for several hours now. Finally, in the middle of the night, the door to the treatment room opens._

"You're still out here?" Markrov says.

"Dr. Markrov!" I say.

_I quickly run over to him._

"Doctor, is Sting.." I start asking, but Dr. Markrov cuts me off.

"Don't worry. He's just fine." Markrov says.

"Oh, I'm so glad!" I say happily.

_My anxiety instantly disappears and it feels like my whole body has relaxed. The knights bump fists and give each other high-fives in celebration._

"Normally, one would die from an injury like that, but his will to live was very strong." Dr. Markrov says.

_Dr. _Markrov_ says a look of disbelief on his face, but then he smiles gently._

"Looks like there's someone in this world he couldn't bear to leave behind. His desire to live brought him back from the brink of death." Dr. Markrov says with a smile.

"Doctor..." I say.

_Dr. _Markrov_ gently pats me on the shoulder and stands in front of the knights._

"I'm terribly sorry how rude I was to you back at the village. The others villagers and I just couldn't forget the wounds of the past.." Dr. Markrov says.

"..." The knights are silent.

_Everyone silently stares at Dr. _Markrov_._

"But you saved our town from the bandits, and one of you got gravely injured saving the villagers. Thank you all." Dr. Markrov says.

_I'm so glad he finally understands us.._

"We're the ones who should be thanking you, Doctor. Thank you so much for saving His Majesty and Sting." Rufus says.

_Dr. _Markrov_ and Rufus exchange a firm handshake. A day after Dr. _Markrov_ treats Sting. I stay by Sting's side to nurse him back to health, but he still hasn't regained conciousness._

"I'm going to wipe the sweat from your face okay Sting?" I say to him though I know he won't reply to me.

"..." As I thought no reply.

"Shall I change your bandages now?" I ask another question.

"..." Still no reply.

_Even though I know he won't answer me. I try to talk to him just like I normally would. I watch his quiet, sleeping face as I change his bandages._

"..." He's still not waking up yet.

_He has such a handsome face.. I've never been able to just gaze at him like this before... Since Sting's right in front of me, I.. I reach out my hand to his cheek and gently touch it with my fingertips._

"..." He's sleeping so peacefully.

_All I hear is his deep even breaths. His cheeks are so warm... I feel somewhat relieved feeling his warmth against my touch. His pleasant smile. His gentle gaze. The serious look in his eyes when he holds his sword. I remember all the different things about Sting. Sting... I'm so glad you're safe. I'm glad you survived. Staring at Sting's sleeping face my emotions are warm and gentle. One week has passed since then. The medicine has worked on Father and I am finally allowed to see him._

"Excuse me." I say entering my father's room.

_I enter Father's bedroom and slowly walk up to his bed. I'm nervous... I thought both my parents had died when I was a child. I don't remember anything about my father. I can't believe he's really alive... And now I'm with him.. I look at my father as he lies in the bed._

"M-Mr. Heartfilia!?" I say in surprise.

"Lucy, you're finally here." King Jude says.

"U-Um. I'm sorry, but I don't understand..." I say to my father.

_My father looks exactly like the old Heartfilia who visits Kanai Village once a year!_

"Fwo ho ho ho!" My father laughs.

_He laughs heartily and reaches out a hand to me. I still don't know what's going on, but he wraps my hand in his._

"I'm sorry to startle you. I wanted to see you so badly. I disguise myself as a Heartfilia all these years!" Says King Jude.

"Mr. Heartfilia... No Father! I'm so happy to see you!" I say smiling at him.

"As am I, Lucy. I've watched over you all this time. Playing for the time when we could live together again.

_Tears fill my father's eyes. I squeeze my hands and begin to cry. I return to my room and begin my studies with Laxus._

"How is Sting?" Laxus asks me.

"He's not awake yet, but he's healing nicely." I answer.

"I see..." Laxus says.

_Laxus falls silent for a bit, then looks at me quietly. _

"To be honest, I might have given Sting some unnecessary advice_._" Laxus says to me.

"Advice?" I say confused.

"Yes... I cautioned him against forgetting his place and becoming close to Your Highness..." Laxus tells me.

"What..?" I say shocked.

"I told him that before Your Highness departed to find the doctor." Laxus says.

"So that's what you were talking about..." I say.

_He laughed and told me he was going to be my tutor. So that's why he put so much distance between us after that..._

"Sting is a wonderful knight who protected Your Highness... When he wakes up I shall apologize to him." Laxus says.

_That night. I'm on my way to take care of Sting when..._

"Lucy, you look like you're in a good mood." Gray says to me with a smile.

_Gray says as he leans up against a wall in the hallway._

"Did the smile return to your face, because Sting's recovering?" Gray asks me.

"Gray.." I say.

_He studies my face with a grin, watching for my reaction._

_*Why don't you give up on Sting and choose me instead?*_

_I suddenly recall what Gray said to me that day... but my feelings won't change. I need to tell Gray._

"Gray, I..." I try saying, but Gray cuts me off.

"I know. You don't have to say it." Gray says with a faint smile.

_He looks right into my eyes with a faint smile._

"But next time Sting's unsure of himself.. I won't hesitate to steal you away from him." Gray says.

"Gray..." I say his name.

_He turns on his heel and walks away. I stare at his back until he disappears. Sting is still sleeping. I gently give him his medicine and pull up his blanket. I gaze at his sleeping face in the dim light when suddenly..._

"...Mmm...Princess...Lucy..." Sting suddenly makes a sound in his sleep and says my name.

_What...? Sting mumbles my name in his sleep... Hearing such pain and sadness in his voice, I... I quickly squeeze his hand._

"Sting, can you hear me? It's me Lucy." I say to him.

"...Lady...Lucy..." Sting says my name again.

_I feel Sting slightly squeeze my hand. He's even thinking about me now... I wonder what he's dreaming about._

"Mmm... Mmm..." Sting makes sound in his sleep.

_Sting's barely conscious. He gently reaches his hand out from his blanket and pulls me towards him. What?_

"Princess..." Sting calls out my name. while I'm lying in his arms on top of him.

_Sting embraces me and doesn't let go. He buries his face into my hair and whispers my name, his hot breath on me. I can't move... I think I should slip out from his arms, but he's holding me too tightly._

"..." Sting's still sleeping.

_My heart beats loudly. I'm afraid he might sense it. Sting holds me so tightly, I burry my face in his chest. Sting's scent... I inhale his sweet gentle fragrance as I feel his warm body heat against mine. Inside of Sting's arms. I look up at his face._

"..." Sting's sleeping peacefully.

_His face looks peaceful now... His breaths become deep and even again, his arms still firmly around me. Sting... I touch his hair gently so as not to wake him. His beautiful hair is soft and silky. I gently brush his hair away from his face and gaze at his peaceful expression. I want to be with you always... Because I love you, Sting... Wrapped up in Sting's warmth. I begin to doze off. My eyelids grow heavy as I gaze into his face._

"I'm back... Princess..." Sting says with a soft quiet voice.

_I hear him calling me as I slip deeper into sleep..._

* * *

**Next Chapter - ** "I now present to you my daughter heir to the throne of Fiore Kingdom. Princess Lucy." Says King Jude._ Now that everything is resolved, it's time to claim my rightful place as the princess, and by my side is... "Princess, I...!" Sting says. The moving conclusion! What will happen to the love between the knight and his princess!?_

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

In this chapter when I really hated Richard when he told the MC what he said to Lute making the last few chapters so sad and I also feel sad that Haku has to have a crush on you when it's another character's route. I also played Lute's route last, because I like to save my most favorite character until last to play. I played Haku's route first, so when I played Lute's route Haku has a crush on you, I'm just like why!? Voltage! why!?. So far I found that Lute and Haku's route has some sad parts that made me want to cry...

Well these love triangle things happen so much... just like in Love Letter From Thief X in Riki's route Takuto, and Tatsuro fall in love with the MC that just made me sad, because it's so you know...The same with In Love With The Devil For 10 Days in Kakeru's route with Shiki...I was planning to play Shiki first, but I couldn't wait, took so long so I just played Kakeru first...and that happened.

I probably played Lute's route like sometime in May when Shions route was released. After I was finish with Shions route, I just play Lute's. So I don't remember much of what happens in Haku and Shion's route for now, but until I write their routes. I'll remember lol.

Anyways next chapter is the last chapter to the main story.

* * *

Notice - All characters will be OC, to fit the characters in the game.

Characters -

MC - Lucy

Lute - Sting

Haku - Gray

Ken - Natsu

Shion - Rouge

Gaia - Rufus

Richard - Laxus

* * *

**Votes -**

**Graylu - 5**

**Rolu - 8**

Rolu is in the lead again. Please continue voting on who you want next. Voting will continue until I update the last chapter. You may also continue voting until I update the Good Ending which is not the official ending.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 Happy Ending**

* * *

**Respond to - **Snow09 - I plan to put it in another Fanfic to make things more clear.

* * *

***Notice* - **When I update the Good Ending for this I will upload the one for RoLu as well.

* * *

Sorry for the wait. I finally get some time to update, since mid-terms are over for now... My next update not sure when it'll be. Recently I've been very busy and been given lots of assignments.

I got so excited when I saw the spin off for 10 Days With My Devil on Tumblr, with the picture of the MC and the Devils in wedding clothes. Think it's called Akuma no Virgin Road. Can't wait until Voltage will release it in English. I really want to play that Spin off badly and as well as the wedding routes too. Well I rather play the Spin off first, because the wedding routes will probably take some time. I know lots of people love Shiki, but I don't know why I just love Kakeru more. I mean I love Shiki too, but I just like Kakeru more for some reason.

* * *

Thank you for favourite, follows, and reviews, very much appreciate it (:

This is the final Chapter the main story.

* * *

Disclaimer - I don't own Fairy Tail or A Knights Devotion

Italic is like when the narrator speaks or Lucy's thoughts.

* * *

**Recap -**

_His face looks peaceful now... His breaths become deep and even again, his arms still firmly around me. Sting... I touch his hair gently so as not to wake him. His beautiful hair is soft and silky. I gently brush his hair away from his face and gaze at his peaceful expression. I want to be with you always... Because I love you, Sting... Wrapped up in Sting's warmth. I begin to doze off. My eyelids grow heavy as I gaze into his face._

"I'm back... Princess..." Sting says with a soft quiet voice.

_I hear him calling me as I slip deeper into sleep..._

* * *

**Chapter 17 Happy Ending**

~Lucy's P.O.V~

_Father has recovered from his illness and Sting's finally able to move on his own. A festival is being held to formally introduce me to the citizens of Fiore._

"I am terribly sorry I worried all of you with my illness. Forgive me, but I am fully recovered thanks to all of your support and encouragement, thank you." My father says.

"Long live the king!" Cheers the citizens.

_The citizens wave the imperial flag and erupt into applauses. Everyone is truly happy that their King has recovered._

"In addition, I want to apologize for not being able to introduce her sooner. I now present to you my daughter, the sole heir to the throne of the kingdom of Fiore. Princess Lucy." My father says to the citizens introducing me to them.

_Father beckons me to stand before the citizens and I am enveloped in cheers. _

"She's so beautiful! Princess Lucy!" One of the citizens call out to me.

"Come, Lucy. Say something to your people." My father tells me.

"Yes. Father." I say.

_This is the first time I've ever given a speech in front of so many people. I nervously glance behind me at the knights, but they all smile and give me reassuring nods. Thank you, everyone... I take a deep breath trying to calm my racing heartbeat._

"People of Fiore. I humbly thank you for your concern over my father's illness. From now on, together with my father, I shall devote myself to encouraging the peace and prosperity of the Kingdom of Fiore." I say to the citizens.

"Long live Princess Lucy! Long live the Kingdom of Fiore!" The citizens yell out.

"My people, thank you for bestowing your blessings upon my daughter. Now I shall introduce the knights who saved my life." My father says.

_Father beckons the knights over to stand before him._

"They undertook a dangerous task, searching many days for the doctor who saved my life. I would not be here today if not for these brave knights. You are the pride of the King, no, the entire country of Fiore. I thank you from the bottom of my heart." The Kings says to the knights.

"We are undeserving of Your Majesty's praise. We shall continue to devote ourselves of serving His Majesty the King and the Kingdom of Fiore." Rufus says.

_The knights simultaneously place one hand over their hearts and bow their heads._

"And Sir Sting, who risked his life to save my precious daughter." My father says to Sting.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Sting says.

"I bestow upon you the greatest honor a knight of this Kingdom may receive." My father says to Sting.

"Words cannot express my happiness. Your Majesty." Sting says to my father with a smile.

"Come, Sting..." I say over to him.

_Sting kneels before me and respectfully accepts the medal I gave him. Then he gently kisses my hand._

"Sting, thank you so much. If not for you, I wouldn't be here today." I say to Sting smiling.

"I am honored my Princess. No matter what happens in the future I shall always save you, So please allow me to continue protecting Your Royal Highness." Sting says smiling back at me.

"Of Course." I say happily.

_We both smile warmly at each other. Just then, I feel him put something in the palm of my hand._

"Hm?" I look at him.

"..." Sting says nothing and just smiles.

_Sting smiles as if nothing's happened, and cheers erupts from the crowd._

"Our knight, Sir Sting! You are the pride of this country! Sir Sting!" Shouts the crowd.

"Thank you everyone. I live to serve the Kingdom of Fiore." Sting says to the citizens.

_Sting gives a dignified smile as the crowd praises him. He looks so valiant, so handsome that I have to look away in embarrassment. What was it that Sting gave me anyway? I want to look at it right now... I squeeze the mysterious object in my hand and gaze at Sting barely able to contain myself. We're whisked away from the balcony to the party in the castle ballroom._

"Everyone have a splendid time tonight!" The kings tells everyone.

_The party begins with a splendid performance by the orchestra. Everyone is treated to food and drinks, and some are dancing happily. I want to know what he put in my hand.. But I'm surrounded by the knights, so I don't have the chance to look._

"Lucy, would you like some more champagne?" Gray asks me.

"Sorry, I don't care for anymore.." I answer Gray.

"Can Your Highness not drink much?" Sting asks me.

"N-No I can't..." I say to Sting.

_I actually love alcohol, but I guess a princess shouldn't be a heavy drinker..._

"What are you trying to act all cutesy about?" Natsu says to me.

"Ow! Natsu! Stop hitting me like that!" I say Natsu.

_I act like I'm going to him back, but remember the something in my hand, so I stop._

"Sting, don't let this one fool you. She acts like she can't drink, but she could drink any of us under the table and not get drunk!" Natsu says to Sting.

"That's an interesting fact about our Princess. Hmm?" Sting says looking at me smiling.

_Sting chuckles._

"Natsu!" I say his name.

_He didn't have to give it away!_

"Looks like you're becoming more like a princess huh?" Rouge says.

"Really? Great!" I say happily.

"Only, because of the dress." Rouge then adds in.

"..."

_Sigh. Rouge's always like this.._

"R-Rufus, do you think I'm becoming more princess-like? Even a little bit?" I ask Rufus.

"..." Rufus says nothing.

"...: Rufus is not even answering me.

_I guess I should try harder with my princess training..._

"Hey, why do you keep squeezing your hand like that Lucy? You wanna punch me or something?" Natsu suddenly asks me.

"..! N-No! It's nothing!" I say.

_I turn my back on the knights. Ugh, I can't stand it anymore... I stealthily open my right hand and see a folded up note inside of it. I'll be waiting at our special place!" I turn around and look at Sting in surprise. Sting places a finger against his lips, so the others can't see, telling me to keep quiet. At last, I manage to sneak out of the party. I climb up the stairs and find Gray leaning up against the wall._

"Where ya going?" Gray asks me.

"Gray.." I say his name.

_I'm thinking of what I can say to explain it to him when..._

"Princess! Where are you? Priiiiiiiiincesss!" Laxus shouts out.

"Oh! That's Laxus!" I say in shock.

"Lucy, over here!" Gray says.

_Gray pulls my hand and hides me in the shadows._

"Gray, have you seen the princess?" Laxus asks.

"She just returned to the ballroom." Gray tells Laxus.

"Oh! Thanks!" Laxus thanks Gray.

_Gray.. Laxus hurries back down the stairs._

"You can come out now Lucy." Gray says to me.

"Gray, you..." I say smiling and then Gray cuts me off.

_He grins and then interrupts me._

"You should hurry up now, See ya." Gray says to me.

"Gray... Thank you for everything." I say smiling at him.

"I don't know what you mean?" Gray says innocently.

_Gray feigns ignorance and smiles back at me, then I run off to meet Sting. Our special place... It must mean over there... I go to the back gardens of the palace. Where Sting taught me how to dance. Where is he? Wow, the flowers are gorgeous! Before, the moon was so bright I couldn't tell, but the flowers are all in bloom. That night we held hands and danced and he spun me around and we laughed... We were so happy...When I think of that memory with Sting, my cheeks automatically relax.._

"Milady Lucy..." Sting calls out to me.

"...!"

_I suddenly stop. I'm sure the voice I hear behind me is Sting's. My heart races from the sudden sound of him calling my name.. and I feel so shy after remembering that night. I can't bear to turn around._

"Milady Lucy..." Sting calls out to me once again.

"Wha-" I say surprised.

_This time he calls my name with his lips right by my ear. My pulse quickens at the tenderness in his voice and the feeling of his breath against my ear._

"Won't you turn around and look at me?" Sting asks me.

"..." What do I do? I feel so shy and nervous.

_I've wanted to see him so much, but now that we're actually alone I feel so shy..._

"Milady Lucy?" Sting says out to me.

"Yes.." I say.

"I survived a bullet, but if you make wait any longer I think I will surely die.." Sting says to me.

"Y-You can't! I turn automatically turned around.

_Reflexively, I turn around and am greeted by Sting's gentle smile._

"You finally turned around for me." Sting says smiling.

"Please don't say things like you think you'll die...It's not fair." I say to Sting.

"It isn't fair for you to tease me and not show me your face either Princess..." Sting says with a smile.

"...Oh you!" I say to Sting with a smile on my face as well.

"Now we are even.." Sting says with a grin on his face.

_Sting grins mischievously and I can't help, but laugh._

"How are you feeling?" I ask Sting.

"Much better thanks to Your Highness nursing me back to health. See? Look." Sting says.

_He flexes his arms with a grin._

"Good.. I'm so relived."I say with a smile.

"I'm so happy I woke up, because now I can be with you like this again..." Sting says smiling.

_Sting reaches his hand out to my cheek and gently caresses it. He gazes at me, but I'm so flustered I can't maintain eye contact._

"When I was shoot and losing consciousness I still remember.. You were crying, calling out my name. " Sting says smiling

"Because I thought if you closed your eyes, I'd never see you again." I say.

"I could barely see you, but when I saw you crying I remember thinking I can't die after making her cry like this. I don't want my last image of her to be her tear-stained face..." Sting says looking at me.

"What..?" I say.

_I look up to meet Sting's steady gaze. _

"I couldn't bear the thought of never being able to see you again and that was the first time I ever felt the urge to live so strongly." Sting tells me.

"..."

"Up until then, I just naturally thought I would give up my life to protect you. but then I finally realized how I feel. That I want to live to protect you, that I want to be by your side." Sting says looking at me.

"Sting.." I say his name softly.

"You made me realize it." Sting says to me.

_Sting quietly smiles and takes my hand. He bends down on one knee and kisses the top of my hand._

"I shall continue to be a knight, and you a princess, some might laugh at a love separated by social position, but I don't care. I'm prepared for that." Sting says to me seriously.

_What...? Still down on one knee, Sting looks up at me._

"I will show everyone we can overcome our differences in class. That's how deeply I've fallen in love with you." Sting says to me.

"Sting.." I say his name softly with a big smile.

_Sting stands, still holding my hand. He laces his fingers through mine and kisses me on the cheek._

"I love you Milady Lucy..." Sting says looking me in the eye.

_His kiss on my cheek is so gentle. I can barely stand when I feel the soft, warm sensation on me._

"From now on, I want to live and devote my life to protect you. Will you make my wish come true?" Sting asks me.

"...Yes." I answer Sting.

_I'm so happy. It takes me a while to finally squeeze out the words to express my feelings._

"Of course and I... I love you too. Please stay by my side." I say to Sting.

_Sting gazes at me. He brings his face even closer to mine until I can feel his breath on me, then he leans down. His lips brush against mine._

"This s our second kiss.." Sting suddenly says smiling.

"Second?" I ask confused.

"Yes.." Sting answers.

_Sting suddenly stops kissing me and looks at me, our faces close._

"Have you forgotten?" Sting asks looking a little surprise.

"...Yes." I say.

_Second kiss? I don't remember the first one at all! Sting presses his lips against my forehead, his kiss travels down the bridge of my nose, then slowly back down to my lips._

"Our first kiss was when I was breathing air back into your lungs." Sting tells me.

"When you... what?" I say surprised.

"..." Sting stays silent and stares at me,

_Sting stares at me his eyes saying, "You still don't remember?" Breathing air into me? I forget to blink still unable to remember as Sting stares back at me._

"You really don't remember do you.." Sting says.

_Sting places a hand behind my neck._

"The day the bandits attacked us in the mountains and I jumped into the river with you in my arms..." Sting says.

_He slowly brings his face close to mine._

"You were unconscious and I gave you mouth- to-mouth resuscitation." Sting explains.

_Sting gaze travels down to my lips and he leans down._

"I tried over and over, until you started breathing again.." Sting says.

_I-It wasn't just a dream...The warm soft sensation I felt when I was unconscious.. it was real! That was Sting kissing me? I'm so stunned and embarrass when I remember how it felt that I can't speak. Sting's so close that he's almost touching me and when I look at him I quickly blurt out... _

"I-I'm sorry. I don't remember at all!| I say.

"You don't have to remember... I can show you.." Sting says with a smile.

_Just as I feel his hot breath on my lips, he steals a kiss. Sting's always so calm and level-headed, but now he's kissing me so passionately... He presses one hand against my back and runs his other hand through my hair as he kisses me. I love Sting... I've never loved anyone this much before. As long as we're together, we can overcome our differences in social class... Our kiss grows sweeter and deeper making me unable to hold back my feelings any longer. I quietly close my eyes and support my body to his embrace, his kisses._

**Happy Ending**

* * *

I'll probably post the next chapter for Good ending, since there's both, but of course this is the **OFFICIAL **ending. I'll probably update the epilogue when I finish writing the other routes for the other character I'm going to do.

* * *

Notice - All characters will be OC, to fit the characters in the game.

Characters -

MC - Lucy

Lute - Sting

Haku - Gray

Ken - Natsu

Shion - Rouge

Gaia - Rufus

Richard - Laxus

* * *

**Votes -**

**Graylu - 5**

**Rolu - 9**

Well it seems like I'll be writing Rolu next since it has the most votes. Please continue voting on who you want next. You may continue voting until I update the Good Ending which is not the official ending. GrayLu fans still have time.


End file.
